Joven Padre
by god of hope
Summary: A veces la vida nos puede golpear de la peor manera, podemos pensar en cuestionarnos sobre nuestra existencia, pero para issei, su razón lo es alguien que esta decidido por proteger, no le importara nada salvo su hijo... isseixrias... isseixharem (no deseado) en este fic el sera maduro en algunos temas CAPITULO 9 subido... espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Hey soy yo y esta idea me salio de la nada y quiero publicarlo si me dicen que les gusto pues tratare de continuarla y además de que no podré hacer mi meta de publicar cuatro capítulos en un día ya que otra vez vuelvo a tener problemas con mi familia así que sin mas preámbulos los dejo para que lean**

 **(N/A) no poseo nada**

 **Capitulo 1 : comienzos**

A veces la vida puede traer muchas cosas de cargas a felicidad, desde alegrías a tristezas, y justo cuando sentimos que estamos cayendo en un vacío interminable, vemos que lo más inesperado puede ser lo más maravilloso del mundo

Eso es lo que pensaba un niño de 10 años el cual perder a sus padres por las manos de un asaltante en un banco, el vio como ambos fueron traspasados por las balas de una metralleta y el hombre solo reía de locura mientras escapaba y la policía no podía ayudar a sus padres porque ya estaban muertos

Pasaron tres días y se hizo un funeral, pero solo estaba presente el mismo ya que no tenía a ningún pariente que lo cuidara

Paso un año y el pudo conservar su casa ya que sus padres eran precavidos al tener un seguro de vida con una cantidad considerable de dinero para que pudiera valerse por si mismo

Hoy volvía de la escuela como siempre pero para el era el día que haría una visita

En el cementerio

Cuando llego pudo ver las dos tumbas con los nombres de sus padres les dejaba flores y limpiaba las tumbas

Mientras las miraba el mismo se preguntaba

 _-porque? Acaso esto tuvo que pasar solo porque si, si ese es el caso entonces porque sigo aquí? –_

El dejaba escapar lágrimas y en ese instante comenzó a llover. La lluvia era helada pero a el no le importo

 _-porque sigo aquí en este mundo –_

Eso fue lo último que pensó ante de irse

Y eso es lo que pasa ahora lo vemos caminando en sin rumbo, no quería ir a casa ya que no hay nadie que lo espere y además cada cuadro y esquina le recuerda a sus padres

Por lo que decidió tomar un atajo, lo que no supo es que esa decisión le cambiaria la vida para siempre

*BANG*

Escucho un disparo no muy lejos de allí y sin detenerse a pensar fue a ver que había pasado

Siguió el ruido hasta un callejón oscuro y lo que vio le hizo hervir la sangre

Era una mujer con una herida en el vientre tenia algo en sus brazos y para rematar un hombre que tenia una pistola reía maniacamente

Issei escucho algo

-WAAAAAAAAA –

Era un lloriqueo y pronto se dio cuenta que lo que sostenía la mujer era un bebe de apenas 3 meses de nacido

-por ultima vez dame a ese niño perra, será un buena garantía para que me pagues –

-no te lo daré… no me quitaras a mi hijo –

-bueno no quería hacer esto, espera, si quiero jajajajajaja –

-hey descerebrado –

El tipo miro para ver a issei que tenía un tubo de 60 centímetros y que lo miraba con el seño fruncido

El tipo solo se reía al verlo

-jajajajaja que quieres niño –

-quiero que te largues, ahora –

-mejor vete niño y no te metas con los adultos –

Pero en ves de irse el solo apretó mas el tubo, el tipo se dio cuenta y solo se ria mas al ver que se hacia el héroe

-jajajajaja que es esto? Un niño que quiere ser un héroe, bueno si tanto quiere que lo mate –

Apunto su pistola a issei esperando asustarlo y que se fuera pero no contó con algo

Issei con el tubo rompió unas botellas con alcohol que fueron directo a los ojos del tipo el se segó y sin impórtale disparo pero no apunto y no lograba darle

-HAAAAAAA, MALDITO NIÑO, ME LAS PAGARAS –

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

Issei corrió directo a el para con el tubo golpearle la mano que sostenía el arma y después golpear su pierna y hacerlo caer ya en es suelo lo golpeaba en la cabeza repetidas veces dejándolo sangrar, con moretones y la parte derecha de la cabeza cortada por lo vidrios

Issei al verlo ya inconciente fue a ver a la mujer que apenas podía respirar, su cuerpo comenzaba a helarse mientras aun se aferraba a su hijo que seguía llorando

-señora todo va a estar bien ya llame a una ambulancia solo resista –

-porque me… ayudaste? –

-porque era lo correcto, no iba a permitir que eso pasara frente a mis ojos, -

-me ayudaste solo… porque querías hacerlo –

-no hable solo resista –

Puso su mano en la herida en un intento por detener la hemorragia

-me harías un favor… -

-si señora lo que pida, solo no hable –

-tendré que hacerlo… ya no me queda tiempo –

-no diga eso, por favor resista, usted estará bien, todo estará bien solo… –

-ambos sabemos… que es un engaño –

-…señora –

-solo te pido un favor… no me puedo ir sin saber que lo harás –

El se quedo en silencio al ver la mirada suplicante de esa mujer moribunda y ese bebe llorando

-dígame que favor quiere que haga –

-cuida a mi niño… su nombre es Hiroto… no tengo a nadie y… no quiero que valla a un orfanato –

-… señora lo que me pide es algo que –

-por favor… en estos momentos no… le confiaría mi hijo a nadie que a ti –

-… -

-es lo único… que te pido –

-yo… cuidare de el señora –

Ella al escuchar esas palabras solo sonrío

-gracias… ya podré irme…-

Ella miro a su hijo que era de cabello castaño sus ojos estaban cerrados ya que se había calmado

-adiós hiroto… el te cuidara… mami se tiene que ir… te amo –

Ella lo beso en la frente y se lo entrego a issei que lo tomo

-cuídalo… sayonara –

Dejo escapar su último aliento mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo mezclándose con la sangre

Issei miro a la mujer y entre la basura encontró una sabana con la que cubrió su cuerpo y de su chaqueta saco una rosa blanca la dejo en el cuerpo y dio un último pésame

Después la policía llego y interrogaron a issei intentaron quitarle al bebe y que fuera a una casa hogar pero el no se los permitió después de dar su testimonio tomo las cosas del bebe y se fue a su casa la policía dejo que se lo llevara siempre y cuando les informara a una encargada de su estado

Ya llegando a su casa el se sentó en el sofá aun sosteniendo al bebe pensando en todas las cosas que han pasado

Después miro al bebe que empezó a abrir los ojos, pudo notar que eran de color verde cuando lo miro empezó a sonreír

Desde ese momento supo que se niño le cambiaria la vida, ya que el hizo lo que no había hecho hace un año

El sonrío

-… te prometo que siempre te protegeré, no importa los retos, no importa las adversidades, yo siempre te protegeré… hiroto –

Se acurruco mas al bebe que seguía sonriendo, sabiendo que ahora tendría una razón para seguir adelante

* * *

 _ **Seis años después**_

Era una habitación en la que un adolescente de cabello castaño dormía pero una pequeña sombra se asomo con una sonrisa, después salto a la cama

-ya es de día, despierta, despierta, despierta papa –

Issei se sobre salto y luego al ver quien era solo lo detuvo

-hiroto, cuantas veces ten he dicho que no me despiertes así? –

-doscientas treinta y seis, si contamos los días festivos y… -

-ya señor sabelotodo, porque me despiertas ahora? –

-tú me dijiste que hoy entrarías a una nueva escuela y me pediste que te levantara –

-si pero te dije que me despertaras de la manera normal, no como si ocurriera un terremoto –

-lo intente y no funcionaba –

-así y porque será que no te creo pequeño sabelotodo –

El lo tomo del cuelo y le sacudió la cabeza

-no papa, basta, ya –

Ellos empezaron a reír esas eran sus mañanas

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Issei servia el desayuno ya estaba vestido con el uniforme de la nueva escuela que va a entrar solo que tenia un mandil de color azul oscuro que solo cubría de la cintura para abajo

-oye papa? –

-si hiroto –

-cuando seremos una familia? –

-… a que te refieres hiroto? Tú y yo somos una familia –

-pero he visto a mis amigos y ellos tienen a sus mamas, y además de que ayer aprendí que una familia es completa si también hay una mama –

Issei solo se sonrojo por las palabras de su hijo

-de donde lo aprendiste hiroto? –

-lo aprendí de mi sensei –

-bueno hiroto… yo –

-papa desde el año pasado pedí que me dieras una mama, es tan difícil? –

El pregunto con inocencia a lo que issei solo respondía

-mira hiroto, se que necesitas de una mama y todo, pero no es tan fácil, necesito que esa mujer que quiera ser tu mama tenga sentimientos por mi –

-pero sensei los tiene –

El solo tembló al escuchar la palabra sensei

-no me la menciones por favor de solo pensarlo siento escalofríos –

-entonces tendré una mama? –

-te dije que no es fácil –

El miro a su hijo y vio que tenia esa mirada de cordero apunto de ser degollado esa mirada era suficiente para hacer sus defensas inútiles

-pero… prometo intentarlo si? –

-que bien –

El gritaba de alegría mientras issei solo suspiro pero sonrío sabiendo que intentaría hacer feliz a su hijo

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Ahora vemos a issei y hiroto caminando al kinder cuando llegaron a las puertas todos los padres dejaban a sus hijos más las madres que besaban a sus hijos en la frente

Después los adultos miraron a issei con miradas desaprobatorias

Y no es novedad ya que desde que inscribió a hiroto, muchos miraron con malos ojos a issei por ser muy joven para criar a un niño, llegando a dar aviso a las autoridades para quitarle la custodia pero sin resultado alguno

-issei-kun, hiroto-kun –

Issei tembló al ver quien venia y era nada menos que una determinada mujer –

-kasumi-sensei –

-que hay Kasumi-san –

Kasumi era una mujer de 22 de largo cabello lavanda y ojos del mismo color con unos lentes de semi montura falda oscura hasta las rodillas que abrasaba sus caderas camisa de manga larga de color blanco tenia un mandil blanco

A simple vista dirían que es una mujer normal pero es mentira, ella es una deredere y le gustan los hombres jóvenes, desde que issei llego junto con su hijo ella empezó a tomarle interés, después lo investigo y cuando se dio cuenta de que es padre soltero se emociono tanto que quiso tenerlo, ya que los padres solteros son a la vez buenos partidos ya que las mujeres buscan hombres que sean buenos padres

Uso sus tácticas de seducción pero no le funcionaron ahora lo único que le queda es ganarse a su hijo para poder llegar a el

-por el uniforme me doy cuenta que vas a una nueva escuela –

-si espero no llegar tarde le encargo a hiroto –

-no te preocupes tu ve, yo lo cuidare –

-gracias –

Luego el se arrodillo a la altura de hiroto

-bien mini samurai, espero y te portes bien si –

el niño solo asintió sonriendo feliz

-te prometo que comeremos un helado y veremos el maratón del anime que tanto te gusta –

-SI, MARATON DE POKEMON –

Issei solo rió al verlo así de feliz

-me tengo que ir, te portas bien si –

-AYE SIR –

-pasare por el a la hora de salida –

-se te hará tarde issei-kun –

-ok adiós –

-adiós…issei-kun –

Ella lo dijo seductora mente haciendo temblar a issei otra vez

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Llego un poco tarde pero al final llego después fue a su salón asignado

El en este momento esta presentándose

-mi nombre es issei hyodou, tengo 16 y espero que podamos llevarnos bien –

Las chicas se sonrojaron por lo lindo que era y los chicos solo maldecían por tener a otro en la competencia

Después logro acomodarse y las clases comenzaron

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Ahora lo vemos saliendo buscando un lugar pero no sin antes tomar su celular y hacer una llamada, el espero a que contestara

( _Hola)_

-hola Kasumi-san me preguntaba si –

 _(No te preocupes el esta bien divirtiéndose con sus amigos)_

-ok gracias… -

 _(Además de que les dice que tú le prometiste una mama)_

Issei casi soltó su teléfono al escuchar eso

-dios le dije que lo intentaría, ese niño un día de estos me dará un ataque al corazón –

 _(Entonces eso es cierto, si es así pues que tal si esto lo hablamos entre tú y yo…a solas)_

-em… luego te marco –

Corto comunicación con un sonrojo muy notable en el rostro

 _-dios esa mujer es muy peligrosa –_

-hola –

Issei volteo para ver a una chica de largo cabello carmesí, ojos azules y piel blanca vestía el uniforme de la escuela estándar femenino

A su lado era otra chica de largo cabello negro atado a una cola de caballo, ojos violetas y piel igual de blanca vestía el uniforme estándar femenino

-se les ofrece algo? –

-tu eres issei hyodou verdad? –

-em… si soy yo –

-soy rias gremory tercer año y ella es akeno himejima también es un tercer año –

-un gusto en conocerlas –

-el gusto es mío hyodou-san –

-bueno te queríamos preguntar como estuvo tu primer día aquí en la escuela –

-no he tenido problemas rias-sempai, lograre adaptarme –

-bien si no es mucha la molestia queríamos pedirte si te gustaría pasar a mi club –

-club? –

-si, yo soy la encargada del club de investigación paranormal –

-fufufufufu es muy interesante nuestro club, tendrás mucha diversión –

Issei solo lo pensó pero después se dio cuenta

-lo siento pero voy a tener que declinar su oferta –

Ellas solo abrieron los ojos por sus palabras

-pero, porque no –

-si entro a su club no tendría el tiempo para alguien, me disculpo si no era la respuesta que ustedes querían pero esa persona es primero para mí –

-te ruego que lo reconsideres tendrías buenos beneficios y –

-mi respuesta seguirá siendo no, y espero que lo entiendan… con permiso –

El se marcho y ellas seguían sin entender el porque rechazo

-ara ara no esperaba eso –

-no importa ese chico tiene un gran poder, si lo dejamos ir los ángeles caídos lo tentaran o lo mataran, tiene que quedar bajo nuestra protección –

-pero ya lo escuchaste el no quiere –

-se lo que dijo, pero no entiendo el porque se niega –

-y que harás –

-al término de clases volveré a proponérselo y espero que lo reconsidere –

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Era el término de clases y issei salía pero se encontraba a alguien

-issei hyodou –

Era la misma chica y su compañera

Pero lo que noto es que los demás estudiantes las miraban y murmuraban chismes o otras cosas

-dígame –

-vine para ver si reconsideraste mi propuesta de esta tarde –

-le dije que no sempai, no puedo dedicarme a ningún club –

-pero no veo ningún motivo para no unirte –

-soy un chico ocupado y… -

-PAPA –

Issei miro para después ser derribado al suelo por nada menos que

-Hiroto! –

Así es era hiroto y no solo el se sorprendió, rias, akeno, junto con casi la mayoría de los estudiantes al escucharlo decir "papa"

-acaso ese niño le dijo papa? –

-ese chico es padre tan joven? –

-acaso también es casado? –

-nooooo , si es así no tendremos ninguna oportunidad –

Pero las más sorprendidas eran rias y akeno

 _-no puedo creerlo, es padre tan joven? Ese niño es su hijo? –_

 _-ara ara, es un joven padre, ese chico ha captado mi interés –_

-pero que haces aquí, te dije que pasaría por ti, te viniste solo? –

-nop, Kasumi-sensei me trajo aquí, ya que salimos repentinamente temprano –

-bueno lo dejare pasar por esta vez sabelotodo, te prometí un helado y ver el maratón de tu anime favorito –

-SI POKEMON –

-si, si, ahora –

El lo tomo para subirlo a sus hombros

-nos vamos a casa mini samurai sujétate –

-si –

-issei espera –

Ellos voltearon para ver a rias que los llamaba

-el es la razón por la que no quieres unirte a mi club? –

-… como vera sempai, el es hiroto mi hijo, y mi deber es cuidarlo, espero y con esto lo entienda… con su permiso –

Ella se entristeció al saber eso, no seria capaz de meterse en la vida de un padre y mas si es joven, se imagina lo difícil que debe de ser para el

-de que habla papa? –

-nada que no debas saber –

Pero en vez de quedarse callado volvió a preguntar pero no a el

-señorita de que hablaba? –

Issei solo suspiro al saber que su hijo era muy curioso

-te dije que no es nada que tengas que… -

-es que quería pedirle a tu papa si quiere unirse a mi club –

-y de que trata? –

-es un club en donde investigamos cosas y sucesos paranormales –

-habla de fantasmas –

-si? –

-genial y te vas a unir papa? –

-le dije mi sempai que no me uniría –

-pero porque? –

-porque si hago eso te dejaría solo en casa sin nadie quien te cuide –

-pero yo se me cuidar solo –

-eso dijiste cuando intentaste bañarte solo y dejaste un desorden y también cuando querías hacer la cena tu solo y por poco quemas la casa, si te dejo solo temo no encontrar la casa donde la deje –

-amm… malo –

-no discutas conmigo jovencito aun eres muy pequeño para que te deje solo en casa –

-y si voy contigo –

-aun diría que… -

-por nosotros no hay problema –

Es lo que rias dijo al ver una oportunidad

-nosotros podríamos cuidarlo mientras hacemos las actividades del club –

-me disculpo pero eso seria una… -

-vamos papa acepta –

-hiroto! –

Issei quería reprenderlo pero

-me prometiste que buscarías una mama, como voy a tener una mama si no lo intentas –

Se sonrojo y se avergonzó de esas palabras, rias también se sonrojo y los veía a ambos como interactuaban como padre e hijo

Akeno al verlos solo sonrio pero algo en ella solo le dio un sentimiento de extrañeza

Los demás estudiantes veían y se dieron cuenta que a pesar de ser joven se toma enserio lo de ser padre

Mas las chicas al ver como se preocupaba por su hijo, les gusto tanto que al escuchar eso de buscar una mama, se les paso por la cabeza una ligera idea

-(suspiro) ok te prometí buscarte una madre, así que lo intentare –

-en serio –

-si lo are –

-hurra –

-no celebres tanto enano –

-entonces es un si a mi propuesta? –

Es lo que preguntaba rias esperanzada

-si sempai acepto, solo espero y no seamos una molestia ni nada –

-no ninguna los espero el lunes para comenzar –

-allí estaremos –

-me alegro –

-la veremos en lunes señorita –

-solo rias hiroto-kun –

-ok onee-chan –

Ella sonrío al ver a ese niño le dijo hermana –

Hiroto al verla tuvo una idea que pondría a su papa en una situación incomoda

-oye papa, porque no le pides a onee-chan ser mi mama? –

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron por las palabras del niño akeno solo reía elegantemente de los disparates del niño

-hiroto no digas esas palabras, además de que no es tan fácil como tú lo dices –

-claro que si, onee-chan quieres ser mi mama –

-HIROTO! –

El se sonrojo más y rias le salía vapor de los oídos ante tal propuesta

-tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación al llegar a casa jovencito –

-pero te estoy ayudando –

-pues no me ayudes tanto, ya despídete –

-adiós onee-chan –

-adiós hiroto-kun, issei –

Ellos se fueron y rias solo sonrío de alegría al saber que el se unirá

-ara ara, ese chico es muy interesante, se nota que toma muy en serio lo de ser padre –

-siendo sincera akeno, no esperaba que fuera padre, eso lo hace más interesante como persona, además de que ha criado bien a ese niño –

-fufufufu pero si te das cuenta el tiene 16 y el niño tiene apenas seis, será que no es su hijo de sangre? –

-sea de sangre o no, el lo a criado como suyo, al parecer no tendremos a uno sino a dos –

-también piensas hacer –

-no a hiroto-kun no lo are, todavía es un niño, pero me asegurare de protegerlo no solo por issei si no por que es muy inocente para meterlo a esto –

-acaso son instintos maternales lo que veo –

Ella se sonrojo por las palabras de akeno

-yo digo que aceptes la propuesta que te hizo, serias una gran mama fufufufufu –

-akeno no digas esas cosas y ya vámonos –

-lo que digas, espero y issei-kun acepte unirse –

-… yo también akeno… yo también –

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Issei con hiroto en sus hombros caminaban por el puente

-oye papa? –

-si –

-me agrada onee-chan –

El paro por lo que dijo

-pero que dices? –

-ella me párese una buena persona, espero y sea mi mama –

-hiroto, déjame lo de buscarte una mama a mí si? –

-pero y si se lo pides? –

-te dije que la que tiene que ser tu mama debe tener sentimientos por mi, además según lo que escuche ella es una de las mas populares chicas en toda la escuela, no creo que tenga interés en mi –

-yo creo que le gustas –

-si claro, mejor dejemos eso de lado y vallamos a comprar ese helado, de que sabor quieres? –

-lo quiero de chocolate –

-ok –

Aunque el se disfrutaba de sus momentos con hiroto en su interior pensaba en un método o algo para hacer olvidar ese tema de una mama

 _-se que le prometí a hiroto conseguirle una mama, pero espero y poder hacerlo olvidar, se que suena egoísta pero, no quiero que salga lastimado por una decepción, además conmigo es mas que suficiente para criarlo, no necesitamos una figura materna.-_

-am…disculpa –

Ellos voltearon para ver a una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas, tenía un uniforme diferente al de su escuela

-se te ofrece algo? –

-yo quería… ver si tu querías…am…salir conmigo –

Y justo cuando iba a rechazar alguien se meto… otra vez

-me disculpo pero… -

-el acepta –

Issei abrió los ojos al saber que hiroto respondió algo que no debía, en cambio a hiroto estaba feliz de ayudar a su papa de encontrar a una mama

-hiroto! –

-que? Te estoy ayudando –

-pues te lo vuelvo a repetir, no me ayudes tanto –

-perfecto soy yuuma amano te espero el domingo a las 9 –

-que? Espera yo –

-el asistirá señorita –

-me alegro nos vemos –

Ella se fue feliz de y issei solo se deprimió mas, al parecer las cosas se complican

-hiroto no debiste haber dicho eso –

-pero que tiene de malo papa? Sensei me dijo que un padre soltero debe de buscarse una cita –

 _-maldición, esa mujer solo me complica las cosas metiéndole ideas a su cabeza_ –

-que esperamos el maraton comenzara en media hora –

-ok, vamos por los helados y despues a casa –

-SI, POKEMON –

Issei solo reia, esos momentos con su hijo no los cambiaria por nada

Pero ambos no se dieron cuenta de una chica bajita de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos, que los observaba

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

-me estas diciendo que era un ángel caído koneko-chan –

-si buchou, y issei-sempai acepto –

-enserio? –

-fue su hijo quien dio la respuesta –

-ara ara su hijo juega a casamentero, párese que va en serio lo de buscar una mama –

Rias solo se quedo pensando lo que dijo akeno no negaba que lo que hacia ese niño por su joven padre era tierno, pero no podía dejar que issei fuera a dejarlo yéndose al mundo de los muertos

Así que tomo una decisión

-el domingo aremos nuestro movimiento prepárense –

-estas segura de esto buchou –

-issei no se merece esto y además no quiero que hiroto-kun se quede solo, por lo que mañana nos prepararemos –

-fufufufufu espero y sepas lo que haces –

-… yo también lo espero akeno –

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Era domingo y issei se preparaba para su cita (forzada) con yuuma

Pero despues se dio cuenta de que no tenia a nadie para cuidar a hiroto ya llamo a algunas niñeras pero nadie estaba disponible

Y para rematar no tenia buena relación con los vecinos por criar solo a hiroto por lo que no puede contar con ellos para cuidarlo

-papa ya estas listo? –

-me temo que no voy a ir hiroto –

-pero porque? –

-porque no hay nadie quien te cuide lo mejor será cancelar –

-pero papa… -

-sin peros tú eres lo que me importa en este momento así que… -

*ding*

Paro de hablar cuando se escucho el timbre fue a ver y cuando abrio su puerta vio que era la persona que no esperaba ver

-rias-sempai? –

-hola issei vine a verte para decirte algunos detalles de… acaso vas a algún lado? –

-bueno pues… -

-mi papa va a una cita –

-hiroto! Nadie te pidio que hablaras –

-lo se –

Solo sonrío de manera inocente y issei suspiro de cansancio

-si pensaba ir a una cita pero voy a tener que cancelar ya que no tengo a nadie para cuidar de hiroto y… -

-pues entonces déjame cuidarlo –

El se sorprendió de lo que dijo

-disculpa –

-como lo oíste déjame cuidarlo, tu tienes que ir a tu cita –

-pero… -

-no es de buena educación hacer esperar a una dama –

-pero… -

-si! Ves papa ella me cuidara con eso no hay problema verdad? –

-no, pero… -

-vamos papa se te ara tarde –

El lo empujo a la calle y rias se divertía de lo que hacían

-ok ya pero no me empujes si –

El solo se detuvo y se arrodillo a su hijo

-te portas bien si, haces tu tarea y no le causes problemas a rias-sempai, me oíste –

-si papa, suerte –

-ok –

Después mira a rias que les dio su espacio

-se lo encargo cualquier emergencia me llama mi numero de celular esta apuntado en la cocina –

-no te preocupes issei, diviértete –

Ya después de eso el se fue no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a hiroto y desapareció al doblar en una esquina

-bien onee-chan vamos a jugar –

-fufufu ok hiroto-kun, juguemos –

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Issei había llegado al lugar acordado y esperaba a que su cita llegara, en honor a la verdad, esta es su primera cita, por un lado estaba emocionado pero por otro estaba preocupado, ya que a estado rechazando citas desde los 13 por temor a dejar a hiroto solo, jamás se a dado un tiempo para si mismo

 _-espero y se comporte… estoy preocupado, no es que no confíe en rias-sempai es solo que jamás e dejado a hiroto solo con una persona que apenas conozco… aun así a pesar de esto mis instintos me dicen que ella es buena persona, solo espero que no tenga que ir a mas citas, aunque le prometí a hiroto que le conseguiría una mama –_

-cumpliremos todos tus sueños –

Pero dejo de pensar cuando una chica vestida de cosplay le dio un folleto, el solo lo tomo y ella le dio una sonrisa y se fue

Issei quedo viendo el folleto y justo cuando iba a tirarlo su cita iba llegando así que solo se lo guardo en el bolsillo

-perdon issei kun te hice esperar? –

-no acabo de llegar –

El lo dijo para no incomodarla

Y ya con eso comenzaron con su cita

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Rias estaba teniendo su momento de diversión ya que hiroto la reto a buscarlo en la casa, cosa que ella encontro divertido

-listo o no aquí voy, frio, tibio, y caliente… en don-de-estas –

Busco por la cocina

Busco por la sala

Busco por el baño

Busco por su habitación

Ella comenzaba a tener problemas por encontrarlo

 _-debo admitirlo este niño es bueno escondiéndose –_

Después de tanto buscar decidió buscarlo en el último lugar, en su habitación

Pero nada

Y pensó en buscar en la habitación de issei, cuando entro busco por todas partes pero en ves de encontrarlo solo encontró algo que no esperaba encontrar

Encontró un pequeño libro de funda negra de cuero

 _-este debe de ser su diario... debería leerlo? –_

Tiene tentación pero

 _-NO... Eso seria violar su privacidad… pero… una mirada no haría daño –_

Ella lo abrió y decidió leer un poco pasaba unas cuantas paginas en las que no habían nada malo hasta que paso a una que leyó

 _-6 de septiembre del 2005, mi vida había cambiado hace ya un año, desde que mis padres habían muerto cada noche lloraba y tenia pesadillas, hasta podía escuchar la risa de ese maldito que me arrebato a mis padres, justo no tenia nada porque vivir, pero cuando salve intente salvar a esa mujer supe que mi vida cambiaria, mi dio el regalo que hasta este momento no cambiaria nunca, me dio a hiroto, y esa noche me prometí que siempre lo cuidaría –_

Después paso pagina para leer mas

 _-4 de enero del 2006, no ha sido fácil pero no me quejo cada ves que me levanta en la madrugada cuando llora se que es porque me necesita, los vecinos me dan miradas frías y murmuran de mi situación, pero a mi no me importa, hiroto es mi hijo y yo se que soy un buen padre –_

Rias pasó mas paginas hasta que dio con una

 _-25 de junio del 2009, desde que puse a hiroto al kinder no pensé que me traería problemas, los demás padres me argumentaban de que era muy joven para criar a hiroto y que lo entregara a un orfanato, pero que se creen que son, ellos no saben lo que he batallado para criarlo, me he hecho muchos sacrificios y pase por muchas adversidades para que me digan que soy muy joven y que debo disfrutar de mi juventud, pueden irse al carajo si quieren, yo soy buen padre no me importan sus argumentos o sus amenazas de denuncias a las autoridades, nadie me quitara a mi hijo –_

Paso mas paginas y se encontró con una muy importante

 _-10 de agosto del 2009, no me pudieron quitar a mi hijo ya que no encontraron pruebas de que fuera un mal padre por lo tanto el estado me permitió tenerlo conmigo, pero el servicio social me a puesto entre la espada y la pared, ya que hiroto debe crecer en un buen ambiente por lo que debo conseguirle una mama, si para un año y medio no consigo casarme podrían quitármelo, no quiero que eso pase, pero tampoco quiero involucrar a alguien en mis problemas, dios… por favor ayúdame, ya no se que hacer –_

Rias ahora entendió todo al leer esas paginas pero alguien le arrebato el diario, vio que era hiroto

-papa, me dijo que nadie lo debe leer, lo que hizo es malo onee-chan –

-hiroto-kun lo ciento yo, se que no debí leerlo pero… –

-papa se enojara mucho si se entera de que no fui el único que lo leyó –

-hiroto-kun no le digas a… espera, tu también lo leíste? –

El solo bajo la mirada y apretó al diario, rias noto que de sus ojos salían lagrimas

-… papa merece ser feliz, no quiero que me separen de el –

El lloraba mientras apretaba más el diario

-mi papa es el mejor de todos, lo quiero mucho, pero si no llega a casarse… no quiero que me aparten de el, no quiero a otra familia, solo quiero estar con mi papa… yo… yo –

Ella no dijo nada y solo lo abrazo para consolarlo

El lloro en su hombro como cualquier niño haría con su madre

-tranquilo, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, tu papa va a estar bien –

-onee-chan, tengo miedo, esas personas dicen que el es un mal padre –

-no hiroto-kun, no les hagas caso, tu papa es una persona maravillosa, a hecho tanto por ti, el es el mejor padre que podrías pedir –

-pero ellos podrían separarme de el –

-te prometo que no dejare que eso pase, te lo prometo –

Y asi se quedaron un tiempo

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Rias arropa a hiroto en su cama, de tanto llorar se había quedado dormido, y no lo culpaba el solo temor que te separen de la persona mas importante en tu vida es tan grande que no te deja tranquilo

 _-issei, hiroto-kun, ustedes han pasado por momentos difíciles –_

Pero para de pensar cuando sintió lo que esperaba

-koneko-chan –

La misma chica que observaba a issei apareció en la habitación

-si buchou –

-quédate con hiroto-kun, si los ángeles caídos atacan la casa llévatelo al club –

-si buchou –

Rias se trasporto por un circulo mágico

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Cuando llego al parque vio a issei tirado con una herida en el estomago dejando salir un charco de sangre, sus ojos apenas tenían brillo y apenas respiraba

-no te preocupes issei –

Ella se acerco y se arrodillo para acunar su cabeza y tocar su pecho

-pensaba en tenerte solamente por tu poder, pero ahora me has demostrado que vales mucho como persona, un ejemplo es al maravilloso niño que criaste, hoy morirás, pero renacerás como un demonio –

Ella lo acuno más a su pecho

-bienvenido a mi familia, issei hyodou –

Y con eso ella le permitió una segunda oportunidad, sabe que le espera un camino mas largo y difícil por recorrer, pero sabe que el pasara esas adversidades victoriosamente por su hijo y su nueva familia

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado este nuevo fic que se me acaba de ocurrir, veran, en todo mi tiempo en el que estuve leyendo fics jamas leei uno en la que issei era padre, si diran "tienes ideas locas" pero solamente hago lo que se hacer, ademas de que las ideas de los fics que ponen en mi opinión no me paresen tan llamativos,**

 **Que les parese esta idea para fic**

 **Si alguno vio la película de "el código Da vinchi" ustedes entenderán**

 **Issei es un descendiente de Jesucristo, y la iglesia busca matarlo pero los masones o los templarios o el priorato, lo protegen por orden de los dos serafines, michael, y gabriel, después conoce a rias y comienza una amistad de niños, pasan los años y issei se convierte en un exorcista no afiliado a la iglesia, queriendo encontrar la paz entre las tres facciones y su deseo de conocer a dios**

 **Habra retos, poderes sorprendentes y contara con varios elementos de ao no exorcist como los cánticos y las clases como dragón, caballero, invocador, etc**

 **Bueno hay me dicen si les gusto esta idea y de paso me dan una opinión de este fic**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo.**

 **Bueno eso sonó estupido, verdad?**

 **Hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo, y déjenme decirles que ya ando trabajando en el fic que les dije, si alguno no vio la película de "el código Davinchi" pues entonces les recomiendo que la vean para que puedan entender y no ofenda a ninguno que sea religioso, puede que sea solo una película, pero nos da el mensaje de que no siempre debemos de creer en lo que nos dicen, tenemos que pensar por nosotros mismos, y ver que si abrimos nuestras mentes y nos concentramos en lo que importa, podemos avanzar como mejores humanos**

 _ **Yo no se si dios existe, pero si existe, se que no le va a molestar mi duda**_

 _Mario Benedetti (1920-2009)_

 **Bueno sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: inesperado**

Otro día y el sol volvía a salir al alba y en una cama un adolescente se trataba de despertar, pero se sintió tan débil como si hiroto de niño lo hubiera mantenido despierto toda la noche

-ya es de día papa. Despierta, despierta, –

Y como siempre su pequeño hiroto, lo levanta a su manera pero en vez de reprocharle solo gimió de cansancio

-hiroto, hoy no, por favor –

El niño paro al ver que su papa estaba cansado

-te sientes bien? –

-no lo se, no me he sentido así desde hace cuatro años –

-papa mejor no vallas, quedémonos en casa –

-ni lo sueñes, iremos a la escuela jovencito –

-hmp… malo –

Hiroto solo hizo un puchero pero issei lo ignoro pero aun así el no deja de pensar en algo

-hiroto, que paso ayer? –

-fuiste a tu cita y onee-chan se quedo conmigo a jugar, pero después me quede dormido y ya cuando desperté en la noche te vi en tu cama, nada mas eso –

-nada mas? –

-si nada mas, sucede algo? –

-no, nada, ve abajo, preparare el desayuno –

-ok, papa –

Hiroto salio del cuarto y bajo pero issei se quedo pensando en su cama, al no creer que lo que pasó ayer no fuera cierto,

-tenia una herida de muerte… como es que sigo aquí? –

Sus preguntas nadie las contesto y al no saber y encontrar una explicación lógica decidió dejarlo de lado

-bueno… espero y no tenga problemas –

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Issei ahora caminaba junto con hiroto a dejarlo a su escuela pero justo cuando llego a la puerta no vio a ningún padre ni nada, y supo el porque

Lo supo cuando vio un letrero en la puerta

" _ **lo sentimos, cerrado por mantenimiento, vuelva mañana"**_

-EHHHHHHH? –

No podía entenderlo

-pero como es que paso, se supone que les dan un aviso a los padres, como es que –

Pero dejo de hablar cuando su celular sonó, el lo contesto

-bueno? –

 _(Hola issei-kun)_

-kasumi-san estoy en la puerta, dígame porque no me dijo que habría mantenimiento –

 _(… bueno… se me olvido decirte… )_

-como que se le olvido, debió de avisarme –

 _(si lo se pero veras, se me presentaron unos problemas y no me acorde, hasta ahora )_

-maldición, y ahora que hare –

 _(si quieres puedo cuidarlo )_

Issei lo pensaba pero al ver su reloj en su muñeca se dio cuenta de que llegara tarde

-no es necesario, algo se me ocurrirá, adiós –

Colgó y tomo a hiroto para ponerlo entre sus hombros

-nos vamos a casa papa? –

-no, iremos a mi escuela, ya se ocurrirá algo, sujétate –

-si –

El se sujeto de su cabeza y issei comenzó a correr, hiroto se divertía pero issei traba de no llegar tarde

Justo cuando iban a cerrar las puertas issei llego pero intento frenar levantando polvo, cuando llego vio que aunque dijo que se le ocurriría algo, en realidad no se le ocurre nada

 _-maldición y ahora que are, no puedo llevar a hiroto a clases, y no conozco a nadie que pueda cuidarlo –_

-disculpa –

El volteo a ver a una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos violetas con lentes de semi montura cuadrados, tenia el mismo uniforme femenino

Junto a ella había otra chica de cabello negro largo y ojos amarillos con lentes de semi montura, también tenia el uniforme femenino

-tu eres issei hyodou verdad? –

-si lo soy –

-bueno se puede saber el porque no estas en clases –

-la verdad es que… -

-papa, quien es ella? –

-ahora no hiroto –

Ellas se se impresionaron al escuchar como el niño le dijo papa al chico, ya habían escuchado rumores pero no pensaron que fueran verdad

-le pido disculpas am… -

-souna shitori, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y ella es tsubaki shinra la vice-presidenta –

-bien, vera shitori-kaicho la guardería en la que llevo a mi hijo hiroto esta cerrada por mantenimiento y no tengo a nadie quien lo cuide, si me dice que no se puede quedar pues… -

-no te preocupes hyodou-san, puedo entender que es muy difícil tu situación –

El solo se quedo callado buscando una solución pero dejo de pensar cuando la presidenta le hablo

-si tienes problemas podemos cuidarlo en la oficina del concejo, así no tendrías problemas para asistir a clases –

-emm, no quiero causarles problemas –

-no será ninguna –

Issei al ver que era una oportunidad, no muy convencido acepto. bajo a hiroto de sus hombros y lo puso en el suelo

-ok hiroto quiero que te portes bien y no causes problemas –

-vamos papa –

-hablo en serio jovencito –

-ok papa me portare bien –

El solo revolvió sus cabellos y luego se dirigió a souna

-si pasa algo me llama –

Saca de su bolsillo un papel con su número

-no te preocupes ve o se te hará tarde –

-ok y otra ves gracias –

El se retiro no sin antes lanzarle un gesto a hiroto de que se comportara

Ya estando fuera de la vista souna miraba a hiroto y el niño a ella con una sonrisa

-bueno hiroto-kun que te párese si nos acompañas a la oficina y nos divertimos? –

-si señorita –

-vamos no soy tan adulta –

-mmm… que tal onee-chan –

Ella se sonrojo y su compañera solo sonrio

-bueno si eso quieres hazlo –

-ok –

-bien hiroto-kun, te gustan los juegos? –

-si me gustan –

-bueno espero y te guste el ajedrez, ven acompáñanos –

Ella tomo su mano y hiroto tomo su mochila para seguirla

-nos divertiremos mucho? –

-si hiroto-kun –

Y ellos se fueron

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Issei estaba en su asiento cuando tocaron la hora del almuerzo en lo que hiba a abrir en su maleta

-hey ise –

El volteo a ver a una chica de cabello castaño atado a dos colas a los lados lentes de color rosa y ojos verdes, traía puesto el uniforme de la academia

-que hay aika-san –

-no tienes que ser tan educado, nos conocemos desde hace años –

-lo se –

-y dime que te pasó como para que llegaras tarde –

-bueno pues… -

El le contó a esa chica lo que le paso esta mañana y ella solo escuchaba

-trajiste a hiro-chan aquí –

-no tenia opción aika-san –

-bueno y donde esta –

-esta con la presidenta –

-y por que no me hablaste yo hubiera saltado las clases y llevar a hiro-chan a casa –

-y que te perdieras las clases? Eso no –

Ella solo miraba a issei con mucha molestia

-ise cuando vas a aceptar de que no puedes seguir criando solo a hiro-chan –

-oye sabes bien que soy un buen padre –

-si, se que eres un buen padre se nota por como criaste a hiro-chan y como siempre te saltas y dejas a los amigos solo para criarlo, pero tu mas que nadie sabes que hay cosas que no podrás enseñarle y que solo una madre podrá hacerlo –

-déjame adivinar, tu le enseñaras esas cosas? –

Ella solo lo miro y issei suspiro

-escucha, se que te preocupas por hiroto y todo, pero no puedo dejar que desperdicies tus momentos y estudios para atarte a una responsabilidad que es solo mía y en la cual me comprometí a hacerlo –

-sabes que quiero ayudarte a cuidarlo por que no me dejas? –

-… -

-tanto tú como yo sabemos que si no llegas a casarte en año y medio servicios sociales podría quitártelo y faltan cuatro meses para que se cumpla el plazo –

-no tienes que recordármelo –

-entonces que estas esperando un milagro? –

-aika-san mejor hablamos en otro momento? –

Ella suspiraba sabiendo que en estos momentos no llegaría a nada

-de acuerdo, pero solo te pido que pienses, y entiendas –

-entender que aika-san, sabes que para ayudarme a criar a hiroto tienes que casarte conmigo y tú me contaste que te gusta un chico, no te puedo pedir que seas la madre sabiendo de tus sentimientos –

Aika miraba con tristeza apretando sus manos

 _-ise, porque no te das cuenta que esto que quiero hacer no solo es por hiro-chan sino por ti también, cuando vas a darte cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti –_

Asi es, ella tiene sentimientos por issei

Cuando lo conoció se interesaba por el ya que lo encontró lindo, después a pesar de no ser sociable pudo hablarle y para cuando pasara el tiempo ellos fueran amigos, y después los mejores amigos

Luego conoció a hiroto entendiendo el porque era tan retraído y solitario, habiendo pasado mas tiempo con ellos pudo sentirse como si estuviera en una familia

Algo que jamás sintió ya que creció en un orfanato, jamás tuvo padres que la cuidaran o se preocuparan por ella

Hubo veces en las que ella lo cuidaba y sus instintos maternales la vencían queriendo e imaginándose siendo una familia junto con issei

Pero los problemas comenzaron cuando el fue acusado por los adultos de que el no era un buen padre

Ella fue el punto de apoyo tanto de issei como de hiroto. en todo el juicio. Aun recordaba como el lloraba por el miedo a que lo alejaran de su padre y jamás lo volviera a ver y ella lo abrazaba dándole palabras de apoyo

Cuando el caso termino issei le dijo que servicios sociales le permitió conservar la custodia solo si se casaba

Aika al escuchar eso sin dudar se había ofrecido para ser su esposa, pero issei no quería usar a su amiga y además de que no quiere darle su responsabilidad a nadie

Cada vez que lo hablaban ese tema pasaba a ser una discusión de la cual no había conclusión y sabía que era muy terco para admitirlo

Cuando aika dejo de hablar issei abrió su porta libros y se quedo estático. Ella vio cual era el problema

-otra vez se llevo tu bento, verdad? –

No se necesitaron palabras para lo que iba a pasar ya que lo que se escucho por toda la escuela fue

 **-¡HIROTO! –**

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

-ya se dio cuenta –

-aun pienso que estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste hiroto-kun –

Eran hiroto y souna comiendo un bento y jugando ajedrez

-no me pude resistir, además de que mi papa dijo que debo alimentarme bien… jaque mate –

-eres muy bueno, me venciste dos veces –

El se sonrojo y se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza

-no es nada mi papa y yo hemos jugado muchas veces, llevamos una racha de doce a trece –

-así? y quien lleva la delantera? Supongo que tu verdad? –

-no mi papa me enseño que sin esfuerzo una victoria no es buena, el nunca me deja ganar o me da ventajas –

Ella solo miraba a hiroto como el hablaba de issei como si fuera su héroe

 _-ahora veo que le vio a hyodou-san, el tiene todo lo necesario para ser un buen marido y padre, sin mencionar su buen corazón y los valores que le inculca a su hijo_ , _de no ser por que no tenga las suficientes piezas y porque me ganaste lo hubiera tenido en mi nobleza, eres muy suertuda rias –_

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una mencionada pelirroja de ojos azules entro hiroto al verla la reconoció al instante

-onee-chan –

-hiroto como estas –

Ella lo cargo y sona solo los veía

-que te trae por aquí rias? –

-escuche que un determinado joven padre trajo a su hijo a la escuela y las chicas lo andan buscando –

-para que? –

-para conocerlo ya que desde que le dijo que anda buscando una mama ellas… bueno… ya sabes de qué hablo –

Souna suspiro al saber que las cosas se complicarían

-y vienes a llevártelo ya que saben que esta aquí –

-si y además de que quede de hablar con issei hoy –

-el ya esta enterado –

-si ya envíe a yuuto-kun –

-ok te lo puedes llevar solo que no te vean o se armara un caos –

-no te preocupes –

Después se dirigió a hiroto que recogía sus cosas

-bien hiroto-kun no quieres ver mi sala del club hay cosas muy interesantes que te van a encantar –

-claro –

-bien pues vámonos –

Ella lo tomo de la mano y salieron pero no sin antes el inclinarse como agradecimiento

-onee-chan, gracias por el juego me divertí mucho espero y pueda jugar una partida con mi papa y ambos se diviertan –

-no tienes porque agradecer hiroto-kun y además de que estoy interesada por jugar una partida con tu papa lo estaré esperando –

Después de eso rias y hiroto se fueron y sona se quedo en silencio con sus pensamientos

 _-issei hyodou… eres una persona que ha captado mi interés –_

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Rias y hiroto caminaban con dirección al viejo edificio pero había alguien que los veía desde cierta distancia

-ese es el hijo de hyodou-kun? –

-si ese es, pero, porque rias-onee-sama lo tiene? –

-acaso será que ella también va tras hyodou-kun? –

-si ese es el caso no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad –

-no! Hyodou-kun es un buen partido estando al mismo nivel que el de kiba-kun, no podemos permitir que se nos escape –

Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que rias las escucho perfectamente

 _-asi que planean tener a issei… pues les deseo suerte, a el solo le interesa cuidar a hiroto –_

Cuando llegaron hiroto veía con interés la habitación

-valla es enorme, y tiene un círculo grande en el suelo –

-si me alegro que te guste –

-ara ara ese que veo es hiroto-kun –

Ellos voltearon para ver a akeno que tenía una charola redonda con dos tazas de té

-hola señorita –

-fufufu no tienes que llamarme así puedes decirme akeno si quieres –

-ok akeno-nee-chan –

Ella sonrío ante las palabras del niño

Pasaron las horas y hiroto les contaba cosas de su papa y de algunos programas de televisión ellas solo reían de lo divertido que es

Después llego alguien, era la misma chica que vigilaba a issei

-ya llegue buchou –

-que bueno que llegaste koneko-chan quiero que conozcas a hiroto-kun, hiroto-kun ella es koneko-chan una miembro del club –

-hola me llamo hiroto hyodou –

-koneko touji –

-quieres un dulce?, traje kasuteras –

Ella al escuchar kasuteras pudo ver que hiroto sacaba de su mochila y que estaban envueltos en papel

Cuando las vio supo que eran hechos de forma perfecta

Y no solo koneko si no también rias y akeno

Como eran cinco ellas tomaron uno y… ustedes juzguen

-mmm… esto es delicioso –

-ara ara el que los hizo es un experto –

Era lo que ellas decían pero koneko cuando lo probó con tan solo la primera mordida se quedo estática

-koneko-chan? –

Preguntaba rias preocupada por la chica cuando después se acerco a hiroto con una mirada seria

-hiroto-kun donde los conseguiste –

-papa los hizo, el los hace cada domingo para evitar que coma cosas que no son saludables en la calle –

-pues debo decir que es buen repostero porque… -

Pero rias paro de hablar cuando tocaron la puerta

-adelante –

Los que entraron era issei pero otro chico de cabello rubio claro ojos grises y con una mirada encantadora de príncipe entro, su nombre es yuuto kiba y es un miembro del club, también es conocido como el príncipe de Kouh

-buchou traje a issei hyodou como pidió –

-gracias y que bueno te estábamos esperando ise… -

No pudo continuar de nuevo ya que el sin que ella lo notara estaba sosteniendo del cuello con un brazo a hiroto mientras con el otro usaba los nudillos para frotar la parte superior de su cabeza mientra el niño agitaba sus brazos

-au, au, au, ay, lo siento papa no fue apropósito tenia hambre –

-no fue apropósito que te llevaras mi bento? Sabes lo difícil que hacer uno? No tengo problema si tienes más hambre, pero la próxima vez avisa, comer en exceso te puede hacer mal –

Ella tenía una gota de sudor rodando por detrás de su cabeza, al igual que todos

Después termino y hiroto se tocaba la cabeza de donde salía una línea delgada de humo

-eso me dolió papa –

-algún día me lo agradecerás así que no te quejes

-malo –

El le saco la lengua y issei solo se dio una palmada en la cara y suspiro,

Pero se dio cuenta que estaba presente frente a personas

-me disculpo si hiroto les causo problemas y… -

-no, el no causo ningún problema –

-ara ara, que eso que acabamos de ver? –

-bueno… hay veces en las que tengo que darle algo de disciplina para que se comporte, a su edad los niños se vuelven muy inquietos –

-aunque es una forma de disciplina sádica para mi –

Es lo que dijo hiroto entre dientes para que su papa no lo escuchara… pero

Le dio disciplina otra vez

-no creas que no te escuche enano sabe lo todo –

-au, au, au, ay, lo siento papa, no quise ser grosero –

-pues guárdate tus comentarios para cuando llegues a la pubertad jovencito -

Los miembros del club solo miraban con diversión el como interactuaban como padre e hijo

Ya pasando las cosas padre e hijo estaban sentados y rias estaba enfrente de ellos en otro sofá junto con su nobleza detrás de ella

Pero rias supo de su error

 _-maldición será mejor que saque a hiroto-kun de aquí –_

-koneko-chan porque no llevas a hiroto-kun a –

-le pido que me disculpe pero prefiero tener a hiroto bajo mi vista si no le molesta –

 _-bien… espero por el maou que todo salga bien –_

Ya sin mas remedio dejo caer la bomba

-bien issei te seré sincera todos aquí somos demonios –

Issei se sorprendió pero después no dijo nada en cuanto a hiroto

-wow en serio? Genial –

Al menos el se lo tomo bien, eso es algo

-a ver, déjeme ver si entendí, ustedes dicen ser demonios? –

-si, se que es difícil de creer pero… –

-hiroto trae tus cosas nos vamos a casa –

-pero papa –

-sin peros no voy a dejar que sigas hablando con estas personas que se creen demonios, y en cuanto a usted rias-sempai, debería darle vergüenza y madurar. No estándose creyendo ser un… -

*PAD*

-…demonio –

Es lo último que dijo en un susurro cuando vio que de las espaldas de los chicos salieran alas negras como de murciélago

-wow, mira papa se ven geniales esas… -

Pero no pudo continuar ya que issei lo puso detrás de el mirando hostil mente a rias y su nobleza

-quienes son ustedes y que quieren –

-ise debes calmarte, déjanos explicarte… -

-explicarme que? Como se que ustedes no son una amenaza? –

Se estaba alterando, en estos momentos lo único que le importaba era mantener a hiroto alejado de ellos

-si me dejas explicarte lo sabrás solo… –

-aléjate –

Ella se levanto del sofá mostrando sus manos

-ise se que te es difícil y que en estos momentos desconfías de nosotros, pero –

Ella chasqueo los dedos y de la espalda de issei surgieron las mismas alas que los demás

-también eres uno de nosotros –

El se asusto al ver esas alas en su espalda

-papa esas son alas tu también… -

-NO HIROTO, NO SE QUE ESTA PASANDO PERO… -

Paro de hablar cuando sintió algo en los hombros volteo para ver a rias que lo miraba a los ojos

-solo dame una oportunidad de explicarte y te prometo que no te molestare más, pero solo te pido una oportunidad –

Issei al verla a los ojos supo que lo decía con toda sinceridad, así que intento mantener la calma pero aun teniendo a hiroto a sus espaldas

 **(N/A ustedes ya saben la explicación así que no los aburriré con algo que ya es repetitivo)**

Issei pudo entenderlo todo pero al mismo tiempo tuvo curiosidad

-bueno, entiendo que ahora soy un diablo y usted me salvo, lo cual le estoy muy agradecido, pero como se usa eso de los Sacred Gears? –

-vamos a despertar tu Sacred Gear solo sigue estos pasos, entendiste? –

-si –

-ok primero cierra los ojos –

El obedeció y cerró los ojos

-ahora quiero que imagines a quien tú creas quien es el más poderoso –

-papa, imagina a Gildarts Clive de Fairy Tail –

-a Gildarts? –

-es muy poderoso además de que es genial –

-ok lo haré –

El se imagino a un hombre de cabello naranja una capa negra, tenia un brazo artificial. Ese es Gildarts el As de Fairy Tail

-ya lo tengo –

-bien ahora, imagínatelo un una pose en donde se muestre poderoso después imítala sin contenerte, una vez que lo hagas tu Sacred Gear despertara –

-ok… aquí voy –

-tú puedes papa –

Hiroto lo animaba y issei se concentraba buscando una pose y encontró la adecuada

El se puso de pie y camino a un lugar amplio para pararse en medio, después tomo una respiración y como si quisiera parar algo puso su mano izquierda con una mirada seria aun con los ojos cerrados

Y por pura confidencia algo paso una energía blanca y gris surgía de su cuerpo los demonios al ver esa energía dieron unos pasos atrás por tal aspecto intimidante

Pero hiroto en vez de asustarse veía todo con ojos de pura emoción

Después issei grito una palabra

 **-¡CRASH! –**

El suelo comenzó a quebrarse y las paredes a agrietarse y de la nada dos luces una verde y otra blanca aparecieron en su brazo izquierdo y en el lado derecho de su cadera

Cuando la luz dejo de brillar los demonios y hiroto abrieron los ojos y lo que vieron, los dejo sorprendidos

En el brazo izquierdo era como un guante de metal tipo armadura de color rojo que cubría hasta el codo con una gema de color verde sobre la parte superior de la mano con detalles dorados

Pero en su cadera había un cinturón metálico de color plata cromado y por donde debe de estar la hebilla que es en donde debe de estar en medio del cuerpo estaba al lado derecho de su cadera colgado sobre su pierna ya que el cinturón daba el aspecto de que estaba flojo lo único que lo cubría la pierna aparte del pantalón era un faldón de cuero negro que llegaba a cubrir hasta la rodilla

Además de que tenía una joya de color blanco en medio de la hebilla

-sabía que tenía un sacred gear pero no pensé que fuera a tener dos y para rematar, son muy potentes –

-buchou sabe que son esos sacred gears –

Es lo que kiba preguntaba a su rey

-bueno el del brazo izquierdo es el Booster Gear un Sacred Gear de nivel Longino medio, en la que tiene sellado al dragón emperador rojo, pero ese cinturón es mucho mas complicado –

-ara ara, a que se refiere buchou –

-me refiero a que ese otro sacred gear es muy poderoso que me resulta ridículo que no fuera considerado un Longino. Su nombre es Breaker Crash que permite destruir cualquier cosa que toca o sea dirigido al usuario, no importa si esta hecho de titanio o diamante, pero hay un riesgo en usarlo –

-y cual es –

-que el usuario debe de estar concentrado todo el tiempo que lo use ó puede… -

*CRASH*

No pudo terminar al ver como issei sin querer al intentar apoyarse en una pared lo destruye y no solo una si no otras dos más hasta que su poder sale al exterior

-destruir lo que toca sin intención de hacerlo –

Issei estaba sorprendido por tener tal poder

-wow papa tienes el poder como el de gildarts, eres increíble –

El no escuchaba solo miraba su brazo y su cinturón

Pero se dio cuenta que destruyo la pared sin la intención

-emm rias-sempai, me disculpo por la pared no fue mi intención… le juro que le paga… –

-no te preocupes issei solo mientras tengas activado ese sacred gear ten mas cuidado –

-ok –

-wow entonces yo puedo tener un sacred gear? –

-no lo creo hiroto quizás… -

-lo intentare –

El cerró los ojos y se puso en una posición en donde inhalo aire como si fuera a soplar, puso sus manos en frente de su boca en forma de embudo

Los demonios y issei no esperaban lo que venia

- **!** **KAIRYU NO HOKO¡ –**

El soplo y de sus manos surgió una luz de color rojo que segó a todos hasta que la luz bajo de intensidad y lo que vieron los sorprendió

Pero lo que los sorprendió mas fue que una llamarada de fuego carmesí saliera

Hiroto tenía dos guantes sin dedos con una gema azul en cada mano pero lo que mas les sorprendió era las llamas de color rojo sangre

Cuando hiroto abrió los ojos se sorprendió por los guantes

-siiiiiiii, tengo un sacred gear –

-esos son los Fire Karma con esos guantes se puede crear fuego que puede quemar cualquier cosa y no solo eso, tiene sellada a tiamat el dragon del caos –

Rias no esperaba que hiroto también fuera un poseedor de Sacred Gear y mas su nobleza

-así soy como natsu dragneel, mira papa –

Issei solo se palmeo la cara ya que se dio cuenta que en lo que se acaba de meter puede meterlo en aun mas problemas

 _-solo espero y esto no empeore mi situación actual…dios (ow) dame un respiro -_

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado, de ahora en adelante esta junto con, cariñoso e inestable amor y la edad no es nada serán los únicos que voy a actualizar**

 **Los demás estarán en espera**

 **Pensaba subir este fic el sábado pasado pero he tenido problemas personales que no me han dejado en paz**

 **Bueno sin más nos vemos**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	3. susurros

**Hey que onda raza soy yo de nuevo con más de mí**

 **Espero y les haya gustado el fic porque les traigo otro cap**

 **Sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 : susurros**

* * *

Era de noche y un chico que andaba en bicicleta pasaba dejando en las puertas tarjetas de manifiestos. Llevaba haciendo eso como tres horas pero no paraba de hacerlo

Paro para descansar y beber una botella de agua mientras bebía solo suspiraba pensando en su vida

 _-valla, ahora tengo que hacer trabajos como demonio primerizo… al menos hiroto esta en la casa de aika-san –_

Dejo de tomar agua para volver a su labor pero claro oraba por que esa decisión de unirse a los demonios haya sido la correcta

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Al día siguiente como dicta la rutina el se levanto con ayuda de hiroto claro

Cuando estuvieron listos y ya preparados salieron pero no sin antes ver que cierta pelirroja los esperaba en la puerta

-buchou? Que hace aquí? –

-pase para ver como andas -

-me alegro verla Onee-chan –

-a mi también hiroto-kun, y adonde se dirigen la escuela no empieza hasta dentro de una hora –

-voy a llevar a hiroto a la guardería –

-y puedo acompañarlos –

-em… no creo que –

-claro Onee-chan –

 _-genial lo que me faltaba –_

Ella los acompaño en el camino a la guardería cuando llegaron vieron a las madres despidiendo a sus hijos que entraban a la guardería

Pero la diablesa pudo escuchar los susurros que las mujeres le daban a issei y hiroto

-ese chico otra vez –

-no se amiga… pero ojala y le quiten a ese pobre niño –

-ese niño debe de estar con una familia verdadera y no con un adolescente que te imagino es irresponsable –

-y más al ser acompañada por una chica tipo niña rica de seguro la quiere enganchar –

-debemos advertirle para que no le ponga las garras de encima –

Rias se enojaba por como hablaban de issei y mas al escuchar que le decían "irresponsable"

Iba a decirle muchas cosas pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo era issei que tenia la mirada baja y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación

Ella aun a regaña dientes entendió y decidió respetar la petición de issei

Cuando llegaron a la puerta fueron recibidos por Kasumi que esperaba a issei

-hola issei-kun, hola hiroto-kun –

-hola Kasumi-sensei –

-em… hola Kasumi-san le dejo a hiroto –

-no te preocupes ya sabes que me gusta cuidarlo –

El se arrodillo a la altura de su hijo para despedirlo

-bien mini samurai te portas bien pasare por ti a la hora de salida y espero que no saques tu… ya sabes –

-no te preocupes papa –

-hablo en serio jovencito –

-vamos papa –

Después se levanto para despedirse de la maestra encargada mientras rias no dejaba de lanzarle miradas afiladas a las otras mujeres que hablaban mal de issei pero sintió un tiro en su falda

Bajo su mirada para ver que era hiroto que trataba de llamar su atención

-si hiroto-kun dime –

-tengo que irme y quiero despedirme como mis amigos lo hacen con sus mamas –

Ella se sonrojo al saber lo que quería… pero quien le puede negar esa petición con esa carita tierna… ella no

La diablesa se arrodillo y le beso la frente para después abrazarlo con cariño

Eso fue visto por todas la madres con malos ojos

Issei miro a rias y solo suspiro por los problemas que tendrá

Pero la que se lo tomo muy mal y no le gusto para nada fue a kasumi quien miraba esa escena como una alerta y a rias como una amenaza para sus planes

Rias se separo y le dio a hiroto una radiante sonrisa

-nos vemos hiroto-kun, pórtate bien y te prometo que podrás jugar con mi familiar que te párese –

-si Onee-chan te prometo que me portare bien –

-me alegro que te diviertas hiroto-kun –

Ella lo soltó y hiroto se metió pero con una sonrisa muy grande y sus amigos lo rodearon preguntándole si era su hermana o algo

Issei se despidió y el junto con rias tomaron camino a la academia

Pero kasumi no dejaba de mirar con ojos afilados a rias

 _-quien se cree que es ella al intentar robarme la atención de hiroto-kun –_

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Ellos casi llegaban a la entrada pero issei le hablo

-buchou me disculpo por lo del… -

-no importa ise, ellas no saben lo buen padre que eres por eso no me llega a importar –

-aun asi me disculpo y… -

Pero no pudo continuar ya que cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por miradas de toda la escuela. issei ya podía escuchar los malentendidos que estaban a punto de correr

-bueno que esperamos entremos –

-ok buchou –

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Las cosas no podían empeorar ya que cada chico no paraba de preguntar el como consiguió entrar al club mas popular de la academia

El solo les dijo que lo aceptaron, fin de la historia

Había llegado el receso y el tomo su cel para llamar pero…

-hey issei –

El volteo para ver a un determinado chico de cabello rubio era su amigo

-saji como te va –

-bien y todo, perdón por no poder recibirte ya que tenia asuntos que atender –

-no hay problema –

-y como esta hiro? –

-esta bien, ya esta en la guardería –

-bien me lo saludas, ese pequeño es muy energético –

-ya pregunta por ti, quiere saber cuando vienes a jugar halo –

-de no ser por las actividades del consejo ya habría ido –

-ya supero tu record –

-que! –

-así como lo oyes, el supero tu record –

-con más razón debo de ir! –

-oye, gracias por ayudarme con el papeleo de ingreso de no ser por ti ahora tendría que ir a otra academia y dejar a hiroto, mucho tiempo solo –

-no tienes de que amigo, se lo difícil que es para ti siendo un padre a tu edad –

-no tienes idea –

-hey chicos –

Ellos voltearon para ver a aika que se acercaba

-aika-san –

-aika –

-saji no te he visto desde que ise se metió en esta escuela. En donde has estado? –

-ya sabes, he tenido mucho trabajo en el consejo estudiantil –

-con la dictadura del consejo pues si te creo –

-hey que es lo que tratas de decir –

-nada fue una broma sabes –

-vamos chicos dejen de lado eso de las peleas por el momento –

-pero dejando eso de lado ise, hiro-chan entro al kinder? –

-si entro por que preguntas aika-san? –

-es debido a que… ha habido rumores de que andan robando a los niños –

Ambos chicos pusieron atención a las palabras de la chica de anteojos

-que clase de rumores aika –

-veras Saji, han rondado rumores de personas de la mafia y el crimen organizado que roban niños para venderlos como esclavos sexuales de pedófilos. Siendo sincera no me quiero imaginar si llegasen a tomar a hiro-chan –

-genial aika ahora voy a tener mucha preocupación por mi sobrinito –

-lo siento por decir lo que escuche –

Mientras ellos hablaban issei se había quedado en silencio debido a ese rumor mencionado por la ojiverdes

 _-solo espero que no se atrevan a tocar a hiroto o juro que de esos malditos no quedara nada –_

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-y entonces que paso en tu paseo con issei-kun he? –

-no paso nada akeno –

-o vamos, se que algo paso si no, no hubieras tenido ese ceño fruncido en tu rostro en casi toda la clase –

Y era cierto rias no dejaba de estar enojada al recordar como esas mujeres juzgaban a issei sin siquiera saber de el

En el fondo deseaba que issei no la hubiera detenido en su intento de callarles la boca a esas mujeres que creen que solo por ser adultos lo saben todo cuando ellas eran muy inmaduras por pensar por sus puntos de vista y su ignorancia que no notan que ese joven padre era diez veces mejor que cualquier hombre que ellas hayan conocido

Aunque no supo el porque sitio esas ganas de defenderlo y también no supo el porque quiso pasar mas tiempo con ellos

-apropósito rias he escuchado un rumor que puede interesarte –

-de que akeno –

-ha habido reportes de personas que roban niños para venderlos como mercancía a gente influyente que disfruta de ellos… no hace falta decirte que es lo que les hacen a esos niños –

Un silencio muy incomodo lleno la habitación

Y era claro que rias no se quiso imaginar las palabras de su reina

-la policía esta investigando esos rumores akeno, pero de ser así sona y yo tendríamos que intervenir en el asunto –

-temor a que ellos tomen a hiroto-kun? –

La diablesa solo suspiro mirando su taza de té

-ahora el y issei están bajo mi protección y no me permitiré que algo les pase –

-fufufu bien, apropósito rias… el asunto… -

-hoy no estoy de humor para ese inútil asunto –

Esas fueron las palabras de rias en un tono muy irritada

-nos centraremos en poder ayudar a issei y nada más –

-entendido. Solo espero y sepas lo que haces ya que siguen presionando con que aceptes –

-ellos pierden ya que saben que mi respuesta no cambiara nunca –

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Ya a la hora de la salida los tres chicos que eran Issei, Saji Y Aika estaban saliendo a un rumbo en específico

-oye ise ya conseguiste una extensión ante tu… problema? –

El castaño solo pudo suspirar ante la pregunta de aika debido a que las cosas con el estado no marchan bien para el

-al parecer los demandantes aun continúan con querer quitarme a hiroto y para empeorar las cosas el juez no quieren darme una extensión debido a los tramites legales que se requiere. Si para cuatro meses no consigo casarme… bueno… el resto es historia –

Ambos amigos del castaño estaban empezando a preocuparse ya que miraron como bajo su mirada al suelo

-oi amigo no podemos hacer algo para ayudarte? –

-no se preocupen algo se me ocurrirá. Por ahora que les párese si vamos a mi casa, hiroto los extraña –

-claro por que no. Tengo que ponerme al corriente y no dejar que me gane en halo –

-tengo que checar si alimentas bien a hiro-chan –

-vamos aika-san yo lo cuido bien –

Ambos charlaban de cosas dejando de lado el tema. Aunque claro que la chica de lentes miraba con ahnelo al castaño y con pensamientos en su cabeza

- _issei se que aun estoy a tiempo para que te des cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti…si tan solo pudieras darte cuenta tu y yo junto con hiroto seriamos una familia completa -_

Pero esa mirada no paso desapercibido por el secretario del consejo. Que miraba esto con ojos aburrimiento

 _-si tan solo issei se diera cuenta o ella le dijese sus sentimientos esta drama de telenovela terminaría. Pero ella prefiere el camino difícil… haaaaa… esto es muy problemático para mí –_

Claro eso para el era cosa de todos los días tras conocerlos… pero al no ser su asunto había decidido no meterse. Pero había veces en los que quería soltar la sopa

 _-pero me pregunto si… tendré que ser el casamentero en esta situación –_

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

La puerta de la guardería en donde issei siempre deja a su hijo hiroto siempre hay gente como madres y padres que recogen a sus hijos y llegar a casa con ellos

Pero ahora tenían sus miradas en un trío de jóvenes y mas en un castaño que los ignoraba olímpicamente

-issei-kun llegaste, hiroto-kun saldrá en un momento –

-gracias kasumi-san –

Kasumi la encargada de algunos niños había puesto una mirada afilada en aika antes de ir por el niño

Aika también le dio una mirada afilada con dobles de intenciones. Si las miradas fuesen disparos ambas ya tendrían que ir al hospital por herida de bala

-aun sigue teniendo a ese niño –

-hasta cuando dejara de jugar a ser un adulto ese mocoso –

-escuche que hasta lo llevo a su escuela la vez pasada que hubo mantenimiento –

-que! eso es irresponsable –

-eso es lo que les hemos advertido a las autoridades pero no toman cartas en el asunto –

Saji y Aika aunque para ellos no era la primera vez que les pasaba. Se contenían las ganas de hablarles y decirles unas cuantas cosas

-papa! –

-hey hiroto –

Ambos. Padre e Hijo se abrazaron como todas las veces que se encuentran

-papa me divertí mucho hoy aprendimos muchas cosas y además de que jugamos un nuevo juego –

-bien luego me enseñas ese juego pero mira quien vino –

El niño miro a las espaldas de su padre y sonrío al ver quienes eran

-Tío Saji! Tía aika! –

-hey enano como te va –

-hiro-chan te divertiste hoy? –

Los tres jóvenes y el niño se retiraban del lugar ante la mirada de los adultos que no dejaban de murmurar cosas que no eran su asunto

Aunque ellos creen que hacen lo correcto lo que no saben es que aunque sean adultos y años de experiencia uno no siempre puede tener la razón

Issei lo sabía, sus amigos pueden apostar que el castaño es más maduro que ellos,

Lo que no saben es que las cosas empiezan a ponerse mas difíciles para el joven padre

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado este capitulo**

 **Algunos esperaron mucho pero ya lo tienen la verdad**

 **Sinceramente no esperaba que les gustaran los dos capítulos iniciales**

 **Yo solamente hago lo que me gusta y me quita el mal sabor de boca de los fics de traición, abandono y venganza que ahora abundan más**

 **Ó sea que acaso no tienen otras ideas en la cabeza que no involucren eso que no pueden pensar en algo como**

 **Un ángel rebelde que a veces cuestiona a dios y a los demas ya que desea libertad**

 **Y una demonio heredera que busca la felicidad peleando contra un matrimonio arreglado**

 **Y si ellos dos de encontraran en una noche y al principio buscara motivos para matarse pero no llegasen a encontrar uno lógico aparte de ser enemigos jurados**

 **Y sin pensarlo buscan ser amigos y apoyarse entre si teniendo una amistad prohibida con un enemigo jurado**

 **Para que eso pase a ser amor y tengan que enfrentar a dios y a los maous para poder ser felices**

 **O esta**

 **Los primeros demonios que fundaron los 72 pilares fueron encerrados en objetos metálicos por el rey Salomón y ahora los descendientes de Salomón salen para usar esos objetos y defender con ellos a la humanidad**

 **Issei uno de los descendientes tiene la espada que tiene sellada a la demonio gremory y el báculo que tiene sellado al demonio sitri**

 **Junto con más descendientes ellos buscan la paz como el rey más sabio poseedor de la sabiduría de dios**

 **Esto me base en magi el laberinto mágico**

 **Acaso no pueden pensar eso**

 **Se me ocurrió esa idea escribiendo esto y relacionándolo con películas como inframundo la rebelión de los laycans que se las recomiendo**

 **Y tengo otras ideas más pero al ver que van a las mismas ideas pero con más detalles que compensan el cliché solo me deja un amargo sabor de boca**

 **En fin espero comentarios y si alguien me quiere felicitar o simplemente insultar mi fic solo manden un MP y los atenderé con gusto**

 **Sin más que decir eso es todo y las ideas que les deje si alguno esta cansado de lo mismo les pido que tomen esas ideas y las hagan si no pues sigan con la misma aburrida de siempre**

 **Y no se quejen conmigo después de todo todos tenemos el derecho a expresar nuestro descontento si no el mundo seria aburrido y sin sentido**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	4. Tiempo

**Hola espero y me hayan extrañado ya que**

 **Y lamento mucho el retraso de este fic pero he tenido muchos inconvenientes**

 **Ahora déjenme decirles que tras releer este fic me he dado cuenta que la mayor parte va a ser solo drama así que tratare de poner cosas cómicas como el que van a ver**

 **Espero y les guste**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Intro**_

* * *

En un baño limpio

Sin nada fuera de lo común

…

A excepción de una pequeña araña que caminaba en el grifo de la tina

Una puerta se abrió, era el mismo Hiroto que entraba con miedo acompañado de Issei que tenía una revista

-allí esta papa… - el apuntaba temerosamente a la araña

-es solo una araña no debes tener miedo – decía Issei viéndola

-por favor papa, mátala –

-Hiroto la araña tiene los mismos derechos de vivir que tú y yo… además es de mal agüero matarla en la casa – esto lo decía sacando dos pedazos de papel de la revista

-entonces que haras? – preguntaba el niño inseguro de lo que su padre iba a hacer

-es simple, la sacaremos de la casa – lo dijo acerándose a al insecto con los papeles

-papa ten cuidado – dijo preocupado

-tranquilo… todo estará bien –

El acerco los papeles a la araña

-ven amiga no te hare daño, te sacare de aquí y… -

Lo que no estuvo preparado fue cuando la araña camino por el papel, eso es lo que Issei esperaba pero que luego se subiera a su brazo es algo que lo altero. Trato de poner otro papel y esta seguía corriendo, Issei parecía estar atrapado y Hiroto se asusto

-ahhhhh! – ese era el grito del niño

-rápido hiroto corre! –

Ambos salieron del baño y bajaron las escaleras rápidamente y Issei seguía intentando manipular a la araña

-abre la puerta! Ábrela! – decía este aun girando los papeles

-Cual! Cual! – preguntaba alterado el niño

-la de atrás! No! La de adelante, rápido! Rápido! –

Hiroto corrió a la puerta de adelante y Issei aun con la araña fueron a ella una vez abierta…

-hola Ise vine a… -

El la lanzo a afuera y Hiroto la cerró. Ambos se tomaron un respiro

…

Hasta que el castaño se dio cuenta que una chica de cabellera carmesí estaba en la puerta con un bento… y lo peor… el mismo le arrojo la araña en su persona

-acaso fue…- el miro la puerta pero

El mismo Hiroto la cerró con seguro mirando a su padre con seriedad

-solo puede castigar a uno papa –

Esto lo decía mientras se escuchaban los gritos de pánico de la chica afuera de su casa

-pero yo… -

-toma la bici y corre –

-pero… -

-CORRE! –

El aterrado huyo de allí mientras el niño cerraba los ojos aun escuchando los gritos de la pelirroja

Y la moraleja es

"si vas a sacar algo… asegúrate de que otros no lo reciban"

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4 : tiempo**_

* * *

Pasaron dos meses y Las cosas en Kouh iban tranquilas para un joven padre que llevaba a su hijo en sus hombros, acompañados de una pelirroja que casi todos los días los iba a ver

En ese tiempo ambos platicaban y se conocían ya sea como ama y siervo o como amigos

Mientras caminaban muchos miraban a la trio, incluyendo una pareja de ancianos que tuvo nostalgia al verlos juntos

-cariño mira, los jóvenes de ahora ya son padres – hablaba la mujer

-me recuerda a nuestro tiempo juntos, se nota la felicidad que tienen en el aire –

Decir que los jóvenes demonios no se sonrojaron seria mentira

Ya que prácticamente si se sonrojaron con un hiroto que ladeo la cabeza de forma inocente

Ya pasando ese momento embarazoso…

-papa escuche que salió el nuevo Pokemon sol y luna… me lo compras? –

-ya tienes e Hiroto, además de que no te los has acabado –

-pero es el más nuevo – el niño ponía un puchero inflando sus mejillas

-no seas egoísta, además de que el dinero no me alcanza, te prometo comprártelo en tu cumpleaños –

-pero faltan seis meses –

La pelirroja que miraba todo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo interactúan como padre e hijo

-mira hiro-kun… hagamos un trato, si sacas buenas calificaciones en el próximo mes te lo compro, que te parece? – fue la propuesta de la pelirroja

-en serio? – preguntaba esperanzado

-claro, porque no –

-entonces lo hare… voy a sacar 100 en mi próximo examen! –

El castaño suspiraba al saber que su hijo evadió su sermón y obtuvo lo que quería

Cuando llegaron recibieron las mismas miradas de los adultos cosa que ambos castaños ignoraron pero una pelirroja se aguantaba las ganas de gritarles

Su único alivio fue abrazar al pequeño

La verdad ella disfrutaba estar con ellos

Tanto que no lo cambiaría por nada

-te portas bien hiro-kun, te prometo jugaremos ajedrez en el club que te parece? –

-si Onee-chan! -

Todo ante la mirada helada de la maestra

Ya después de eso ambos jóvenes caminaron en dirección a Kouh

Cabe decir que su relación es buena ya que hay veces en las que sus pláticas los hacen perder la noción del tiempo hablando de temas de los jóvenes de hoy en día

-se lo juro Buchou, no sé cómo ese anime puede ser tan erótico y tener sentido a la vez –

-bueno Ise, pienso que esas escenas eróge son para atraer la atención, solo piénsalo, sin esas escenas, sería como un programa de cocina normal –

-oiga, la cocina es divertida también, no ve el programa Iron Chefs américa? –

-es interesante? –

-se lo recomiendo yo saque como siete recetas de ese programa –

-pues lo tendré muy en cuenta sería interesante verlo -

Ambos sonrieron al estar muy entretenidos y poder hablar como personas en una conversación sana

Sip… otro día normal en Kouh

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Se llegó a la escuela y en las clases él tenía la mirada de muchos estudiantes cuando llego a su asiento

 _-y ahora que tienen? –_

Es lo que pensaba

En el trascurso del día las miradas no cesaron

Ya en el descanso cuando el profesor se retiró él estaba a punto de abrir su bento cuando

-oí, Hyodou! –

Uno de los chicos que lo ha estado mirando le hablo junto con otros más y algunas chicas que miraban a distancia tratando de juntar valor

-hemos oído que eres un padre… es tu hijo ese niño que vimos el otro día? –

El… esperaba esa pregunta

-si lo es… se puede saber por qué la pregunta? –

-mi madre me dijo que no te hablara ya que eres un chico que juega a ser un adulto –

-y le haces caso a tu madre? – él estaba algo molesto, pero se controlaba

-no lo sé, después de todo que un chico de preparatoria cuide un niño es algo mal visto –

-pues sigue escuchando las tonterías ignorantes que dice tu madre y déjame en paz –

El castaño iba a tomar sus cosas cuando de repente alguien con fuerza lo toma de la camisa, era el mismo chico que le hablo

-no te atrevas a insultar a mi madre o te partiré la cara! –

-pues dile a tu madre que si tiene un problema que venga a discutirlo conmigo y que no envié a su hijo que ni siquiera sabe pensar por sí mismo, ahora si me disculpas tengo un bento que comer antes de que suene la campana –

Esto lo dijo zafándose de su agarre

-hey que pasa aquí! – un grito desde fuera del aula se escucho

Y los estudiantes abrieron paso para ver que era Saji

-que está pasando –

-nada señor secretario, solo que Hyodou insulto a mi madre, lo que me dijo ella es cierto, es un imbécil que se cree adulto cuidando un niño que no es suyo –

Algo en lo que molesta mucho a Issei es que no tolera que digan que Hiroto, un niño al cual crio y alimento, que paso muchas noches en vela poder apaciguar sus lágrimas, las tormentas que tuvo que dormir junto a él para que no temiera, no es su hijo

Su mayor temor es que se lo arrebaten de su lado

Pero antes de que el respondiera…

-aquí el único imbécil es uno que solo se deja guiar por las palabras de una ignorante, si vas a hablar hazlo en base a tus opiniones y no los de otros –

Todos abrieron los ojos ante la respuesta tajante y dura que el rubio dio cosa que hizo enojar al chico que comenzó todo

-que me dijiste? –

-lo que escuchaste… y eso va para todos, antes de juzgar a alguien primero mírense al espejo y pregúntense si quieren hacerlo –

Todos callaron y se miraron los unos a otros para después retirarse yendo cada quien por su lado

Issei tomaba sus cosas y pensaba irse hasta que Saji lo detuvo

-hey Issei, estas bien? –

-… no te preocupes, estoy bien –

-seguro que lo… -

-¡dije que estoy bien! –

Ese cambio de humor fue lo alejo unos pasos a Saji del castaño

Él se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y con pesar se disculpo

-lo siento, es que yo… -

-no te preocupes lo entiendo, ya casi se acaba el tiempo límite, y la verdad estaría igual si estuviera en tu lugar –

-Saji… ya no sé qué hacer –

-bueno pues, Aika se ha ofrecido muchas veces a ser tu esposa. Tienes eso o que el estado te quite a… -

-¡no te atrevas a decir eso! – eso lo dijo con enojo

-cálmate quieres? Pero a menos que no hagas algo se volverá realidad – lo calmaba y a la vez le hablaba con franqueza

-lo sé, y no quiero que eso pase, no quiero que lo alejen de mi – lágrimas de impotencia y una fuerza de frustración en su puños se formaban en el castaño al ver que su pesadilla podría hacerse realidad

-tranquilo amigo –

El rubio puso una mano en el hombro de joven padre como señal de apoyo

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo, se lo que se siente estar en un orfanato y créeme no es nada bonito, yo tampoco quiero que el acabe allí –

-… gracias amigo no sé cómo pagarte lo que haces por mí – el expreso su agradecimiento limpiándose las lagrimas

-no tienes que – es todo lo que dijo antes de sonreír y extender su puño enfrente del castaño

-después te todo… somos hombres no? –

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y choco su puño con el del rubio

-si… lo somos –

 ***RINNNNNNNNNGGGGG!***

-será mejor que vuelva a mi aula, nos vemos luego – se despidió

-te veo más tarde, Hiroto quiere vencerte de nuevo en Halo –

-ja! dile que él va a caer – le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante ya saliendo del aula

Caminaba por los pasillos hasta que

-que fue eso Saji… quiero una explicación – una voz se escuchó en una esquina y de la sombra de esta misma salió alguien

-solo mantuve el orden en las aulas… Kaichou –

-responder e insultar no va con el consejo estudiantil, sé que lo que hiciste fue personal –

-si defender a un amigo va en contra de la doctrina de un demonio pues me declaro culpable y me disculpo si la moleste de alguna forma –

Ella estuvo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que camino a quedar en frente de el

-sabes por qué te reencarne Saji? – ella pregunto

El respondió con un movimiento de cabeza

-el Sacred Gear que tú tienes es solo una de las razones por las que lo hice, las otras fueron por tu personalidad y tu madurez, sé que tuviste que madurar rápido y esforzarte en tus estudios, y eso es lo que admiro de ti –

La diablesa le sonrió y el devolvió la sonrisa humildemente

-aunque hablaste con honestidad también podrían responder con violencia, no todos tiene la misma madures que tiene tú, tu amiga y Hyodou-kun, así que ten más cuidado la próxima vez, estamos claros? –

-claramente –

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Mientras tanto en el viejo edificio

-no puedo creerlo –

-ara ara, que sucede Buchou? Y que son estos documentos–

Era la misma Rias Gremory revisando una documentos a lo cual dirían que eso sería normal

Solo que estos no eran suyos… estos tenían un sello jurídico

-estos son una copia del caso de Ise –

-caso?... oh hablas de lo que me contaste después de reencarnarlo –

-sí, desde ese entonces he estado buscando una forma para poder ayudarlo, pero parece que no me va muy bien –

-si fueras abogada te entendería, pero las leyes son muy complejas, yo igual estoy preocupada por esos dos – expreso su preocupación

-lo sé, la única salida que tiene Ise es que se case con alguien –

-cuanto falta para que se acabe el plazo? –

-dos meses, ya no puede pedir una extensión – dijo la pelirroja aun viendo los documentos

-bueno pues… creo que en un mes podrías convencerlo –

Esas palabras confundieron a la heredera

-a que te refieres con convencerlo? –

-bueno pues te voy a hacer una pregunta, que sentirías si ves a Ise-kun con otra chica y que esta mimara a hiroto como tú lo haces? –

La azabache obtuvo su respuesta al ver como una taza de Té que estaba en el escritorio exploto en pedazos gracias a una liberación inconsciente de poder de la destrucción por parte de la diablesa

Y más al ver la expresión de enojo y como con su mano partió un lápiz en dos

Cuando Rias se dio cuenta de lo que hizo ella evito mirar a su Reina que le sonreía de forma burlona

-es inútil esconderlo de mi Rias, aunque no te culpo, él es un chico atractivo –

-pero que tiene que ver tu pregunta a lo que me dijiste de "convencerlo"? – pregunto

-bueno pues… desde hace meses que han estado saliendo y tienen una buena relación –

-solo salimos como amigos – esto lo dijo con un sonrojo

-claro, si son solo amigos pues no te molestaría que le pida una cita? O sí? –

-no crees que te estás pasando! – Akeno había dado un paso atrás ya que su Rey respondió con cólera

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo ella volvió a sentarse y tuvo la mirada gacha

-lo siento yo… -

-no te preocupes Rias, al parecer… te enamoraste de el – hablaba de forma tranquila su amiga ojivioleta

Ella no respondía

-date una oportunidad, quien sabe, quizás el este enamorado de ti –

-lo dudo, con el problema que tiene dudo que tenga tiempo para enamorarse –

-bueno pues inténtalo, una vez que se logre solucionar este problema inténtalo –

Ella se quedó en silencio al escuchar esas palabras, pensaba y razonaba, y por más que buscaba no encontraba nada malo en estar enamorada del castaño o de salir con el

Amaba estar con él, sus momentos con el fueron divertidos y alegres, lo mejor era que el la trataba con respeto y educación, como todo un caballero

Incluyendo los momentos que comparte con Hiroto, el niño con el que se encariño y le gustaba jugar, todas las veces que el viene al club son divertidas y su hiperactividad era lo que lo hacía único

Ha llegado a quererlos tanto que no se imagina la vida sin ellos

 _-puede que Akeno tenga razón… además ellos son mi familia ahora –_

Y con esos pensamientos ella llego a una decisión

-sabes que Akeno, tienes razón, lo intentare –

La azabache sonrió ante esa respuesta que dio su amiga

-me alegro que lo hagas –

Justo cuando la conversación termino

 ***puf***

Una carta apareció de la nada y cayó en el escritorio de Rias

Ella no se lo esperaba, la tomo y al abrirla vio un sello que conocía muy bien

Uno que le dio pavor

Leyó el contenido y su rostro tomo uno de enojo… para después destruir la carta con poder de la destrucción

-que paso Rias? –

-… el viene esta tarde –

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la Reina Gremory entendiera la gravedad del asunto

-qué hacemos? – en tono serio pregunto

-prepararnos, le voy a dejar las cosas muy claras a ese tipo –

Una determinación fuerte estaba en la mirada de la diablesa

Algo iba a pasar esta tarde

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Se acabaron las clases

Y Issei se preparaba para salir y recoger a Hiroto

Justo cuando iba a salir del salón vacío

-Ise… podemos hablar –

El no esperaba que su amiga Aika estuviera en la puerta

-emm… Aika-san no podemos esperar? Tengo que recoger a Hiroto –

-Saji fue por el… yo le pedí que fuera –

-un momento? Por qué hiciste eso –

-era para que pudiéramos hablar tú y yo –

Él no estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba a su amiga

Pero se asustó un poco al ver como ella cerraba la puerta con seguro y lo miraba con un sonrojo notable

-y bueno… de que quieres hablar? –

-ya faltan dos meses –

Esas palabras eran suficientes para que Issei se diera una idea de adónde iba la conversación

-lo sé, sé que el tiempo se me agota, pero no te preocupes algo se me ocurrirá y… -

-ambos sabemos que solo queda una salida –

Ella se acercaba lentamente haciendo que el por instinto se alejara hasta el escritorio del profesor

-puede haber otra salida, solo tengo que buscar más y… -

-acéptame –

El tono de su voz era muy diferente

Algo que el castaño noto

-acéptame y te prometo ser solo tuya y nada más, seamos junto con hiro-chan una familia –

 _-algo no anda bien –_ fueron los pensamientos de Issei

-solo tienes que aceptarme… por favor –

El quedo arrinconado en el escritorio y ella rodeándolo con sus brazos

No había escape

-Aika-san, que te sucede? –

-que me sucede?, pues resulta que ya no aguanto más –

-de que hablas? –

-de que ya no aguanto que no seas mío, que ya no aguanto que estés conmigo… Ise… yo –

Ella lo miro a los ojos aprisionando con sus brazos su cuello, el mismo castaño podría jurar que sintió el corazón de la chica latiendo a cien por hora

-te amo –

Y sin darle tiempo de nada

Ella lo beso

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de shock y la sensación que obtiene en sus labios

Por unos momentos el no supo qué hacer ni cómo responder, pero empezó a alterarse al sentir como una mano pasaba por debajo de su camisa

Intento detenerla

La palabra correcta seria "intento"

Ya que al ser un demonio su fuerza era más que la de un humano, por lo que corre el riesgo de lastimarla

Y la situación empeoraba al sentir como ella abandono sus labios para pasar a besar su cuello y como sus manos pasaban de su camisa a su pantalón

 _-maldición, debo hacer algo –_ por supuesto que tenía que hacer algo o acabaría por hacer algo de lo que se arrepentirá después

-Aika-san, espera yo… -

No pudo continuar de hablar cuando ella lo volvió a besar… pero esta vez metiendo la lengua

Cuando ella paro un momento… le hablo

-ya no puedo más… Ise… tómame –

-Aika por favor escúchame, esto que hacemos no está… -

Sus labios volvieron a ser besados

Por más que luchaba contra sus impulsos estos lo estaban venciendo… no podía hacer nada

Se sentía débil… impotente… sin poder o control de sí mismo

Hasta que… cedió

Sus manos que estaban estáticas ahora pasaban por los muslos de la castaña y sus pechos

El devolvía el beso y con mucha ferocidad haciéndola gemir y de un movimiento el la puso en el escritorio para besarla no solo su boca, si no su cuello y sobar sus pechos, mientras apretaba más su trasero

Aika se sentía en el cielo, en un paraíso de excitación y lujuria al sentir el roce de las manos de la persona que ama, los besos en su cuello, los suspiros de su aliento y sobre todo… su lengua

Tanto que esperaba ese momento al final valió la pena

Y está dispuesta a ir al final por el… de darle un hijo propio de ser el

-mmm… Ise… Ise… Ise – ella decía entre gemidos

Entre más pasaba el tiempo más la lujuria aumentaba

Ya el castaño solo tenía la mente nublada

Parecía que iban a subir el nivel pero…

 **[Reacciona]**

El escucho una voz

Por un momento su razón intentaba volver

 **[Reacciona]**

Volvió a escuchar y esta vez fue un poco más alto

 **[Reacciona socio!]**

Esta vez la voz volvió y con más fuerza

El grito fue suficiente para que él pudiera recobrar su razón

Se alejó de ella e evito mirarla, dejando a Aika confundida sin saber por qué el chico se detuvo

-Ise que pasa? –

Él no le respondía… ya que se sentido dos cosas

Un asco y un maldito

Un asco por no haber controlado la situación

Y un maldito por haberse aprovechado de su amiga… algo que se juró nunca hacer desde que ella se ofreció a ayudarlo con su problema

Sin mirarla tomo sus cosas y quito el seguro para salir de allí

-Ise espera! – ella se levantó tratando de detenerlo

El no escucho… o si lo hizo y fingió no haberlo hecho

Lo único que quería era escapar

Cuando el huyo ella se desplomo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada

Se sintió rechazada

No

La palabra correcta seria

Abandonada

Supo en ese momento que cometió un error al forzarlo a algo que no quería, debió haberse detenido cuando el intento razonar

Pero su desesperación y lujuria tomaron posesión de ella en un frenesí salvaje de deseo carnal con la persona que ama y deseaba entregarse

Ahora lo único que tenía con el castaño que era su amistad se ha roto

 _-que he hecho… Ise… perdóname –_

Eran sus pensamientos mientras sollozaba deseando volver atrás el tiempo y arreglarlo todo

Pero eso es imposible

Ya que el tiempo no espera ni perdona a nadie

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Sentado en la fuente estaba el mismo castaño en un estado de depresión muy notable

Aun si se mojaba eso no lo sacaba de su estado

Se culpaba a si mismo por no sobreponerse ante ese deseo que lo domino

Y lo peor… huyo como un cobarde en vez de haber aclarado las cosas

 **[Hiciste lo correcto, de no haberte detenido tú hubieras cometido un error grave]**

Esa misma voz se volvió a escuchar en su mente, no supo si era su conciencia u otra cosa relacionada con demonios

No pudo negar que tenía mucha razón, su situación actual no le permitía tener ese tipo de situaciones

Además de que alguien lo necesita en su vida

Y como un padre dedicado que ha sido el ara a un lado esos deseos e impulsos como siempre lo ha hecho desde que se juró cuidarlo

Sin importarle lo que a el mismo le pase

El hará todo

Por su hijo

Que es lo único que tiene ahora

 _-gracias… -_

La voz no les respondió… aun así él supo que un "de nada" ya no importaba

Se levantó e inhalo hondo

Para después exhalar y recobrar fuerzas para seguir adelante

-Papa! –

El volteo para ver como su hijo llegaba y corría directo a él para después saltar en un abrazo

Él lo sostuvo y lo cargo

-Hiroto, como estas, mírate estas algo sucio, en que te metiste esta vez? –

-el tío Saji y yo jugamos en el parque ya que paso por mi temprano, nos divertimos mucho! –

-me alegro espero y te hayas portado bien –

-claro papa, vamos al club de Onee-chan quiero jugar mostrarle que saque cien en este examen –

Todo esto fue bajo la mirada de Saji que supo porque algo le paso a su amigo

Solo suspiro de lastima al saber que lo que su amiga había planeado no salió como lo esperaba

* * *

 **###**

* * *

 _-te estas precipitando Aika, lo que vas a hacer es un juego peligroso –_

 _-lo se Saji, pero ya no aguanto más, no sé si pueda resistir otro mes viéndolo presionado por su situación –_

 _-Aika razona con un demonio! –_

 _-ya estoy más allá de razonar, entiéndeme! No puedes obligarme a retenerme en lo que siento –_

 _-… quizás no te puedo obligar a que te detengas… pero puedo obligar a que elijas –_

 _-a que te refieres? –_

 _-te doy dos opciones… o esperas hasta encontrar otra solución… o te confiesas y corres el riesgo de perder tu amistad con el –_

 _-… pues es obvio que… -_

 _-antes de que decidas primero déjame decirte una cosa… no importa lo que hagas, no importa que tan planificada estés ni siquiera tu sabes lo que pasara –_

 _-… -_

 _-y al final si nada resulta como lo esperas tienes que cargar con las consecuencias de tus actos… ese es el precio por errar –_

 _-… -_

 _-así que… elige –_

 _-… yo… elijo correr el riesgo –_

 _-solo espero que no te arrepientas –_

 _-no te preocupes… sé que elegí la opción correcta –_

* * *

 _ **###**_

* * *

 _-tal y como te lo había dicho Aika, el final tendrás que soportarlo… ese es el precio por errar… algo que he aprendido desde que supe que este mundo no perdona a nadie –_

Fueron los pensamientos del rubio mirando con nostalgia el atardecer y como el sol se alejaba

Después de todo el tiempo es el que nos rige

Y no espera ni perdona a nadie

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado ya que me tomo un buen hacerlo**

 **La verdad espero en serio que les haya gustado ya que me esforcé mucho**

 **Y no se preocupen ando trabajando en el noveno capítulo de Lazos Irrompibles que les aseguro que les encantara**

 **Y para los que quieren a Aika no se preocupen esta drama de amor juvenil tendrá una conclusión solo que tuve que hacerlo para que hubiera más drama**

 **En el próximo capítulo ustedes se sorprenderán**

 **Si alguno no le gusto o quiere opinar de lo bueno o lo malo del fic pueden mandarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Y ya saben no olviden comentar que sus comentarios son los que me motiva a seguir en**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**

 **Y les deseo a todos un atrasado feliz año nuevo**


	5. Familia

**Hey como andan**

 **Como verán un escritor ha sacado a andar una idea que le propuse**

 **Nunca pensé que llegaría el dia en que mis plegarias fuesen escuchadas**

 **Pero por ahora esperare con ancias los siguientes capítulos**

 **Hoy les dejo el siguiente capitulo de Joven padre**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5 : Familia**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-vamos papa ya quiero ver a Onee-chan, quiero que vea mi calificación perfecta! –

-ya cálmate, no desesperes hiroto –

Eran ambos… padre e hijo caminando en dirección al club

Issei lo llevaba en sus hombros

-papa? –

-dime? –

-te gusta Onee-chan? –

Eso casi hizo tropezar al adolescente

-de…de que estas hablando? Ella no me gusta –

Eso no calmo al niño… solo hizo que sonriera como un gato

-ella te guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusta! – dijo haciendo como dicho Exeed azul con alas

-que no me gusta… ella y yo somos amigos – es lo que dijo Issei intentando desesperadamente ocultar su sonrojo

-no lo niegues papa, ella y tú se gustan, porque no le pides que sea mi mama? –

-Hiroto! Ya cortala! – fue lo último que dijo ya muy avergonzado

 **[que un niño te humille así… que vergüenza]**

Eso voz confundió al castaño… era la misma voz que le ayudo a salir del embrollo en el salón

-quien eres… -

-papa que pasa? –

Al escuchar que la misma voz no respondió solo guardo silencio

-nada… vamos al club –

-ok, Onee-chan estará muy feliz de ver mi calificación –

El castaño no pudo evitar reír al ver la emoción de su hijo

Sin saber que se dirigían a algo que marcaría sus vidas para siempre

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-así que tu respuesta aun es un no verdad? –

-así es… por más que sea una decisión de ambas familias yo tengo el derecho de negarme en caso de mantener la integridad de la familia Gremory –

-por favor Rias… sabes que no te puedes negar –

-si puedo negarme… que no acepten mis negaciones es otra cosa –

-te comprometieron con Raiser Phenex… Tercer hijo de la Familia Phenex y genio en los Raiting Game… soy mejor partido para que tú y yo concibamos a la nueva generación de demonios sangre pura –

Ambas chicas Onee-sama junto con Kiba y Koneko estaban frente a una persona

Era alguien quien no era bienvenido

-los tiempos cambian Raiser… la sangre no importa si sea pura o no… sigue siendo el mismo color que corre por nuestras venas… -

Ambos discutían

-solo dices tonterías… nuestra sociedad se basa en la sangre y en la nobleza… que puede hacer una mujer contra toda la sociedad… nada –

-eso piensas tú –

-claro que lo pienso… de hecho no sé porque tengo que discutir contigo cuando como mi prometida debes de obedecer sin ninguna queja… así que vamos solo te ordenare de nuevo… regresa al inframundo y casémonos –

-tu mente machista solo me enferma, no me quiero imaginar lo que harás conmigo si una vez que sea tu esposa –

-ja… pues no pensaras en otra cosa más que en mi falo entrando y saliendo de ti, como mi perra gimiendo y pidiéndome más jajajajajajajajajaja –

Reía disfrutando del rostro de temor de Rias que tenía al haber imaginado eso

-sabes que no tienes salida… ahórrate la humillación del Raitin Game y ven obedientemente –

Él se levantó del sofá y acerco su mano para tocarla

-entre más lo aceptes será más fácil para ti… y mejor para mí –

Justo cuando ella iba a usar su Poder de la destrucción

La puerta se abrió

-disculpen por llegar tarde tuve un per… -

Ambos castaños podían sentir la tensión en la sala

Hubo un sentimiento cuando vio el rostro de desesperación de su ama… se sintió

Enojado

-quien diablos eres tú? – pregunto el rubio

-soy parte del club… se puede saber quién eres y que tratas de hacer… puedo ver que a ninguno en esta sala le agrada tu presencia –

-je… acasos no sabes quién soy? Debes de referirte a mí como tu superior –

-mi único superior es Rias-sama… no me voy a ante otro ni mucho menos a alguien que no ha madurado lo suficiente para saber lo que es la humildad –

-grrrrrrr, Rias será mejor que controles a tu siervo o voy a matarlo por este insulto que me está haciendo –

-no te atrevas o no quedara nada de ti! – respondía la chica con enojo ante tal amenaza

-solo dije la verdad… pero claro… nunca es cómoda –

Eso enojo más al rubio… y las burlas del castaño menor en los hombros del mayor no ayudaban mucho

-turn down for Wall!, jajajajajajaja –

-Hiroto! Que te dije sobre las trolerias –

-perdón –

-Ise, Hiro-kun, no pensé verlos aquí, Ise te había enviado un mensaje en tu Cel –

Ise había revisado sus bolsillos y se había dado cuenta de que no lo tenía

Supo que estaba en el salón… en donde había tenido… ese mal momento

Rias vio la mirada de tristeza en su peon y amigo… sabe que algo paso

-Onee-san mire, saque un cien en mi examen! –

El animadamente mostraba su examen… con una calificación perfecta

-me alegro por ti Hiro-kun… estoy muy orgullosa de ti y… –

-oye Rias! Que piensas tu ignorándome! –

Los tres voltearon a ver a un rubio con la cara roja de ira

-si crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras pues estas muy equivocada, te llevare conmigo al inframundo aunque sea por las malas –

Él la había tomado de la muñeca… justo cuando la pelirroja iba a liberarse alguien tomo la muñeca del rubio

Era Issei que estaba enojado con ese sujeto

-así no se trata a una dama… ni mucho menos se puede obligar a alguien por la fuerza si no tienes derecho alguno–

Decir que esto ya se iba al sur seria poco

-como osas tocarme! Reencarnados como tu deben saber cuál es su lugar en nuestra sociedad –

Él se quitó de su agarre soltando a Rias y mirándolo como si su mera presencia fuese una burla para sus ojos

-y quien dijo que quiero ser parte de la sociedad demoniaca?... si no soporto la mía y eso que soy humano… -

Respondía Issei sin importarle lo que el piense

-será mejor que te retractes de tus palabras… y soy Raiser Phenex tercer hijo de la familia Phenex… y será mejor que me pidas perdón de rodillas –

-lo siento… pero como dije, solo sirvo a mi ama y es Rias así que si esperas que obedientemente haga lo que exiges pues no lo hare –

-Rias debes enseñarle a este siervo a respetar a sus superiores! –

-solo dice la verdad… y tiene razón… mis siervos son leales a mí y a nadie más –

Decir que Raiser parecía a un semáforo en Rojo sería muy poco

Claro que Raiser ahora solo quería quemar al castaño hasta las cenizas, pero supo que eso lo metería en problemas y sus planes se vendrían abajo

Por lo que uso un enfoque diferente para hacer resaltar su estatus y callar a ese clase baja

-bueno pues déjame mostrarte algo que tú ni con toda tu vida podrás lograr –

Chasqueo los dedos y de un enorme círculo mágico que apareció en la habitación salieron como quince mujeres… todas ellas vestidas de diferentes formas y cosplays

Todas miraban desafiantes

-nos llamó Raiser-Sama –

-si Yubelona… ve a… -

-disculpen señoritas –

Todos en la sala miraban con confusión como Hiroto estaba sobre una rodilla frente a las chicas que invoco Raiser

-son muy lindas… alguna de ustedes quiere ser la novia de mi papa, él puede cocinar y limpiar… y también es un músico como hobbie y quiere llegar a ser primer ministro de Japón… -

Nadie hablo ante lo que veían

Pero…

-Hiroto! Te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas eso! – grito el castaño mayor con las manos en la cabeza por la humillante situación

-pero papa… -

-¡sin pe…! –

-¿¡Papa!? - fue el grito de toda la nobleza de Raiser al ver que ese niño llamo a ese adolescente Papa… no podían creerlo

-Rias acaso ese niño es el hijo de ese reencarnado? – preguntaba el rubio sin poder creerlo

-eso no te importa Raiser! – dijo Rias enojada… y con unos celos muy notables al ver que el niño con el que se encariño pedía a otras chicas ser la novia de su papa

 _-por qué no me lo pidió a mí? Yo con gusto hubiera aceptado! –_ fueron sus pensamientos apretando sus puños y sintiéndose traicionada por parte del infante

Ya que por las palabras de su padre entendió que esto sucede muy a menudo

-señoritas por favor perdonen a mi hijo, él no sabe lo que dice, esta deschavetado – dijo Issei en una rodilla con una mano en la cabeza de su hijo obligándolo a que haga lo mismo

-hey! Yo no estoy deschavetado! – respondía su hijo negándose a ceder

-tú te callas! Y te disculpas ahora mismo jovencito! – le grito a su hijo tratando de que se disculpara

-te estoy ayudando papa! –

-pues no me ayudes quieres! –

La escena cómica hizo reir a algunas… otras miraban analíticamente al castaño mayor… considerando la propuesta del niño

Cosa que molesto a las chicas de la nobleza Gremory (koneko incluida)

Pero

-a mí me gustaría… veo que es lindo –

Eso disparo más los celos de la pelirroja al ver como una chica de atuendo chino se acercaba al castaño

Por lo que Rias

-lo siento pero él no está disponible… -

Dijo acercándose al castaño

-he?... según lo que dijo el niño, está disponible –

-no lo está ya que yo… emm -

Callo un momento… dejando interrogantes a la nobleza y a todos los presentes

Pero dentro de ella se debatía si debía de decirlo o no…

-tu qué? –

-… él es **MI NOVIO**! – esto lo dijo tomando su brazo y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo avergonzada que estaba al decir esas palabras

Dejando en shock a todos… incluyendo al mismo Issei que no podía creer lo que pasaba y un Hiroto que sonreía de felicidad al ver que por fin pudo conseguirle una novia a su papa

Y una mama para el

Decir que Raiser estaba como un caldero seria poco… ya que parecía locomotora de vapor sacando mucho de su rostro por lo enfadado que estaba teniendo

 _-Rias… sé que te dije que comenzaras a ir por Issei-kun pero… no creí que lo hicieras ahora ni mucho menos en una situación como esta –_ fueron los pensamientos de la azabache al ver estos acontecimientos

 _-lo siento Ise… pero quiero que estés conmigo… me odio a mí misma por tener que recurrir a esto pero ya no hay salidas no quiero estar lejos de ti ni de Hiro-kun –_ Rias pensaba cerrando los ojos esperando lo que iba a decir el castaño

 _-ok… como fue que terminamos en esta situación? Esto que está pasando es muy imprevisto no sé qué debería de hacer o que responder, es obvio que Buchou me metió en esto para que pudiese escapar del el… lo cual no la culpo ya que a simple vista ese sujeto no lo quieren ni en su casa –_ pensaba Issei tratando de saber que hacer

Miro a la chica que colgaba de su brazo… ella tenía miedo… miedo de ese hombre (según su pensamiento)

Era el mismo temor que tenía esa mujer que le dio a Hiroto… esa mujer que no pudo salvar

Y se recordó a si mismo también… que se juró no permitir que alguien sufra, ni siquiera una mujer no debe de soltar lagrimas

Por lo que… a pesar de que su cabeza le decía que negara todo y tomara a su hijo para irse lejos de ese problema su corazón le decía que hiciera lo correcto

Una elección entre su hijo y lo correcto

Al final el eligió

-lo lamento a todos pero… -

Todos esperaban en silencio lo que iba a decir el castaño

La pelirroja solo cerro fuerte los ojos ante el inevitable rechazo que iba a…

-ella es mi novia y ha aceptado ser la madre legal de Hiroto… espero y lo entiendan –

…No tener

El chico eligió ambos… hacer lo correcto por su hijo… ya que si abandonaba a su ama seria ir en contra de todos los valores que le ha inculcado

El corazón de la pelirroja se aceleró mucho… y no solamente eso… sabe que le ayudara su truco para engañar a Raiser… pero también sabe que el castaño lo la abandono y decidió seguir en su plan

Pero…

-entonces… quieres ser mi mama? – pregunto el inocente Hiroto a la pelirroja

Dejando en shock a muchos incluyendo al castaño… otra vez

Justo el mismo pensaba corregirlo pero…

Ella soltó el brazo de Issei para mirar al pequeño…

No supo porque… pero sintió mucho gozo en su corazón… un sentimiento que solo sentía cada vez que lo tenía en sus brazos, cada vez que lo abrazaba, cada vez que lo ve sonreír y llorar

Solo supo y sintió que sus palabras le llenarían de felicidad

-si… seré tu mama… Hiro-kun –

El niño se sintió feliz… muy feliz… ahora ya no tenía que temer de perder a su padre… ni tenía que temer de no tener una familia completa

Con lágrimas en sus ojos el abrazo a la pelirroja… a su nueva madre… que también no podía contener el llorar

-Mama… -

Eso saco lagrimas a más de una persona… algunas chicas de la nobleza de Raiser lloraban

Akeno solo pudo sonreír ante esto... pero también recordando esos momentos que estuvo con su madre antes… ese día

En cuanto Issei… el por primera vez en su vida se sintió como si ahora, el solo fuese un observador

Supo que él se encariño de Rias y todos los días quería verla… siempre le agradaba estar con ella

Sabe que lo que está pasando no debería de pasar… sabe que esto lo más probable es que termine en decepción

Él no quiere compartir su responsabilidad con nadie

 **[Deja de ser egoísta… si tu cachorro quiere esto entonces cumple]**

La misma voz le volvió a hablar

Pero esta vez solo respondió

 _-¿y si esto acaba en…? –_

 **[Tú estarás allí si eso pasa... si los mismos cielos llegasen a arder de fuego y humo… tú como su padre… velaras por el]**

Eso era cierto… no importa lo que pasara… el estaría allí para su hijo

Por lo que solo… pudo sonreír al ver como su ama y su hijo tenían un momento madre e hijo

Esto iba a terminar con un buen final feliz

-que tierno… me dan ganas de vomitar –

De no ser por dicho Phenex que miraba todo con desagrado… cosa que molesto a todos… inclusive a algunas de su nobleza

-si ya terminaste con tu drama de novela Rias, déjame recordarte que tu estas comprometida conmigo y tu noviecito y su bastardo no te van a… -

-disculpa, que fue lo que dijiste? –

Era Issei quien en un tono de voz serio pregunto al demonio

-ho, acaso te molesta que me meta con tu hijo… es más que obvio que tú no eres su padre de sangre… a lo que me lleva a esta pregunta… porque cuidas a un mocoso que no es tuyo? –

Esas palabras enojaron a Issei de sobre manera… trataba de contenerse ya que tenía que ser más listo que el rubio

Hablo de forma honesta y sin tapujos

-quizás no tenga mi sangre… pero soy su padre y eso es lo que importa… tome mi responsabilidad porque eso es lo que un hombre debe de hacer… hacerse responsables ya sea propios o no… te puedo apostar que al primer momento en el que una de tus piezas resulte embarazada la vas a abandonar a su suerte –

La nobleza de Raiser estuvo a punto de hablar en defensa de su Rey… pero…

-ja, diste en el blanco… si una se embaraza ya no me sirve simplemente la cambiare por una que me sirva mejor y que no se embarace

Las palabras de su mismo Rey que hablaba sin ninguna duda hirieron de una enorme manera a las chicas (la reina se excluye)

Eso molesto más al castaño

-eso demuestra una sola cosa… que tú no puedes llamarte hombre… estas lejos de ser considerado uno… siento una profunda pena por las damas tu nobleza que tienen que soportarte –

 **(Pongan la canción de Nickelback the hammer´s coming down)**

-je, el único que siente pena soy yo al verte cuidando el vástago de otro hombre cuando deberías cuidar solo los tuyos propios… pero no te preocupes te quitare esa carga… Yubelona! –

-si Raiser-sama! –

-tráeme a ese niño para que lo reduzca a cenizas –

-como usted ordene –

Ella de su bastón invoco una energía roja que rodeo por completo el cuerpo del niño y haciendo que fuera a la mano de Raiser

Rias lo abrazo antes de que se fuera intentando que se vaya de sus manos… pero la fuerza era más que ella

-mama que pasa?! Mama no me sueltes! – decía el niño asustado intentando aferrarse a su recién madre

-Raiser no metas a mi hijo en esto! – decía Rias enfadada aun aferrándose a el

-los únicos hijos que vas a cuidar son los míos que tendrás en tu vientre, jajajajajaja…! –

 ***Pum!***

Paro de reír el rubio… y de un golpe acaba de traspasar una pared

Todo esto fue provocado por el mismo castaño que invoco sus Sacred Gears y con un puño lleno de Magia Crash había golpeado con mucha fuerza al Phenex

Estaba muy enfadado

La reina al ver a su Amo siendo golpeado solo apunto su Bastón para hacer pedazos al niño pero

Rias misma se puso delante de ella encarándola con una mirada que prometía muerte… apuntándole con Poder de la destrucción teniendo a Hiroto detrás de ella para protegerlo

-juro que te mato si intentas hacerle algo a mi hijo…maldita perra - fueron las palabras de la pelirroja siendo respalda por su enorme aura de lo furiosa que estaba

Sus instintos maternales la ayudaban en protegerlo

-crees que tú sola podrás hacer… -

Callo al ver que el Caballero y la Reina se posicionaban a lado de su Rey con ataques listos y dispuestos a pelear

Las de la nobleza Phenex también se pusieron en guardia listas a pelear

Mientras Koneko tomaba a Hiroto lejos

-llévalo fuera del club… que no le pase nada Koneko –

Ella sintió a las órdenes de su ama

Pero

-adonde crees que vas… -

En la puerta el mismo Raiser apareció dejando sin escape a la peliblanca quien con cuerpo intento proteger al niño de una bola de fuego que el mismo Phenex invoco

Pero

El mismo fuego se dividió y del mismo salía un enfadado Issei que golpeo con todo el poder que tenía al rubio. Haciéndolo sangrar por la boca, dejándolo adolorido y estrellándolo contra el muro

-no te permitiré que toques a mi familia! –

El niño volvió con Rias que no lo soltó por nada del mundo y mirando de muerte la Reina Phenex que aun quería volarlo en pedazos

Las cosas se estaban complicando

-bueno si así lo quieres clase baja pues esto lo llevaremos en un uno a uno, tú y yo en una batalla –

El invoco un círculo en los pies de Issei haciendo que este fuese trasportado junto con el mismo

Y en donde estaban ambos ahora no había nadie

-Papa! – grito el niño al no ver a su padre

-Hiroto quédate conmigo… todo va a salir bien – intento tranquilizarlo

-pero… -

-mírame, Hiroto mírame… -

El obedeció a las palabras de la pelirroja mirándola a los ojos

-Confiemos en tu padre… él ha entrenado duro con sus Sacred Gears y yo sé que lo que le espera él lo va a superar y volverá con nosotros –

-mama… tengo miedo – decía con temor y aferrándose a ella

-no temas… y tengamos fé… apoyemos a tu padre… una vez que esto acabe te prometo que los tres… estaremos juntos –

-lo prometes? –

-si… lo prometo –

Ambos se abrazaron

Esperando que esta no sea la última vez juntos… como familia

Una batalla decisiva está a punto de comenzar

Y una tormenta se cernía sobre lo que sería una espectacular batalla

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Esto fue en honor a alguien que uso una idea mía no voy a decir quien… Thegamedragon**

 **Las cosas se pusieron más intensas en mi fic**

 **Y habrá más solo den me algo de tiempo ya que aunque tengo en mente como sería la batalla quiero que todo sea bueno y que valla con el trama**

 **No se preocupen, que les aseguro y les gustara**

 **Y ya saben comentarios sin bienvenidos y si alguno tiene una queja o sugerencia puede enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé lo más que pueda**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	6. Furia

**Hey como andan**

 **Espero y tengan ganas por que hoy leerán un nuevo capítulo de Joven padre**

 **Sin más que decir… disfrútenlo**

 **Los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6: Furia**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Issei abría los ojos

Cuando miro a su alrededor vio que era un lugar que no conocía

Un páramo estéril

Un cielo gris rodeado de nubes de tormenta y rayos que llegaban al suelo

Seguido de grietas en el suelo donde una luz naranja salía y un calor nada agradable emergía

Y en frente de él estaba Raiser… el tipo que quiso matar a su hijo

-en dónde estamos? –

-este es una dimensión aparte en donde se hacen los Raitings Game… yo la cree personalmente ya que tenía planes para usarla contra Rias pero como apareciste tú creo que me conformare –

Issei se preparó para pelear sabiendo que no sería una pelea nada sencilla… que sería su primera de muchas peleas que tendrá que lidiar

Pero no retrocederá

Este hombre era una amenaza para su hijo

Y le permitirá llegar a el

Lo vencerá

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el club las cosas no habían cambiado

La reina aún tenía intenciones de matar al niño

Y la heredera Gremory lo tenía en sus brazos

-será mejor que te hagas a un lado heredera… Raiser-sama me ordeno matarlo –

-tu amo no está aquí… y no te permitiré que lastimes a mi hijo! –

-ja! Solo dices tonterías… ese niño no es tu hijo… no lo formaste en tu vientre… no lo alimentaste en tu seno, simplemente crees que solamente declarándote su madre puedes tener algún derecho sobre él, pero solo te engañas a ti misma, los vástagos no tienen derecho a existir en este mundo ya que no fueron planeados ni esperados a venir aquí –

Cada palabra de la Reina no solo hacia enfurecer a la Pelirroja si no que lastimaban de sobremanera al niño que escuchaba todo… llorando en silencio y preguntándose si en verdad el

Merecía estar allí… o vivir?

-calla! Guárdate tus venenosas palabras!... no importa lo que pase o si tengo que matarte, tu no lo tocaras! –

-mejor guárdate esos instintos maternales para cuando concibas a los hijos de mi Rey… y no los desperdicies en un vástago del que de seguro su verdadero padre no vale ni una mísera moneda de cobre –

-su padre tiene un valor incalculable que ni el mismo oro puedes comparar… y es… Issei Hyodou, grábatelo en la cabeza! –

En intercambio de palabras subía de tono y el niño aun lo escuchaba todo… culpándose de que esto pasara

-bueno si no te moverás entonces también te atacare… no te preocupes no dañare mucho tu cuerpo… Raiser-sama quiere disfrutarlo en su noche de bodas –

Apunto su bastón directo a ella que no retrocedía

Pero en medio de ellas un círculo con el símbolo Phenex se formo

-Yubelona! Basta! –

Una chica rasgos casi similares a Raiser la detuvo

-Ravel-sama que significa esto? –

-eso es lo que quiero saber… Isabela me lo dijo todo… se puede saber que tienes en la cabeza al querer matar a un niño! –

Ella se quedó en silencio

Rias seguía mirando todo junto a sus ciervos que no bajaban la guardia pero…

*nif*

Ella al escuchar un moqueo despego su vista de la Reina y miro al niño en sus brazos…

Cuando lo vio… simplemente se quedó en shock…

De los parpados de Hiroto gruesas lagrimas salían mientras trataba hasta lo imposible de no soltar el llanto

Rias después de esto ya no pensaba… sus ojos se cubrieron con la sombra de su cabello y una lagrima corría por su mejilla

Y sin mirar ella extendió su mano para crear una esfera de la destrucción… que con cada segundo crecía de tamaño

Eso alerto a todos

-Rias cálmate! – pidió su Reina

-Buchou! – su Caballero también pedía

La pequeña Torre no dijo nada solo se cubrió los ojos por tal poder que irradiaba su ama

Esto paso por una sola cosa

Esa mujer lastimo a su hijo

Y la piedad que le tenia se le acabo… estaba dispuesta… no… lista para borrarla del mapa

Apuntando su poder con una mirada fría que helaría el alma del más valiente guerrero a la Reina de Raiser

-Rias-sama, Deténgase ahora! –

Pedía Ravel tratando de controlar la situación

Pero ella aumento más el poder… no escuchaba a nadie… lo único que tenía en mente era matar a la responsable de las lágrimas de su pequeño

Justo cuando lo iba a hacer

Un círculo con el símbolo de la familia Gremory apareció y de él una mujer emergió

-que está pasando aquí! –

-Grayfia! Rias está fuera de control! – dijo Akeno en una esperanza de calmar a su Rey

-Ojou-sama cálmese! – ordeno

Pero ella no obedecía

Ojou-sama! – volvió a ordenar

Pero sin resultado

Justo cuando pensó en usar la fuerza…

-mama… por favor para… -

Algo detuvo su ataque

Era el mismo Hiroto que pedía a su recién madre

-mama… ya no te enojes… por favor… yo tengo la culpa… yo… -

La voz débil del niño de algún modo calmo a la diablesa… ya que la esfera desapareció de su mano para después consolarlo

Esas palabras que dijo no le gustaron para nada

-Hiroto por que dices eso? – preguntaba Rias preocupada

-porque si yo no estuviera aquí mi papa tendría una vida normal… quizás lo que dijo esa señorita es cierto… yo quizás… -

-no se te ocurra decir eso! –

El callo al ver como su madre lo miraba

Ahora tenía más razones para querer matar a esa mujer… había hecho creer a ese niño de que no merecía vivir

-tú te mereces estar aquí… tu padre te ama y prefiere elegir estar contigo a una vida de riquezas y lujos… no quiero volver a escuchar de ti esas palabras o juro que te castigare… te castigare… y te seguiré castigando hasta que entiendas… -

Ella hizo una pausa ya que se mantuvo fuerte por el… por ese niño

-… que te quiero y con mucho gusto acepto ser tu mama… -

Decir que esas palabras no llegaron al corazón de los presentes (excepto la Reina) seria mentira

Y fue suficiente para que el niño estuviera feliz… feliz de escuchar eso

-ahora… regálame una sonrisa… por favor – pedía la pelirroja

Él se limpió las lágrimas con su brazo y sin abrir los ojos le sonrió a su ahora madre

Calentando el corazón de muchos… incluyendo a Grayfia

-Ojou-sama me puede explicar que está pasando… y porque este niño le dice… -

-Grayfia… quiero que hables con Onii-sama y le digas que Raiser ha roto una ley… y que reúna a Otou-san y Oka-san… quiero decirles que no me casare con alguien que es capaz de atacar a mi hijo… -

Ella tenía dudas ante las palabras de la heredera

-yo me reuniré con ellos en la mansión… -

Iba a hablar pero…

-sí, él vendrá conmigo… no habrá queja verdad? – pregunto de forma seria la chica

Cuando la mucama negó la pelirroja se dedicó a mirar a la nobleza Phenex… en especial a la Reina

-más te vale que no te vuelva a ver nunca en mi vida o te juro… te juro por todo lo profano que no me importa hacerme enemiga de la Familia Phenex… te matare sin piedad alguna–

Su frialdad hizo estremecer de miedo a la mayoría de las siervas Phenex

La nobleza Gremory formo un círculo en sus pies para poder trasportarse a la mansión Gremory

Dejando a la nobleza Phenex solos en la sala del club

-Yubelona… esto lo hablaremos con mi padre de inmediato… Onii-sama esta vez ha rebasado el límite y la familia Phenex no tolerara este tipo de actos… entendiste –

Ella asintió pero aun trazando en su mente cumplir con la orden de su amo

Después toda la nobleza Phenex desapareció

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

En el mismo paramo desolado

 ***Pum!***

 ***Pum!***

 ***Pam!***

Ambos… se enfrentaban a diestra y siniestra

Los golpes y patadas se veían entre ellos… Raiser usaba su fuego con la intención de quemarlo y Issei con la magia Crash dividía el fuego y creaba ondas de choque muy poderosas

El castaño iba ganando terreno en la tormentosa pelea

Pero el rubio a pesar de los golpes mantenía una sonrisa de superioridad

Cuando pararon ambos tomaron su distancia

-esos Sacred Gears son poderosos, con más entrenamiento podrías ser un demonio poderoso… tú tienes tanto potencial desperdiciado por el cuidado de un vástago –

-no te incumbe lo que haga con mis talentos Raiser, no te perdonare que hayas intentado matar a mi hijo! – decía Issei algo agitado por la carga de usar el Breaker Crash

-no te preocupes yo te liberare de esa carga y cuando me case con Rias te usare en los Raitins Games para poder llegar a ser Rey del juego… solo tengo que matar a ese… -

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando un puño hundido en toda la cara lo interrumpió

Mandándolo a volar lejos ya que era muy poderoso

La ira estaba dominando a Issei al punto en el que no tenía otra idea que matar al causante de todo este lio

 _-voy a matarlo… voy a matarlo… juro que voy a matarlo! –_

 **[Debes calmarte, pelear con ira nubla tu juicio, no permitas que el la use en tu contra]**

 _-y que se supone que haga!? Si no lo venzo aquí el ira por Hiroto… tengo que matarlo! –_

 **[Ambos estamos de acuerdo de que tienes que matarlo, pero solo serás presa fácil si sigue provocándote, piensa en tu cría!]**

Y otra vez esa voz vuelve a ser su voz de la razón

Siguiendo sus consejos respiro hondo y trato de usar la cabeza en un método para tener un plan

 _-bien estoy abierto a cualquier idea… dime que puedo hacer… emm –_

 **[Ddrag… ese es mi nombre… y no te preocupes tengo un plan, es arriesgado y puede matarte pero si lo logras tendrás una enorme ventaja sobre ese pavo]**

 _-no importa mi vida… mientras Hiroto este a salvo valdrá la pena… solo dime que hacer –_

 **[Bien el plan es este…]**

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-Rias se puede saber que está pasando… y quien es ese niño que tienes en tus brazos – preguntaba un hombre de cabello rojo y barba

-se suponía que tú y Raiser arreglarían sus diferencias pero cuando escuchamos que nos querías ver pensé que era para que nos dijeras que aceptabas casarte con el… dinos que está pasando – hablo una mujer de cabello castaño casi parecida a la misma pelirroja

Mientras un pelirrojo de aspecto joven miraba en silencio con Grayfia a su lado

-Oto-san, Oka-san, ahora tengo una razón para decirles… que no me casare con Raiser… no me casare con un hombre que es capaz de matar a un inocente niño, ni mucho menos si es mi hijo quien intentó matar – eso dejo en shock a los mencionados padres

Mientras los siervos estaban detrás de su ama esperando órdenes y Hiroto se ocultaba en el pecho de la chica, no asomaba la cabeza por temor que esas personas con las que hablaba su madre lo miraran con odio

Se sentía protegido en sus brazos

Y ella no pensaba soltarlo o que se le fuera de sus brazos… no después de lo que esa Reina quiso intentar con su pequeño

-Rias… dime si entendí? Dices que ese niño que tienes en tus brazos es tu hijo? – preguntaba la castaña aun sin poder creer lo que su hija le decía

-si Oka-san… me comprometí a ser su madre, ya que la persona de la que me enamore es su padre… -

-hija… dímelo todo – preguntaba su padre en un tono serio

Ella relato todo… desde cómo conoció a Issei hasta como se encariño a su ahora hijo Hiroto… incluyendo el cómo Raiser intento matarlo

-y así son las cosas, yo me enamore de Issei Hyodou… y empecé a amar a su hijo ya que no me imagino una vida sin ellos… no me importa si me quitan mi título de heredera yo aun seré la madre de Hiroto… espero y entiendan que no puedo cumplir sus voluntades, no podría amar a un hombre con el corazón podrido como Raiser… solo puedo amar a Ise –

Después de esas palabras hubo un silencio

Sus padres estaban contrariados… no sabían que pensar de esto

Siempre pensaron que su hija no era lo suficiente mente madura para dirigir el clan sola por lo que pensaron en buscarle un marido… Raiser era la opción (según ellos) perfecta para que ella madurara y viera que las cosas son como las antiguas leyes mandan

Pero al verla decidida… determinada… hablando con madures y seriedad se dieron cuenta de que en realidad lo que le faltaba no era tener un marido… si no confiar más en ella

Todas las veces que su hija hablo de no querer casarse con Raiser pensaron que eran solo berrinches por miedo a la vida de casada

Ahora se cuestionaban si se habían equivocado en más cosas en el pasado

Mientras el hombre se levantó para acercarse a la chica

-Rias dime… estas dispuesta a lo que conlleva cuidar una vida… puedo ver por tu rostro que lo sabes bien pero, estas dispuesta? – preguntaba el hombre

Ella solo miro al hombre sin vacilación abrazando más al niño a su cuerpo… encontrando el valor y sintiendo ese sentimiento que todas las madres experimentan al tener a sus hijos en sus brazos

Alivio y Seguridad

Con una sonrisa solo le respondió

-lo estoy Onii-sama, si me alejaras de él lucharía para tenerlo de nuevo en mis brazos, ya no puedo pensar en una vida sin verlo feliz… lucharía contra los mismos ángeles para que no me lo arrebataran –

El hombre pudo ver que en sus ojos había sinceridad, y también supo que si pasara por su mente en quitarle a ese niño ella jamás se lo perdonaría en su casi eterna vida

-bueno si esto te hace feliz, pues no me importaría aceptar a este pequeñín en la familia – el pelirrojo sonreía al ver a su hermana sonreír y abrazar más a su pequeño

-Sirzench, estás de acuerdo con esto? –

-claro que lo estoy padre, Rias me ha demostrado madures con esto… además no pueden negar que ustedes no querían un nieto… verdad? –

-bueno, yo esperaba que ese nieto fuera hijo de Raiser… pero con lo que nos ha contado me di cuenta de que quizás la sangre no lo es todo – su padre reflexionaba

Mientras la castaña se levantó del mueble y camino a la chica

-creo que también me equivoque… de hecho tu resultaste ser más madura que nosotros hija –

Ella sonrió a su madre

-gracias Oka-san –

-y bien? no me vas a presentar a tu hijo? – preguntaba en broma la castaña

El único problema es que Hiroto no quería mirar a nadie

Hasta que…

-Hiro-kun… no temas, ellos no te harán daño –

Cuando alzo la mirada el niño vio que su madre le sonreía dándole seguridad

-saluda a tu abuela… ella y mi familia quieren conocerte –

Y con esas palabras el volteo para ver a esas personas que su madre mencionaba

La castaña quedo cautivada por esos tiernos e inocentes ojos verdes, pudo ver que el niño tenía algo de temor

-tranquilo… no te hare daño, soy Venelana Gremory pero puedes llamarme abuela si quieres –

Ella se agacho con los brazos esperando un abrazo

El niño no sabía qué hacer, si corresponder o simplemente quedarse en su zona segura

Cuando miro a la pelirroja ella simplemente asintió dándole a entender que lo haga… que no temiera

Ella lo bajo al suelo y suavemente empujo al niño animándolo a ir

El con timidez caminaba… pero cuando llego a los brazos de la mujer ella lo abrazo con cariño

Por primera vez Hiroto desde el comienzo de la tarde, con todo lo de Raiser… se sintió tranquilo

Venelana se sintió feliz… sus deseos de ser abuela eran muchos desde que había nacido su primer nieto

No le importaba si era un demonio o no… le cautivaron esos ojos tiernos y esa inocencia que deseaba contemplar en un nieto

No podía dejar de sonreír y de abrazar a ese pequeño

Lord Gremory en cambio no supo que decir al respecto… nunca en su vida espero que algo como lo que presenciaban sus ojos pasara… pero tampoco paso por su cabeza que esto le desagradara… simplemente tenía que pensarlo mas

-no puedo creerlo, Rias tu hijo es muy tierno y adorable… dime abuela, por favor dime abuela –

La castaña suplicaba al niño quien por su timidez no supo que hacer… hasta se le olvido hablar

-vamos madre, lo estas asustando, puedo ver que este pequeño no ha tenido una abuela en su vida por lo que no sabe qué hacer, además por lo que escuche de Rias… esa Reina intento matarlo verdad? – preguntaba el pelirrojo uniendo conjeturas del porque la actitud temerosa del niño

-así es Onii-sama… ella dijo cosas que él no debía escuchar –

-pues que lo piense dos veces –

Todos miraron a la castaña que tenía el ceño fruncido, talvez no le gusto eso de que alguien quería matar a su nuevo nieto

-no importa si es la familia Phenex… no dejare que le toquen un solo cabello de mi nieto –

-amm… Oka-san, creo que… -

-Abuela… -

Por unos momentos el corazón de la castaña se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras… miro al niño en sus brazos, que le sonreía

Decir que estaba feliz seria poco

La felicidad fue tanto que abrazo más al niño… tanto que derramo una lágrima

El momento era feliz

O

Eso pensaba

-Oka-san! Lo estas asfixiando! –

Y era cierto su fuerza lo estaba dejando sin aire

Por primera vez Hiroto experimento lo que es el amor de una abuela… una letalmente amorosa

Por poco el pobre pequeño pasa a mejor vida de no ser por su madre quien logró salvarlo de las garras de la castaña

-Oka-san creo que debes medir tu fuerza un poco… él es un humano, además no quiero que lo malcríes y se vuelva mimado contigo –

-por favor Rias, perdóname, quiero abrazarlo de nuevo por favor –

-no -

-… por favor -

-no… -

-… por favor –

-no más abrazos por hoy… - lo dijo seriamente dejando en claro que no le daría a Hiroto otra vez

Pareciera que la hija es la madura que su madre

Esa escena hizo reír a todos

-bueno, me alegro que ahora Milicas ya no sea el único miembro joven de la familia… él y Hiroto se llevaran bien –

Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo y sabiendo que ahora su hermana no tendría que casarse con alguien quien no amara

-mama, papa donde esta? –

La pregunta saco de sus pensamientos a todos los presentes

Rias tuvo una idea de donde estaba… supo de los planes de Raiser y lo que él pensaba hacer por lo que si sus sospechas no le fallaban, el castaño en estos momentos peleaba en un mano a mano contra el inmortal arrogante

Pero ahora que Hiroto era su hijo no lo iba a arriesgar en ir a esa dimensión y ponerlo en peligro… su prioridad ahora era mantenerlo a salvo y velar por que el castaño saliera ganador de esa pelea

Y que volviera vivo a casa

-Rias voy a hablar con la familia Phenex y… -

Pero antes de que Lord Gremory terminara de hablar un círculo con el símbolo de la familia Phenex emergía del suelo

Del el salieron Lord y Lady Phenex quienes tenían semblantes serios junto con su hija Ravel Phenex quien los acompañaba

-Lord Gremory… vengo en nombre de la familia Phenex a disculparme por los actos de mi Hijo, y hablo por todos de que en realidad estamos muy avergonzados por esto –

-Lord Phenex no tiene por qué disculparse, fue su hijo quien provoco todo esto… pero creo que con esto voy a tener que cancelar el acuerdo de matrimonio entre las familias… no pienso comprometer a mi hija a un hombre que es capaz de querer matar a un niño –

-acepto y comprendo que es lo mejor –

Los miembros de la nobleza Gremory estaban felices, su ama ya no tendrá que casarse

Pero la felicidad en el rostro de Rias no aparecía… solo se mantuvo seria aun pensando y teniendo a Hiroto en sus brazos… no lo negaba… estaba angustiada por Issei

Por lo que cargando a Hiroto ella se acercó a Lord Phenex

-Lord Phenex… quisiera pedirle dos cosas si no es mucho pedir –

-adelante –

-quisiera pedirle que por favor nos diga o nos muestre como le está yendo a mi peón y novio –

Eso confundió al Phenex…

-a que se refiere?... está peleando con mi hijo en este momento? –

-él fue trasportado a una dimensión y quiero ir a ayudarlo pero no voy a arriesgar a Hiroto a que Raiser lo ataque… por lo que le pido que por lo menos pueda ver como esta –

-hecho… algo más? –

-la Reina de Raiser… intento matarlo, aun si no fuese una orden de su Rey ella quiso hacerlo, nada me gustaría más que eliminar yo misma a esa mujer… si eso se le puede llamar ahora… –

Ella paro un momento

El enojo de Rias aumentaba al tener los recuerdos frescos en su memoria de como esa mujer sin vacilación o empatía quería cumplir el deseo de su amo

-pero solo quiero que sea castigada y que nunca se acerque a mi territorio ni a mi hijo… eso es lo que pido –

-… no se preocupe ella fue castigada por tal acto y mi hijo también será castigado… le doy mi palabra señorita Gremoy –

Ella asintió estando ahora un poco más tranquila

Dije un poco ya que aún le preocupa Issei

-Ravel… -

-si Otou-sama –

La hija menor invoco un círculo en donde una imagen se revelaba

Era el mismo campo de batalla

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **[y ese es el plan, recuerda que todo depende de tu voluntad, si llegas a ceder aunque sea un poco va hacer difícil que puedas controlarte de nuevo… entendiste el plan?]**

 _-entendí, se lo que tengo que hacer ahora –_

El mismo Phenex se volvió a parecer teniendo su sonrisa arrogante burlándose de él

 _-cuanto te tomara? –_

 **[Mínimo veinte minutos, una vez iniciando no debo ser interrumpido]**

 _-ok comienza de una vez, yo te comprare algo de tiempo –_

 **[ok socio]**

Para sorpresa de todos los que lo estaban viendo el descarto el Booster Gear

Dejando a un Raiser levemente confundido, para luego sonreír

-que pasa, acaso ya te rindes? –

-no me he rendido Raiser, voy a pelear sin el –

-ja, que patético… aunque con tu otro Sacred Gear puedas pelear hubieras ganado con el Booster Gear

-no te preocupes… dentro de poco te voy a hacer sentir lo que es el miedo, pagaras por lo que hiciste y por los quien tú has lastimado –

-entonces ven, muéstrame lo es que el mie… -

No termino de hablar cuando vio como el castaño se lanzó para conectar un golpe

Cosa que logro pero no le duro mucho ya que Raiser respondió dando un golpe en el estomago

Después desaparecieron

En todos los lados se escuchaban ruidos de golpes, dos borrones chocaban entre sí, uno rodeado de fuego y otro de color blanco chocaban entre si

Ondas expansivas se producían por cada golpe

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-son rápidos, apenas puedo verlos- dijo Kiba quien estaba mirando el encuentro

-ara ara, no pensé que Issei-kun fuera tan fuerte – hablo Akeno sonriendo, pero por dentro preocupada

-sempai fuerte – Koneko también estaba sorprendida

Rias no decía nada, solo miraba la pantalla suplicando que el castaño pudiese ganar

-papa… -

Desvió su mirada al notar la preocupación de Hiroto… quien con miedo miraba la pantalla

-mama tenemos que ir con papa – suplicó

-no, tenemos que quedarnos y ver desde aquí, ir allá es muy peligroso, no me arriesgare a que salgas lastimado y no está a discusión – lo dijo firmemente

-pero mama… - quería protestar

-entiende que esto lo hago por tu bien, confiemos en tu papa, el ganara y volverá con nosotros… yo lo sé –

El niño aunque entendió que si va a ese lugar solo le ocasionaría problemas no pudo evitar sentirse inútil ahora

Ella sabía lo que sentía por lo que lo abrazo más y lo consoló diciéndole palabras suaves para calmarlo

Los demonios mayores no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver que Rias de forma madura y maternal calmaba al niño

Venelana solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza

 _-serás una gran madre Rias –_

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

 ***Pum!***

Un golpe cruzado se produjo

Ambos recibieron el daño en sus rostros

Se alejaron manteniendo distancia

Mirándose

Uno con más arrogancia y ganas de más pelea

Y otro con seriedad… y algo de desesperación

Ya que no estaba yendo a ningún sitio

-tanto potencial… tanto poder… tanto talento… si tan solo pudiera usar ese talento para algo bueno mi familia será más poderosa –

-solo le sirvo a Rias-sama Raiser, jamás seré tu esclavo –

-es inevitable… una vez que te venza voy a casarme con Rias y a matar a ese bastardo, no te preocupes me lo agradecerás ya que te voy a entrenar y a moldear para que seas un arma perfecta –

El enojo de Issei aumentaba más… pero debía calmarse y seguir el plan

Todo dependía de el

Raiser creo muchas bolas de fuego en las que el castaño evadió saltando y otras desviándolas en las que crearon grandes explosiones

-Ora! Ora! Ora!, intenta pelear reencarnado! –

 _-maldición Ddrag apúrate! –_

Ese momento fue uno en el que

-te tengo… -

Lamentaría

Ya que el Phenex apareció detrás de él, con una bola de fuego más poderosa que impacto en toda su espalda

-Gaaaaaaaahhhhhh! –

Con mucho dolor fue arrojado hasta estrellarse entre las rocas y quedar enterrado en ellas

-ja!… espero no haberlo matado ya que quiero empezar a entrenarlo, y de paso que vea como mato a esa sabandija que tiene como hijo –

Raiser se regodeaba de su supuesta victoria…

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-papa! – grito el niño muy alterado

-Hiroto cálmate! Quédate conmigo! – decía Rias tratando de calmarlo

-no puedo quedarme aquí y dejar que ese hombre lastime a mi papa, mama tenemos que ir a ayudarlo! –

-miren! – dijo Kiba llamando la atención de todos

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

De las rocas una luz blanca salía y de la nada estas salieron volando en pedazos revelando al chico usando su Magia Crash, en sus manos

-yare yare, acaso no te rindes? –

-… eso que hiciste fue muy sucio, pero que se puede esperar de alguien como tu? –

Eso molesto al rubio pero no dejo que eso lo afectara

Issei apretó su puño derecho y con Magia Crash golpeo el suelo haciendo que este temblara y se cuarteara sacando de balance al rubio

-te tengo! –

Con un combo de muchos golpes acribillo a Raiser, golpes que si llegaron a lastimarlo en serio

 ***Pum!***

Y terminar con un golpe final cargado de Magia Crash y darle en el mero rostro

El salió volando a estrellarse contra un escarpado de tierra y que una avalancha le cayese encima

Issei se puso de rodillas respirando agitadamente teniendo un sangrado en la nariz y en los ojos, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar

 _-aun no controlo por completo el Breaker Crash, y Ddrag aún no acaba… joder ahora qué hago? –_

No tuvo tiempo para pensar ya que del montón de rocas un pilar de fuego emergía, y de él un Raiser muy enojado

-esto que hiciste ha colmado mi paciencia, ya me canse de esta pelea! – el fuego a su alrededor aumentaba de intensidad mientras se elevaba por los aires

-pensaba dejarte inmóvil mientras me veías quemar a cenizas a tu bastardo y hacer mía en la cama a tu ama, pero como me has hecho enojar, simplemente voy a convertir a tu hijo en mi siervo –

Esas palabras a pesar de que lo enfadaban no ayudaban en su estado

Raiser alzo una mano y con el creo una enorme bola de fuego que parecía un sol en miniatura

-tu familia y yo vamos a pasar un buen rato juntos, ja ja ja ja ja ja! –

Y sin piedad

La lanzo

El enorme sol descendía de forma lenta hacia el castaño

Quien al ver como su próxima muerte se acercaba solo cerró los ojos

Y sonrió

Muchos pensaron que él ya se había resignado

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-papa! Noooooooo! – Hiroto lloraba al ver la inevitable muerte de su padre queriendo ir allá y salvarlo

Rias no lo soltaba, trataba de hacer que no mirara la horrible escena que iba a pasar, pero aun tenia esperanza

 _-vamos Ise, tu puedes hacerlo! No te rindas! Vuelve con nosotros! –_ fueron sus pensamientos con lágrimas en los ojos

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Pero justo cuando iba a llegar el sol asesino a terminar con su vida…

 **[esta listo socio, úsalo ya!]**

 _-ok… -_

Pero a la sorpresa de todos los espectadores cuando el castaño abrió los ojos, estos en vez del color almendra

Eran verdes brillantes

 _-hagámoslo! –_

Él se levantó y con de sus puños, como Logan de los X-Men, de sus nudillos unas garras de energía verde largas de un metro se formaron y salto directo a la bola de fuego

- **Dragon Claw!** (Garras Dragón) – con sus garras verdes de un solo zarpazo partió el sol en dos

Dejando sorprendidos a muchos, de su espalda unas alas rojas de cuero gris emergieron de su espalda rompiendo lo que quedaba de su ya quemado uniforme, dejándolo su formado pecho expuesto

Haciendo sonrojar a las jóvenes espectadoras y provocando celos en una pelirroja por esa mirada de deseo de su Reina

Raiser no podía creer lo que pasaba, el antes resignado reencarnado ahora se levantó para sacar una técnica que nunca había visto en su vida y partir como si nada su ataque

Pero no pudo pensar más cuando vio como el castaño volaba en su dirección con garras listas para cortarlo

Cosa que logro provocándole una herida en el pecho, lo curioso era

Que le dolía más que cualquier cosa que haya sentido

Tanto era su dolor que no podía hablar, solo se agarró el pecho que comenzaba a sanarse con sus llamas pero de forma lenta

Cosa que lo altero y preocupo al mismo tiempo

Pero también sintió un sentimiento que nunca espero sentir

-lo puedes sentir? –

El volteo aun con sus alas de fuego viendo como el mismo chico aún tenía sus garras que rebosaban de energía verde… un temor muy grande estaba sintiendo al verlas

-te dije que conocerías lo que es el Miedo… esta vez ha llegado la hora… tu hora –

El aunque tenía miedo también sintió ira

Ira por ver que ese reencarnado se impone contra su voluntad

-maldito!... no te dejes llevar por el momento! – cegado por la Ira este lanzo múltiples bolas de fuego… pero…

No sirvieron de nada

Ya que el castaño con un zarpazo de sus garras creo viento para dispersar esas llamas

El rubio siguió lanzando más bolas de fuego intentando darle

Pero Issei con agilidad volaba a través de ellos y así poder acercarse a Raiser

Ya cuando lo tenía cerca solo giro y de la parte baja de la espalda una cola escamosa de energía verde se formaba para después con el giro golpear en el pecho al Phenex dejándolo sin aliento y enviándolo al suelo creando un hundimiento de tierra muy grande

Raiser no podía entender como era que ese poder que manifestaba su oponente superaba al suyo… y lo peor

Estaba siendo abrumado

Y sus temores aumentaban al ver la mirada fría y letal que le daba el castaño desde el aire… una mirada que prometía una cosa…

Castigo

El cómo podía se levanto

-maldito!... crees porque ahora eres más poderoso puedes mirarme desde arriba? Tú no eres nada! En cambio yo soy Raiser Phenex! Tercer hijo de la familia Phenex y… -

-es no me importa! – Issei con grito de mucha furia junto sus manos para con ellos crear una esfera de color verde apuntando al rubio

- **Dragon Pulse!** (Pulso Dragón) – Issei lanzo la esfera que con cada metro que avanzaba este tomaba la forma de un dragón occidental con las fauces abiertas listo para devorar a su presa

Que era el Phenex

Que huyo al ver que esa técnica si podía hacerle daño

Con sus alas de fuego volaba lejos… pero le fue imposible

Ya que el mismo dragón de energía lo cazaba, por más que volara el no dejaba de cazarlo

En un intento desesperado el uso una gran bola de fuego y la lanzo contra el dragón verde

Ambos ataques chocaron y explotaron

Dejándolo respirar tranquilo

Cosa que no le duro

Ya que Issei desde arriba y con una energía verde en sus manos unidas…

- **Dragon Hammer!** (Martillo Dragón) – golpear a Raiser como la fuerza de un martillo de guerra

Provocándole mucho más dolor que el que se podría imaginar y volviendo a dar con el suelo y esta vez hundiendo más el paisaje

Ya ni si quiera podía moverse

El dolor era algo que atemorizaba su corazón

Pero alrededor del Phenex vientos de color verde giraban llevándose y arrastrando rocas y escombros

Era un vórtice

 **-Dragon Twister!** (Ciclón Dragón) – era Issei que con sus alas controlaba los vientos atrapando al Phenex en ellos

Para Raiser estar en ese ciclón era como estar atrapado en una licuadora en donde abajo te espera una muerte segura

Con todas sus fuerzas intento salir el Ciclón

Cosa que logro a pesar de los múltiples cortes que su cuerpo presentaba y sus llamas poco sanaban

Ahora ya no podía hacer nada

Ya no tenía las fuerzas para continuar peleando

Él fue superado en poder por ese reencarnado

Lo supo cuando volvió a sentir el mismo ataque cola verde en su espalda y mandarlo al suelo

Ya una vez allí Raiser se arrastró de forma patética intentando llegar a un montículo de tierra

El castaño toco tierra de forma elegante y sin problemas, camino de forma tranquila a Raiser

Con unas garras verdes en su mano derecha

Era claro lo que pensaba hacer

Cuando llego a lo pateo para que lo mirara, extendió sus garras y estas se alargaron hasta casi llegar a su cuello

-alto… espera por favor… no puedes matarme – suplicaba el Phenex aun con dolor y escupiendo sangre de su boca

-dame una razón para no matar a una escoria como tú – pregunto Issei de forma fría y mortal

-este matrimonio… es necesario para los demonios… un reencarnado como tú no debe de meterse en esto… -

-Rias-sama es una persona a quien admiro… a quien llegue a sentir algo por ella… me ha ayudado siendo mi amiga y apoyándome en lo que hago, no permitiré que un tipo desagradable como tú la haga sufrir como lo hace con su nobleza… ni mucho menos permitiré, que seas una amenaza para mi hijo! –

Sus ojos y sus garras brillaban más y de ellas unos destellos eléctricos bailaban alrededor

Haciendo que este sintiera ahora lo que es el verdadero miedo

Miedo de una criatura que es venerada por la humanidad como símbolo de poder y dominio

Miedo

De un Dragón

-y ahora… -

Moviendo su brazo hacia atrás listo para clavar sus garras y cortarle la cabeza

El rubio con lágrimas en los ojos los cerro esperando su final

Pero…

Algo paso

Un círculo con el símbolo de la familia Phenex apareció

-por favor no lo mates! –

De él una chica salió… era Ravel quien se interpone en su camino intentando proteger a Raiser

-muévete… - le ordeno Issei

-no… - dijo ella

-quítate! – le grito

-si lo hago lo mataras, por favor no lo hagas! – suplicaba la Phenex

-ese tipo que intentas proteger intento matar a mi hijo, mientras el viva mi hijo estará en peligro, así que quítate ahora! –

-se lo que intento hacer! Pero aun así, es mi hermano, por favor! –

Ella se arrodillo ante el castaño implorando por la vida de su hermano

-se lo suplico, perdona la vida de mi hermano, hare lo que sea que usted me pida, pero por favor perdónelo! –

El castaño ahora estaba en un dilema… ver a esa chica suplicando por la vida de alguien quien no la merece simplemente hizo dudar si debía ignorar esas suplicas o solo perdonarlo y volver a casa

-papa! –

Salio de su dilema al escuchar la voz de… -

-Hiroto? –

El volteo a ver que de un círculo mágico con el símbolo de la familia Gremory apareció en el salieron Rias cargando a Hiroto

-Ise…-

Papa! –

Ella lo bajo para que el niño fuera corriendo a los brazos de su padre

Issei ignoro los Phenex para recibir a su hijo… pero

El mismo Raiser se levantó y empujo bruscamente a Ravel a un lado para lanzar una bola de fuego a un solo objetivo

A Hiroto

-muere! –

El la lanzo y la bola de fuego iba a mucha velocidad en dirección a quedar en cenizas al niño, mientras este se paralizo por el miedo

-Hiroto! – grito Rias volando para intentar salvarlo

Pero

Él fue cubierto por unas alas rojas que recibieron todo el fuego sin que ninguna de las llamas lo tocara

Era Issei que logro llegar a tiempo y salvarlo

Raiser al ver que no funciono solo creo otra bola de fuego pero antes de que la lanzara…

Sus brazos… fueron cortados

Por las garras verdes muy cargadas de energía y un furioso Issei que ahora sin ninguna duda iba a matarlo sin piedad

-por favor no! – suplicaba Ravel

Movió sus garras pero justo cuando le iba a cortar la cabeza, alguien lo detuvo abrazando su espalda

-Ise basta! por favor detente! – era la misma Rias quien lo detuvo

-Rias-sama suélteme, voy a matarlo! –

-ya no vale la pena!, ya ganaste! Ya no tienes que seguir más! – decía la pelirroja aun intentando detenerlo

-intento matar a mi hijo! – el protesto

-lo sé! Yo también estoy enojada! Su Reina también intento hacer lo mismo! Pero eso no resolverá nada! –

-claro que lo resolverá! –

-piensa en Hiroto! –

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que dejara de moverse

-yo le había prometido que volveríamos a casa y estaríamos juntos como una familia, si matas a Raiser serás considerado un criminal en el inframundo y te encerraran en el Cosito, el estará encerrado sin posibilidad de salir ya que el Maou lo vio todo, pero no quiero perderte también… por favor Ise, volvamos a casa juntos –

El castaño sintió algo húmedo en su espalda

Volteo para ver que su ama estaba llorando

Lloraba… por el

Quitando las garras uso su mano para limpiar esas lágrimas de su rostro, haciendo que ella lo mirara

-perdóneme Rias-sama, no quise hacerla llorar… quizás ahora no soy muy diferente a él… pero yo… -

El no pudo continuar ya que sus labios fueron bloqueados por otros quienes eran de la pelirroja

Ella lo besaba

Dejando en shock al chico… pero para después corresponder a esos labios, y sentirse feliz de saber que la chica a la que tiene sentimientos lo besaba

Cuando pararon el beso ellos se miraron a los ojos

Había amor en ellos

-papa… -

Después posaron su mirada en Hiroto quien miraba todo una sonrisa

-ven aquí enano! – él lo cargo y lo beso en la mejilla

Ella no se quedó atrás también beso su otra mejilla

-lo ves Hiroto, te dije que estaríamos juntos –

-lo se mama, ahora podemos ser una familia –

-pues… a quien engaño, si eso deseas pues adelante – dijo el castaño ya resignado

-si! Ya tengo una mama! – grito de felicidad el niño

-Rias-sama, sé que es algo tarde de decir pero… le gustaría salir conmigo? –

Ella quedo en silencio, hasta que lo beso de nuevo y esta vez el beso es más prolongado

-solo si dejas el Sama, y me llames por mi nombre –

-por supuesto… Rias –

Ambos sonrieron… corrección los tres sonrieron

Esta ahora es una familia unida por el amor

Haciendo sonreír a los presentes y aun pelirrojo que con una sonrisa de satisfacción veía todo estando feliz por su hermana y ahora recién integrados cuñado y sobrino

 _-las cosas serán más interesantes ahora… pero por el momento, ellos son bienvenidos a la familia –_

Es lo que pensó

Sin saber que sus pensamientos eran una predicción de la vida de la

Familia de tres…

Por ahora

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Son casi la una y ando escribiendo para ustedes**

 **La verdad con sus comentarios fue lo que me dio fuerzas para darles otro capítulo y que disfrutaran de este fic que no tiene que recurrir al tema de la traición que abunda en el fandom**

 **Hice mi mejor esfuerzo esperando que haya sido de su agrado**

 **Tenia planes para poner el poder de un Dragon Slayer pero luego me di cuenta de que hay como varios fics que han sacado ese elemento por lo que yo buscando originalidad busque otra cosa**

 **Hasta que me llego la idea de los movimientos Dragon de Pokemon**

 **Y con mi ingenio pues… bueno ya saben de lo que hablo**

 **Y dudo que a alguno se le haya ocurrido hacerlo**

 **En fin**

 **Espero comentarios y si alguno quiere decirme algo personalmente puede enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé, claro si alguno quiere que le conteste yo le responderé**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	7. promesas

**Hey como andan, espero que bien porque yo también lo estoy**

 **Hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Joven padre**

 **Espero les guste**

…

 **Lo sé no tengo mucho que decirles por lo que solamente sin más preámbulos**

 **Los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: promesas**_

* * *

En una residencia

Donde llego la mañana y en la misma cocina una chica de cabellos carmesíes con un delantal azul preparaba el desayuno con una sonrisa y tarareando una canción que escuchaba en móvil

Su sonrisa era radiante

-buenos días mama –

Llego el pequeño castaño sonriendo a la mesa

-buenos días Hiroto, espero y hayas hecho tu tarea, verdad? –

-claro, voy a sacar un cien perfecto –

Ella deja un momento lo que estaba haciendo para después llegar al niño y levantar sus pijamas y hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que se riera

-te mereces muchas cosquillas, soy la demonio de las cosquillas y te voy a hacer reír como nunca –

-no mama! Jajajajaja para jajajajaja por favor jajajajaja me rindo, me rindo! –

Ambos reían disfrutando esos momentos

Aunque sean pequeños

Rias miro el reloj de la cocina y solo suspiro

Algo que el niño noto

-mama, papa se pondrá bien? –

-claro, según lo que dijo Ddrag ya paso la semana resistiendo los dolores, hoy debió haberse recuperado –

-cómo podemos saberlo? –

Rias solo sonrió de medio lado como si fuera una demonio… lo cual lo es

-bueno pues… ya sabes que hacer –

A Hiroto le brillaron los ojos, para después asentir y salir corriendo de la mesa

La chica volvió al desayuno para prepararlo

-tres, dos, uno –

-Hiroto! Te he dicho muchas veces que no me despiertes así! –

Se había escuchado un grito desde la habitación que ella y el castaño comparten

-dos semanas más y esa forma de despertar para el quedara prohibida, fu fu fu fu –

Ya pasando el brusco despertar el castaño mayor junto con el pequeño bajaron a desayunar

Ha sido así en una rutina para los tres residentes en hogar Hyodou desde que la pelirroja se mudó allí y cuido a Issei ya que tuvo un problema en su cuerpo por usar demasiado el Breaker Crash

Ella lo había estado cuidando estando como una esposa atenta

Y una madre amorosa con el pequeño castaño

-Rias, no tenías que hacer el desayuno, me hubieras despertado – hablaba el castaño

-tonterías, cocinar es algo que me gusta hacer – dijo ella sonriendo

-el desayuno de mama es delicioso! – dijo en alegría el pequeño de la familia

-eso decías cuando yo hacia el desayuno enano –

-pero el de mama es más rico –

El castaño solo frunció el ceño al saber que su hijo ahora prefiere el desayuno de la chica que el que él hace

Haciendo reír a la pelirroja

-bueno, dejando eso de lado, hoy es domingo, que quieren hacer? – pregunto Issei

-qué te parece si vamos al parque? Hoy el día está tranquilo – ofreció la diablesa

-si! Al parque! –

-ok iremos, después de desayunar y preparar algunas cosas para un picnic –

-ya me estoy encargando Ise –

-Rias… te dije que… -

-creo que ahora que soy la madre de Hiro-kun tengo que asegurarme de que coma sano, no crees? –

El solo suspiro sabiendo y conociendo a su ama

Sabe que cuando se propone algo no la puedes parar

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

La formada familia llego al parque

Extendieron una manta cerca de un lago en donde aves acuáticas nadaban y se echaban chapuzones, desde patos hasta cisnes y grullas

Era el ambiente perfecto para una familia

-mama, papa, puedo ir a jugar con los patos? Digan que si? – pedía el niño emocionado por jugar

-claro Hiroto, solo no te acerques al agua – decía Issei

-gracias papa – dijo el niño corriendo directo a los patos que picoteaban el suelo en busca de comida

-y vienes no molestes mucho a los patos Hiro-kun! – dijo Rias sentándose en el mantel

-si mama! –

Ambos sonrieron al ver como el niño empezaba a intentar tomar a un pato que estos caminaban alejándose

Ambos adolescentes se sentaron a platicar, claro sin perder de vista a Hiroto

-bueno creo que ya todo está tranquilo – dijo el joven

-sí, después de lo que pasamos ahora creo que las cosas serán más tranquilas… mis padres han aceptado muy bien a Hiro-kun –

-yo diría demasiado, tu madre parece haberle tomado un cariño especial –

-ni me digas, me costó trabajo hacer que no lo tomara para darle lecciones y otras cosas, no quiero que ella lo consienta demasiado –

-lo se… -

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el lago y vieron a una pareja de cisnes con unos polluelos nadando a sus lados

Para ellos, eso fue como una señal

-ne, Ise –

-hmm… -

-me alegro de que me hayas salvado de Raiser, al igual de que me alegro de que me hayas permitido ser parte de tu vida –

Ella tomo su mano, mirándolo a los ojos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-por eso, quiero agradecerte, eres un chico único del que me enamore y… -

No pudo continuar ya que sintió que los nervios le ganaban

El castaño también la miro y aunque el toque de su mano lo tomo por sorpresa no pudo negar que verla con ese sonrojo era a sus ojos muy linda, por lo que también sonrió

-no Rias, yo quiero agradecerte por haberme revivido ese día y dejarme seguir siendo el padre de Hiroto, el té adora y está feliz de que seas ahora su madre –

Para ambos… esos momentos eran increíbles

Solo ellos dos

Me corrijo

Ellos tres

Ya que miraron al pequeño que alimentaba a los patos con un pedazo de pan

Ambos sonrieron al ver la sonrisa alegre he inocente de su pequeño niño

Pero después ella noto que el castaño bajo la mirada

-Ise, que pasa? – pregunto ella preocupada

-nada es solo que… no sé si podremos seguir con estos días –

-a que te refieres? –

-antes de salir había encontrado en el buzón un citatorio del fiscal de distrito, el tiempo se me está acabando y yo ya no sé qué hacer –

Ahora Rias entendió la preocupación del castaño, ella solo puso sus manos en sus hombros para llamar su atención

-Ise, hay una salida… sé que tu… -

-no te puedo pedir que hagas eso… - dijo el chico sin dejarla terminar

-no me lo estas pidiendo, yo te lo pido a ti, tengo los papeles en casa y tienen mi firma, solo necesito la tuya y listo –

-Rias, sabes que lo último que quiero es que te ates a mí, no puedo… -

-si puedes… -

-no, no puedo, que hay de ti? No quieres casarte como las chicas quieren? Ya sabes, una boda y todo, yo no quiero arruinarte el… -

-eso lo podemos hacer después, ya cuando las cosas estén bien, cuando ya pasemos la universidad y tengamos nuestras carreras hechas –

-pero… y si lo nuestro no funciona? – preguntaba Issei tratando de hacer entender a la pelirroja

-si lo nuestro no funcionara no estaría contigo en este momento –

Él no la miro estando avergonzado por lo que dijo

-Ise, sé que tienes miedo de lo que puede pasar, sé que has tenido que afrontar este tipo de problemas solo, pero ya no estas por tu cuenta, eso es lo que hacen las parejas, afrontar los problemas juntos –

-Rias… -

-esto funcionara, yo lo sé, si no crees en ti mismo, cree en mí que yo creo en ti –

-no sería lo mismo? – pregunto ante lo que dijo ella

-si lo es, pero no creo que importe – dijo divertida

Ambos empezaron a reír

Estuvieron riendo un buen momento que no notaron que el mismo pequeño era observado por alguien detrás de un árbol

Ese alguien desde que llego el pequeño no le había quitado la vista miraba como Hiroto alimentaba y jugaba con los patos

Tenía los dedos índice tocándose entre sí, y un sonrojo muy notable en sus mejillas y su corazón no dejaba de latir

 _-él es lindo… un momento, porque pienso que es lindo si es tres años menor que yo?… porque me siento así? –_

-hola –

-waaaaaaa! –

Esa persona se asustó al escuchar la voz del pequeño

Era una niña de nueve años de cabello negro lacio largo a media espalda, ojos azul cielo y piel blanca, tenía un vestido de volantes color azul y un sombrero de paja con una cinta azul en el

Ella miraba con temor al pequeño

-que hacías detrás del árbol? – pregunto el niño curiosos

-no te estaba mirando te lo juro! – ella nerviosamente juro no haber hecho lo que estaba haciendo

-ok lo entiendo… pero porque… -

-te juro por mi vida que no te miraba jugar con los patos! –

Se tapó la boca con las manos al saber que se delato

-me estabas espiando? – pregunto Hiroto

-yo… debes pensar que soy una acosadora – dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos

-no, no pienso eso, pero si querías jugar con los patos me lo hubieras pedido – dijo el con una sonrisa

-no te molesta que yo te haya espiado? – pregunto ella

-claro que no, tú no eres una persona mala, oye quieres jugar con los patos conmigo? – pedía el

-me dejarías jugar contigo? –

-claro, no es divertido si juegas solo –

Él toma de la mano a la niña para llevarla a los patos

-ven será divertido – lo dijo sonriendo haciendo que ella se sonrojara más por el tacto y la cercanía que tenia

Ambos jugaban alimentando a los patos y de vez en cuando persiguiendo a alguno

Ambos se divertían

-oye quieres comer algo, la comida de mi mama es deliciosa debe probarla –

-emm… no quiero molestar a tus padres –

-tonterías ellos con gusto aceptaran, ven vamos – él la tomo otra vez de la mano y la llevo con sus jóvenes padres que aun hablaban pero de otras cosas

Cuando lo vieron se sorprendieron que no venía solo

-Hiroto, te divertiste con los patos? – pregunto la pelirroja a su hijo

-quien es tu amiga mini samurái – pregunto también el castaño mirando a la niña

-si me divertí mucho, mama, papa, ella puede comer con nosotros? –

-claro, tu amiga puede, a propósito como se llama? – pregunto Rias

-pues ella se llama… oye, pregunte tu nombre? – dijo Hiroto ahora preguntándole su nombre

Haciendo que Issei se diera una palmada en la frente y Rias suspirara por lo despistado de su pequeño

 **[ni te quejes, ya que tú tienes la culpa]** le dijo el dragón a su portador

 _-ya lo sé, es mi culpa que sea tan despistado –_ dijo Issei en sus pensamientos reprendiéndose a sí mismo

 _-otra cosa que tengo que corregir, no quiero que mi hijo sea muy distraído –_ pensó Rias sabiendo que educar a un niño como Hiroto no será algo sencillo

En cambio la niña estaba sorprendida al ver a los padres de niño

 _-son más jóvenes que mis padres, pensé que eran sus hermanos –_

Pero luego se acordó que le preguntaron su nombre

Por lo que rápidamente con mucho nerviosismo se presentó agarrando los lados de la falda como una dama

-me disculpo… amm… mi nombre es Hanabi Kojinki, en...encantada de conocerlos señor y señora –

-tranquila Hanabi-chan, no tienes que estar tan nerviosa – decía Rias tratando de calmar los nervios de la niña

-si relájate, si Hiroto te invito pues creo que le agradas – también el castaño ayudaba

-lo ves? Mis padres son geniales! – dijo el niño con entusiasmo

-o…ok –

Después de unos minutos ellos comían y hablaban

-y dime Hanabi-chan, tus padres dónde están? – pregunto Rias

-emm… ellos están en sus trabajos, vine con Sayumi-san mi guardián – decía algo nerviosa

-y donde está tu guardián? – pregunto ahora Issei

-pues… lo perdí y no sé dónde está… he estado aquí desde hace dos horas –

-tranquila Hanabi-chan, el aparecerá, no te preocupes si quieres podremos ayudarte a encontrarlo–

-gra…gracias señorita, por su ayuda –

-vamos a encontrarlos Hanabi, y yo te ayudare también ya verás – dijo Hiroto sonriéndole

-gra…gracias Hiroto-kun –

Ambos jóvenes notaron que ella tenía un sonrojo notable cada vez que Hiroto hablaba con ella o reía

Solo llegaron a una conclusión

 _-amor joven –_

Irónico no?

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Ahora ellos buscaban al guardián de la niña mientras Hiroto seguía hablando con ella diciéndoles cosas sobre los Pokemon

Cosa que también es fanática de ese juego y anime

-cómo puedes decir que Mega-Altaria es genial? Parece una nube de algodón –

-pues Mega-Salamance parece un cuernito de pan, es muy gracioso –

-bueno aún sigue siendo un dragón en cambio Mega-Altaria cambia de Volador a Hada, es un traidor –

-no es cierto, su tipo principal sigue siendo dragón –

Todo esto era escuchado por la pareja de demonios que sonreía por las cosas que dicen

-ese Hiroto, de veras que para pokemon no hay nadie como el – dijo Rias tomada de la mano de castaño

-si lo sé, aunque sí creo que tiene algo de razón, Altaria en su forma Mega se un traidor – dio su opinión el castaño

-oye las Hadas son lindas, creo que ese tipo le queda bien a ese pokemon – menciono la pelirroja teniendo las mejillas infladas de enojo dirigido al castaño

Justo cuando iban a debatir si ese pokemon merecía ser marcado como traidor

 **(N/A: Aunque es más que obvio que es uno en mi opinión)**

Vieron algo que los llamo la atención

Mucha gente congregada y un escenario con micrófono con un Dj y un sujeto

Ellos fueron para saber de qué se trataba

-bueno señores aún no tenemos ganador en este reto de aplausometro, y la verdad parece que nadie quiere llevarse como premio los nuevos juegos Nintendo pokemon versión Sol y versión Luna, y bien nadie se anima? –

-papa son los nuevos Sol y Luna – al niño le brillaban los ojos

-lo se Hiroto, pero… -

-oiga señor, mi papa sabe cantar y quiere intentarlo! –

-Hiroto! –

-parece que tenemos a un valiente por aquí –

El joven se sonrojo de vergüenza al ver en lo que su hijo lo había metido

Rias no podía dejar de encontrar eso muy gracioso

-no creo que pueda… -

-Ise, te escuche cantando una vez y pienso que tienes una buena voz, me cantarías algo? – pedía la pelirroja

-no lo sé… -

-por mí – utilizo el arma más poderosa que cualquier hombre puede volverse débil

Los ojos de cordero

Cosa que le funciono ya que este al verla solo cedió

-de acuerdo lo hare, solo espero y no te rías de mi –

El camino subiendo al escenario escuchando los ánimos de su hijo que lo alentaba a cantar

Cuando subió el hombre le dijo las reglas

-puede cantar la canción usted quiera, al terminar si el aplausometro registro el máximo de aplausos gana –

El asintió y fue con el Dj para que pusiera una canción que él conocía

Ya estando en frente del micrófono solo respiro hondo y se relajo

 _-tranquilo Issei, puedes hacerlo, solo imagina que no hay nadie mirándote, solo Rias y Hiroto, puedes hacerlo, animo –_

 **[Claro que puedes hacerlo, animo socio]**

Ya listo mentalmente y con los ánimos del dragón el miro a su familia

-esta canción va dedicada a mi novia, Rias Gremory y a mi hijo Hiroto, espero y les guste –

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esas palabras

Y dándole la señal al Dj de que empezara el canto

 **(Pongan** **la canción de Bruno Mars Thats What I Like)**

 _ **I got a condo in Manhattan  
Baby girl, what's hatnin'?  
You and your ass invited  
So gon' and get to clappin'  
So pop it for a pimp  
Pop it for me  
Turn around and drop it for a pimp  
Drop, drop it for me  
I'll rent a beach house in Miami**_

 _ **Wake up with no jammies**_  
 _ **Lobster tail for dinner**_  
 _ **Julio serve that scampi**_  
 _ **You got it if you want it**_  
 _ **Got, got it if you want it**_  
 _ **Said you got it if you want it**_  
 _ **Take my wallet if you want it now**_

 _ **Jump in the Cadillac, girl, let's put some miles on it**_  
 _ **Anything you want, just to put a smile on it**_  
 _ **You deserve it baby, you deserve it all**_  
 _ **And I'm gonna give it to you**_

 _ **Girl, you be shining so bright  
Strawberry champagne all night  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Sex by the fire at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like**_

Todos se emocionaban al escuchar esa canción mas la forma en el que Issei chasqueaba los dedos y movía los pies, sin mencionar como miraba a la pelirroja

Ella se maravillaba y se sonrojaba con la voz romántica y encantadora del castaño mientras que su hijo emocionado bailaba con su amiga que también se emociono

 _ **I'm talkin' trips to Puerto Rico  
Say the word and we go  
You can be my freaka  
Girl, I'll be on fleek, mami cita  
I will never make a promise that I can't keep  
I promise that you'll smile and gon' never leave **_

Ella se sonrojo mucho cuando le canto esa parte arrodillado y las chicas chillaban mucho

 _ **Shopping sprees in Paris  
Everything 24 karat  
Take a look in that mirror  
Now tell me who's the fairest  
Is it you? Is it me?  
Say it's us and I'll agree, baby**_

 ** _Jump in the Cadillac, girl, let's put some miles on it_**  
 ** _Anything you want, just to put a smile on it_**  
 ** _You deserve it baby, you deserve it all_**  
 ** _And I'm gonna give it to you_**

 ** _Girl, you be shining so bright_**  
 ** _Strawberry champagne all night_**  
 ** _Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like_**  
 ** _Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like_**  
 ** _Sex by the fire at night_**  
 ** _Silk sheets and diamonds all white_**  
 ** _Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like_**  
 ** _Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like_**

Entre más pasaba las chicas gritaban por lo romántico que estaba siendo el castaño

Mientras ella tenía las manos en su pecho y disfrutaba de la canción

Issei aun miraba a la pelirroja dejándose llevar

 _ **If you say you want a good time  
Well here I am baby, here I am baby  
Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me  
Say what's on your mind  
If you want it, girl come and get it  
All this is here for you  
Tell me baby, tell me, tell me baby  
What you tryna do **_

_-no me importa si tienes todo el dinero del mundo Ise, todo lo que quiero eres tu –_

 _ **Girl, you be shining so bright  
Strawberry champagne all night  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Sex by the fire at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like**_

Cuando la canción termino todos empezaron a aplaudir hacienda que el aplausometro estuviera en el nivel máximo

Las chicas gritando como si fuera su estrella pop favorita

Por lo que era obvio que el castaño gano

Y la pelirroja derramaba algunas lágrimas por tan linda canción que le dedico su Peón y novio

 _-tengo que tenerte a mi lado Ise, tu eres el único para mí –_ fueron sus pensamientos decidida a que firme esos papeles esta noche

-felicidades te ganaste el premio –

El presentador le entrega su premio al joven

-gracias –

Luego de eso le costó trabajo salir del escenario ya que las chicas del lugar querían pedirle su autógrafo

Pero él y su familia lograron salir de allí

-tu papa canta increíble – decía la niña al pequeño castaño

-lo sé no es genial? Mi papa es increíble! – alardeaba el niño feliz con su nuevo juego y también por ver como su papa quiere a su mama

-te gusto la canción? – preguntaba el castaño temiendo que a la pelirroja no le haya gustado

Pero no fue respondido cuando ella lo beso, fue uno profundo que le trasmitía todos sus sentimientos

-te fue clara mi respuesta?- pregunto ella después del beso

-muy en claro – lo dijo algo sonrojado y excitado por ese beso

-Ojou-sama! –

Ambos voltearon para ver a una mujer de cabello azul oscuro y ojos marrones con un atuendo de Maid francesa (como el de siesta de Zero no Tsukaima)

-Sayumi-san! – dijo la niña corriendo a los brazos de la Maid

-Ojou-sama la estuve buscando por todas partes, donde estaba todo el tiempo? – pregunto ella correspondiendo al abrazo de la niña

-estuve con ellos, me ayudaron a buscarte – dijo ella señalando a la familia

-quiero agradecerles en nombre de la familia Kojinki, los amos estarían tristes de perder a su única hija –

-no tiene que agradecer Sayumi-san, hicimos lo que cualquier persona haría, verdad Hiroto? –

-si papa, ayudar a otros es lo mejor – dijo el niño sonriendo

-aun así quisiera pagarles por… -

-no es necesario, ella es amiga de Hiro-kun después de todo – menciono la pelirroja negando cualquier recompensa

-entonces, nos despedimos? – pregunto el niño mirando a su amiga que estaba triste de separarse de su amigo

Cosa que era triste para los niños, la Maid vio esto y se lamento

-Ojou-sama lamento decirle esto pero el amo no le gusta que salga de casa, debemos volver a la mansión –

-ok… -

-una vez más gracias, si nos disculpan debemos irnos – dijo la Maid para después retirarse con la niña

-espera! –

Ella volteo para ver como el pequeño castaño llegaba a la niña y le entregaba algo en la mano

Le daba el juego de Pokemon versión Luna

-llévatelo contigo –

-pero Hiroto-kun, esto es tuyo – decía la niña

-solo quería tener la versión Sol, la Luna quiero que sea tuyo, como símbolo de nuestra amistad y una promesa de que seremos amigos siempre – esas palabras más la sonrisa que le daba hicieron que la niña se sonrojara y pusiera el juego contra su pecho

Decir que esa escena fue tierna para los jóvenes padres y la Maid sería poco

 _-ese encanto lo aprendió de su padre, es seguro que él será un rompe corazones en el futuro, tendré que prepararme para esas chicas que lo perseguirán –_ pensaba la diablesa sonriendo por lo tierno e inocente que era su pequeño

 _-presiento que Hiroto tendrá problemas con las chicas en el futuro –_

 **[Su Sacred Gear es tipo Dragón por lo que sus genes son dragón ahora, las hembras no le faltaran a tu cachorro en el futuro]**

 _-no me digas Ddrag, ya sabía yo que su Sacred Gear también influiría en su vida –_ hablo el castaño en su mente con el Dragón Gales

Pensó en algo que quizás los ayudaría

-disculpe Sayumi-san, que tal si le doy mi dirección y usted me da el suyo para que ambos puedan jugar cuando quieran por las tardes, ya que no me gustaría que mi mini-samurai estuviera triste por no ver a su amiga –

-yo también opino lo mismo, creo que ambos se merecen tener una linda amistad – dijo la Pelirroja poniendo sus dos centavos

Para la Maid era aunque no vio malas intenciones en el joven no supo que pensar

Aunque no le importaba que fuese un joven padre, la seguridad de su protegida era primera prioridad

Pero al ver la mirada de tristeza de ella llego a una decisión

-te tomare la palabra joven… -

-Issei Hyodou y mi novia Rias Gremory –

-bueno, por lo general tengo que consultarlo con mis amos pero al dejarme la total protección de ella creo que tengo al autoridad de decidir esto… por lo que aceptare –

-me alegro – suspiro el castaño habiendo salido las cosas bien

La diablesa también suspiro alegrándose de no haber tenido que usar sus poderes para manipular la mente de la Maid

Con direcciones y números intercambiados la amistad de su hijo estaba asegurada

Ambos pequeños se despidieron prometiéndose llamarse después en la tarde

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Ya llegando la noche y con Hiroto en su cama

La Gremory tenía una carpeta con papeles en sus manos y las puso en la mesa abriéndola

Eran los papeles correspondientes y el acta de matrimonio

-Ise podrías venir un momento? –

-ya voy! – grito desde el segundo piso el castaño

Cuando llego a la cocina vio a su novia

-que necesitas Rias? –

-tú ya sabes –

Ella le mostro los papeles al castaño

El los vio y después levanto la mirada para ver que la diablesa le ofrecía una pluma con una sonrisa

-Rias, creí que ya lo habíamos… -

-ya lo sé, pero quiero estar contigo, no solo por Hiroto sino también por ti, ambos se han vuelto mi familia, y quiero ser parte de tu vida – ella sonreía con la esperanza de que el firmara

El chico a pesar de ver la hermosa sonrisa no supo que decir

Aunque aún teme que lo suyo con ella no funcione no pudo negar que en el fondo quería firmar esa acta

No quería admitirlo ese día frente a Hiroto pero era cierto… estaba enamorado de ella

El con vacilación tomo esa pluma y acerco la punta al papel listo para firmar

Aun no movía la pluma teniendo sus últimas dudas

Pero sintió en su mano la cálida mano de su novia que le brindaba seguridad

-sabes que después de esto no habrá marcha atrás, verdad? –

-lo sé, es un gran camino por delante y quiero recorrerlo contigo, y nada más contigo –

Con esas últimas palabras él se tomó un respiro

Para después poner su firma en el acta

Haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja

Ya después ella tomo los papeles y con magia los desapareció enviándolos a la reina y esposa de su Hermano

-el resto déjalo a mi hermano y listo, y como dicen, puedes besar a la novia –

Con un tono juguetón ella lo incito a besarla, cosa que él respondió estando ambos compartiendo labios

Pasando de uno tranquilo a uno más apasionado

Pero sus pulmones pedían por aire por lo que tuvieron que separarse

-te amo… - dijo ella

El no respondía

-no te preocupes, ya verás que una vez que pase más tiempo podrás decírmelo – decía

-gracias por estar a mi lado Rias, y perdóname por no poder corresponderte aun… pero –

Él se separó para después tomar su mano y ponerlo en su corazón haciéndola sonrojar por sentir sus latidos

-yo le prometo hacerla feliz y darle lo mejor de mí, esta es una promesa que cumpliré –

Ella sonrió y con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos volvió a besar al castaño pero con más pasión, sabiendo que este inicio en sus vidas seria solo para ellos

Abriendo una etapa que ambos afrontaran

Juntos

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **La verdad esto es solo para calmar las cosas lo bueno como las peleas y demás vendrá tal vez en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Espero comentarios y también espero y pasen por mi fic de "el retorno del héroe" que es un fic de Pokemon con elementos del señor de los anillos**

 **Esto es para los fanáticos de ambas**

 **Si quieren comentarme de forma más personal, pueden enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Y no se olviden de mis demás fics**

 **Eso es todo por hoy**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	8. planes

**Hey que pasa lectores**

 **Hoy les traigo lo que es el inicio del arco de Excalibur**

 **Lo cual ni en mis otros fic he llegado a hacer**

 **Espero y les guste este capítulo ya que deseo terminar este arco si se puede en el capítulo doce o si me alcanza para llegar a la conferencia de Paz entre las tres facciones**

 **Dios quiera que si**

 **Sin más que decir no les quitare más tiempo y empezamos con esto**

 **Los dejo para que lean**

…

 **Pero antes les dejo un Intro**

* * *

 _ **Intro**_

* * *

Issei llegaba entrando a su casa después de un día de contratos y su trabajo de medio tiempo, por lo que se encamino a la cocina para tomarse una soda

Cuando intento encender la luz

 ***click***

Este no encendía

 _-por qué no prende? -_

Él se dio cuenta de que el foco se había fundido por lo que tenía que cambiarlo

Cuando llego a un armario, vio como había focos de repuesto por lo que tomo uno pero al tomarlo

 ***trrrrr***

La madera que sostenía las cosas se deslizo de su base

 _-y ahora? –_

Miro más de cerca para ver que los tornillos que sostienen la tabla estaban flojos por lo que tenía que apretarlos

Fue a un cajón de la cocina en donde tenía unos cuantos desarmadores y encontró el que buscaba pero justo cuando lo iba a cerrar

 ***chiiiiiii***

Este hizo un sonido chirriante

 _-por que suena así? –_

Al moverlos se dio cuenta que las hendiduras de metal estaban algo oxidadas por lo que tenía que aceitarlas

Fue al almacén que tiene en el sótano **(si! Tiene sótano!)** Para buscar una lata de aceite cosa que encontró uno de spray pero al agitarlo

 ***Taka, Taka***

Se escuchaba hueco

 _-esta vacío? –_

Al seguir agitándolo se dio cuenta que si estaba vacío, suspiro de cansancio y no le quedo de otra más que comprar uno lleno a la tienda

Cuando llego a su bicicleta se subió y la empezó a andar pero

 ***truck***

Sus pedales perdieron fuerza

 _-y ahora qué? –_

Bajo de su bicicleta para ver que la cadena se había roto y tenía que unirla de nuevo

Paso media hora y Rias que llegaba de una reunión con su familia intento encender el foco de la cocina, pero al ver que no encendía simplemente busco a su esposo

Cuando lo encontró ella hablo

-Ise el foco de la cocina no enciende, podrías cambiarlo? –

Enfrente de ella estaba el castaño con las manos algo manchadas de grasa y reparando su bicicleta

Este molesto y frustrado le respondió

-qué diablos crees que estoy haciendo?! –

Y la moraleja es esta

"No dejes lo más sencillo para más tarde porque al final todo se acumula"

* * *

 _ **Fin del intro**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8 : planes**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Llegaba la mañana y era lunes, en donde tanto niños y jóvenes tenían que asistir al sistema escolar

Todos los adultos que dejaban a sus hijos en el Jardín de niños estaban contentos

Pero al ver a alguien sus sonrisas se fueron de sus rostros

Era lo que para ellos según la sociedad no debía de pasar

Era un chico de cabello castaño y una chica de cabello largo color carmesí que tenían tomado de la mano a un niño pequeño de seis años que sonreía feliz

La pareja parecía feliz

Ya que eran oficialmente familia

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta recibiendo las miradas gélidas de los adultos

Llegaron sin importarle si eran bienvenidos o no

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por la maestra de Hiroto, Kasumi

-Issei, Hiroto-kun me alegra verlos este lunes por la mañana –

-igualmente, ya sabe le encargo a Hiroto – decía el castaño

-no te preocupes me encanta cuidarlo, a propósito, estarás libre el viernes?, ya que te parece si… -

-llevas tu lonchera? No te falta ningún útil escolar? –

-si mama llevo todo –

La mujer al escuchar de la boca del niño la palabra "mama" se puso en Shock, y a la vez se confundía

Era Rias quien estaba arreglándole el uniforme y besaba su frente de forma maternal

-te portas bien, estudia mucho, si lo haces prometo hacer tú favorito –

-si mama, no puedo esperar para probar tus dulces –

Ambos, niño y chica se abrazaron

Haciendo que todos los adultos ahora miraran de forma decepcionante a esa chica de cabellos rojos

Lo que ella ignoro olímpicamente

Pero también noto como la mujer encargada la miraba con odio

-Ise se nos hará tarde para la escuela –

-ya voy Rias, que me decía Kasumi-san? –

-emm… nada no es nada –

Él se le hizo extraño pero lo dejo pasar

Por lo que se despidió de su hijo

-te portas bien enano, y nada de problemas me oíste? –

-sí, adiós papa, adiós mama –

-adiós Hiroto pórtate bien – se despidió el castaño

-pasare por ti a la hora de salida Hiro-kun– decía la Pelirroja con una sonrisa maternal

Y con eso ellos se fueron al ver como el niño entraba con sus compañeros que le preguntaron si Ella era su madre a lo que respondió que si con mucha alegría

Pero esto no le gustaba nada a la mujer

 _-parece que ella quiere quitarme a Ise-kun… bueno pues no lo lograra, las niñas mimadas como ella no se merecen a chicos como el, luego le dejare las cosas muy claras cuando la vea de nuevo –_

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras miraba como la pareja de jóvenes que se tomaban de las manos caminaban rumbo a sus destinos, mirando a la chica con celos y odio mientras entraba al Kínder y cerraba la entrada y empezar a hacer su trabajo

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Llegando a la escuela

-ese es Hyodou? –

-por qué esta tomado de la mano con Rias-Onesama? –

-esto que ven mis ojos no es posible –

-esto es mentira, tiene que ser una mentira! –

-como pudo escoger a un tipo como el, yo soy mejor que ese mequetrefe! –

-mi oportunidad con Issei-kun se fue por el drenaje! –

Eran las palabras que decían todos los estudiantes al ver que su Idol estaba colgada del brazo del castaño

Aunque Issei se sintió nerviosos ignoro todos esos comentarios ofensivos que venían dirigidos a el

Rias en cambio no le gusto que insultaran a su ahora esposo, tampoco le gusto que algunos no aprobaban que ella este con él, pero lo que más no le gusto fue que algunas chicas declararan abiertamente que tenían planes con su ahora esposo

Tenía que dejarles en claro a esas interesadas que él fue reclamado como suyo por la ley, y en el futuro lo será ceremonialmente

-Ise, que te gustaría de cenar? –

-Rias no tienes que hacer la cena, yo la puedo hacer –

-bueno pues mi deber como esposa me dice que tengo que darte una buena cena –

La palabra "esposa" fue lo que hizo a todos los presentes quedarse en Shock

No podían creer lo que ella había dicho o declarado

Mientras el castaño simplemente suspiro con pesadez

 _-porque siento que me acabo de echar la soga al cuello? –_ pregunto sarcásticamente por su suerte

 **[Anímate socio, que podía salir mal?]**

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _-que decías? –_

 **[Retiro lo dicho]**

-responde Hyodo! Que hacías tú con Rias-sempai?! –

Es lo que dijo un chico que trataba de interrogarlo junto con otros que también querían respuestas

No habían parado de molestarlo

-eso no te incumbe, ahora podrías dejarme en paz? Quiero disfrutar de mi Bento –

Respondía estando Harto de sus preguntas

-esa no es la respuesta que queríamos Hyodo, respóndenos ahora! –

Pero no dejaban de molestar

 _-como me gustaría usar_ _ **Dragon Tail**_ _y con un golpe mandarlo a volar lejos –_ eran sus pensamientos contar hasta diez para calmarse

 **[Ten paciencia socio, por mucho que me gustaría que lo hicieras debes pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos]**

 _-como me gustaría que alguien me ayudara en este momento! –_

Justo cuando pensó que usar **Dragon Tail** era lo indicado

-Issei-kun! –

Todos voltearon para ver al príncipe de Kouh en la puerta del salón

-Kiba-san que necesitas? –

-Buchou me envió para que vinieras al club –

-a ok –

Esa fue oportunidad suficiente para poder escapar de ellos

Una vez que estuvieron lejos el simplemente le agradeció al rubio

-gracias por sacarme de allí Kiba-san, poco más y desataba mis poderes Dragón –

\- no hay cuidado Issei-kun, eres compañero de nobleza varón, por lo que debemos ayudarnos no lo crees? –

-claro, me alegro que pienses así, que me dices si nos reunimos con Saji para comer? –

-me parece buena idea, vamos –

Ambos chicos llegaron a lo que es la cafetería de la escuela y en una mesa vacía se encontraba el mismo rubio que Issei buscaba

-Hey Saji! –

-que pasa amigo, ven siéntate –

Ambos Peon y Caballero se sentaron en la mesa con sus almuerzos listos

-me alegro que hayas vuelto amigo, supe lo que paso con lo de Phenex –

-si eso es algo que no me gusta recordar –

-y dime, que se siente estar casado? –

Aunque él lo pregunto en broma la verdad si tenía curiosidad, ya que él lo supo por parte de su ama

-pues… la verdad no sabría decírtelo, pero no lo cambiaría por nada, siempre hay algo nuevo –

No pudo negar que su vida de casado era algo que le gustaba y deseaba seguir experimentando

El caballero Gremory sonrió al saber que su amigo Peón hablaba con honestidad, se alegró de que el esposo de su Rey fuese este humilde y sencillo chico y no un arrogante y narcisista como Raiser

-me alegro por ti amigo, y ahora que estas casado, la fiscalía ya no tiene nada contra ti, Hiroto seguirá a tu cuidado y todos felices –

Eso no alegro al castaño ya que recordaba algo

-no todos Saji… falta Aika –

El rubio Sitri al recordar a su amiga supo que ahora entraba un nuevo tema

-y bien, que harás con ella?, no ha aparecido en esta semana que estuviste ausente y hoy no se presentó – esto lo decía mientras tomaba una soda

-… pensé que me darías una idea? –

Eso provoco que el escupiera como manguera a presión, ya cuando se calmó miro al castaño como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza

-y yo como voy a saber? Lo que tienes de madures te falta de chicas amigo –

-pues discúlpame, no he tenido experiencia con chicas ya que tuve que cuidar a Hiroto –

-siempre sales con lo mismo. Ahora que estas casado ya no es excusa, despues de todo tienes que aclarar las cosas o te matara –

-gracias por recordarme que tengo la culpa – le agradeció sarcásticamente

-de nada – dijo el sin importancia

-Ise-kun, que pasa con ella? –

El caballero le pregunto, haciendo que este se recordara que él estaba allí

-emm… pues es algo complicado de decir –

-dime quizás yo pueda ayudar –

Él tenía sus dudas al contarle esto… pero luego recordó que lo ayudo en el salón por lo que quizás él pueda ayudarlo

-ok te diré, solo espero puedas ayudarme –

-claro que tan difícil puede ser?

* * *

 _ **Cinco minutos después**_

* * *

-retiro lo dicho, la tienes muy difícil – dijo el rubio caballero después de escuchar todo el asunto

-por favor! Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, como puedo decirle a Aika que estoy casado sin tener que lastimarla?... –

-no tienes que lastimarla Ise-kun… acaso no sabes? –

-saber que Kiba-san? –

-los demonios somos Polígamos –

-… es broma verdad? –

Preguntaba el pensando que su compañero le jugaba una broma

-no bromeo, es más o menos común que los demonios tengan Harenes, claro que debe ser por decisión de ambos, como por ejemplo, si a ti te gustaran más chicas Buchou tiene que ser la principal y tener control del tiempo que pases con ellas, pero a la vez ella pone un límite de cuantas serán las que formaran parte de tu Harem –

Él se quedó callado y algo sonrojado por lo que el caballero le dijo

-entendiste lo que te dije? –

-ok lo entiendo… lo que no entiendo es que porque dijiste esas cosas como si yo tuviera planes para formar un Harem? –

-no quieres tener un Harem? – pregunto Kiba curioso

-por supuesto que no!, estoy casado, hacer eso sería como serle infiel a Rias – le dice Issei como si le hablaran de un Tabú

-hey Issei, eso no es malo, en realidad en la sociedad Demoniaca eso no es mal visto – dijo Saji viendo que su amigo estaba sintiéndose culpable

-acaso no puedes tener algo de decencia? Soy humano… -

-eras humano – corrigió Kiba

-pero tengo origen humano, y crecí aprendiendo que un hombre puede tener a una mujer y nada más, la idea de tener un Harem es… algo malo para mí decencia –

 **-[lo siento por decirte esto socio pero eso cambiara] –**

El trio de chicos miro la mano del castaño que empezó a brillar en una luz verde

-a que te refieres Ddrag? –

 **-[tú al despertarme no solo tuviste ascenso a mi poder si no a que tus genes cambiaran a los de un Dragon, como te lo dije en el parque con tu cría, las hembras no le faltaran, esa regla no te excluye a ti] –**

-me estás diciendo que no importa lo que haga voy a engañar a mi esposa? –

 **-[así es] –**

-por el amor de dios!... Au! Duele! – maldijo para después dolerle la cabeza por mencionar al ser supremo de los cielos

-animo Issei, ella de seguro estará de acuerdo… -

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo! Apenas llevo casada un día y ahora me pides que le permita a Issei tener un Harem!? No quiero compartirlo con nadie! –

Era la misma Rias discutiendo con su madre que la visito en su club para hablar de un asunto

Cosa que la lleva muy molesta con la castaña

-Rias, debes entender que esto es algo que se debe hacer, tu esposo tiene sangre de dragón y tú misma sabes que aunque él no quiera no podrá evitarlo, empezara a sentir amor por otras chicas –

-él no lo haría, él es fiel a mí! –

-lo sé, puedo verlo en sus ojos, el nunca haría algo para lastimarte, pero también sé que su parte dragón lo llevara a sentir atracción por otras, te pido que hagas esto para que al menos las chicas que tengas que compartirlo sean las que tu confíes –

-… Oka-san, yo quería tenerlo solo para mí, quería que fuésemos solo nosotros tres, dime como podre aceptar que él me engañara? Como podre aceptar que tengo que compartirlo? –

Ella no dijo nada

La mujer Solo se sentó a lado de su hija que no la miraba y la abrazo para poder consolarla

-entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también tuve que pasar por lo mismo que tú, pero no temas, él te ama, y no te cambiaria… -

-ya sé que él no me remplazaría, lo que temo es que, Hiroto no es un demonio y es un niño, como voy a poder explicárselo? Como le explicare lo que pasa cada vez que su padre bese a otras chicas que no sean su madre? –

-Hiroto es un niño listo, creo que si le explicamos mejor, el podrá entenderlo y podrá aprender a sobre llevar lo que conlleva ser un dragón, ya que por lo que me dijiste él también tiene un Sacred Gear tipo dragón, el también tendrá este problema en el futuro –

-yo no quiero eso, yo no quiero que sea un Playboy como Raiser o mucho peor –

-y no lo será, si tú y Issei-kun lo educan como debe de ser el estará lejos de ser lo que tu temes –

Aunque su lado emocional le decía que no aceptara esto, su lado racional le decía que era lo mejor tanto para ella como para su familia

 _-sé que no me engañaría, pero también sé que se lastimara y se sentirá culpable por creer que me está lastimando al sentir amor por otras… tendré que hablar con él en la cena –_

-Oka-san, soy una mujer casada y este tipo de decisiones tengo que decidirlas junto con mi esposo, yo hablare con el pero no te prometo ni te aseguro nada –

La mujer sonrió al ver que su hija tomaba su matrimonio muy en serio

Lo cual la enorgullecía

-me enorgullece que tomes esto con madures y no dejes de lado a tu esposo, puedo ver que cuando tengas a tus propios hijos serás una mejor madre de lo que yo fui –

-Oka-san, tu eres una gran madre, me educaste y me criaste bien a mí y a mi hermano y eso es algo que estoy muy agradecida contigo –

Ella al escuchar eso sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear y abrazo a su hija, ahora sabiendo que su hija no le tiene ningún rencor por errores del pasado, ni mucho menos por haberla comprometido con Raiser

Ella le devolvió el abrazo, no podía odiar a su madre, ella le dio a luz, la cuido y enseño

Aunque algunas de sus decisiones sobre su futuro fueron malas jamás puedes odiar a la mujer que estuvo en tus mejores y peores momentos

Jamás podrías odiar a tu propia madre

Pero lo que ninguna noto era que desde la puerta la misma reina Gremory

Akeno miraba esto con una sonrisa… muy diferente a la que todos conocemos

Y una lágrima se deslizaba de su mejilla derecha

Después se retiraba y le limpiaba esa lágrima que tenía muchos recuerdos y dolor de su pasado

Un pasado que aun la carcome por dentro

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Llegaba la tarde y la pelirroja caminaba tranquila a recoger a Hiroto, pero a la vez tenía en mente cómo abordar el complicado tema que hablo con su madre con Issei

Dejo de pensar cuando llego al Jardín de niños, todos los adultos la miraban, lo mismo de siempre

Solo que esta vez cuando llego a la puerta estaba la maestra de Hiroto

-buenas tardes, vengo por Hiroto – hablo ella de forma amable

-no se preocupe el vendrá en un momento… -

Después de esas palabras la pelirroja espero de forma tranquila, miro su celular hasta que la misma maestra le hablo

-disculpe señorita, le puedo hacer una pregunta? –

-claro –

-qué relación tienes con Ise-kun? – esto lo dijo sin darse la molestia de ocultar sus celos hacia la diablesa

-… me disculpo pero esa es una pregunta personal – respondía Rias

-bueno pues solo diré que mejor se aleje, he tenido el ojo puesto en él desde que lo conocí y me gustaría que una niña no se metiera en mi camino, ni mucho menos una niña mimada como usted… sin ofenderla claro está – esto último lo dijo de sarcasmo

Decir que la pelirroja estaba enojada seria poco, ella estaba muy enojada

Aunque se aseguró de no aparentarlo

 _-creo que mi temor y mi enojo me están controlando, si acepte que Issei tenga un Harem fue para que fueran mis amigas y chicas en las que yo confió y así todos fuésemos una familia, ella no es de fiar, puedo ver en sus ojos que sus intenciones con Issei no son buenas –_

Con pensamientos en mente ella hablo

-espero y me disculpe Sensei, pero creo que Ise está ahora muy ocupado conmigo y le agradecería que nos dejara en paz, ya que le digo que no voy a tolerar que se metan con ellos ni mucho menos alguien que lo único que busca es complacer sus deseos y tener un hombre para cumplir sus necesidades –

La situación de volvía tensa

-tú no tienes el derecho de reclamar algo que no te pertenece, las niñas como tú no deberían meterse en los asuntos de las mujeres –

 _-calma Rias, ella intenta meterte en su juego, no caigas en el –_

-ni mucho menos deberían intentar algo con chicos como Ise-kun, el de todos los hombres que conozco es el indicado para mí, así que mejor ahórrate las lágrimas y déjame el camino libre para que yo sea su mujer y la madre de Hiroto –

Algo en ella después de escuchar eso ya no pensaba

Era el mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando la Reina de Raiser quiso matar a su pequeño

Y ahora esa mujer quería robarle a su familia

-ya no hablas? Espero y lo hayas entendido ya que Ise-kun es mucho para ti, espero y no te vuelva a ver por aquí y… -

-no voy a permitirle que me hable así, ni mucho menos voy a quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras escucho como alardea de tomar a mi Esposo como si fuera un objeto… pero nunca de los nunca, le permitiré que llegue a tomar a mi preciado Hijo –

La maestra abrió los ojos de shock al escuchar las palabras "Esposo" y "Hijo" de la misma boca de la pelirroja

-que fue lo que… -

-lo que usted misma escucho, ellos son mi familia ahora y como mujer voy a defender lo que amo, y créame hablo muy enserio cuando lo hago, esta es una advertencia que usted y todos los que me escuchan deben tomar en cuenta –

-no te… -

-esta discusión se terminó – ella dio por terminado su discusión al ver que su niño llegaba

-mama! llegaste! –

Ella lo recibió con un abrazo y una sonrisa al niño

-Hiro-kun como te fue hoy? – le preguntaba ella intentando dejar a un lado su coraje con esa mujer

Mientras la maestra miraba todo con enojo y celos

-me fue bien, aprendí muchas cosas, inclusive mis amigos me preguntaron si eras mi hermana, debiste ver sus caras cuando les dije que tú eres mi mama –

-ya me lo imagino, ven tenemos que ver a tu padre en el salón del club, nos tiene una sorpresa –

-si! Me encantan las sorpresas! –

Ella sonrió por lo animado que estaba su pequeño

Antes de irse le dio una última mirada seria a la maestra y a todos los adultos presentes que la miraban como si ella estuviese loca

 _-ellos ya no están solos ya que estoy aquí, esos ignorantes ya no serán una molestia… hay una nueva alguacil en el pueblo y no tiene piedad con los que se meten con lo suyo –_

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras caminaba y satisfecha de haberle dejado en claro a ellos que no perdonara a quienes se metan con su preciada familia

Nunca te metas con la esposa de un dragón… porque es más peligrosa que el dragón mismo

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Ya pasando llegando la noche mientras una deliciosa cena se preparó gracias a ambos jóvenes casados

Hiroto ahora estaba dormido para otro día mientras el mismo castaño le ayudaba a la pelirroja a lavar los platos

Ya terminando… un poco tardado ya que ambos se embarraban espuma en la cara divirtiéndose

-Ise, tenemos que hablar –

Ella lo miro de forma seria

Cosa que puso nervioso al castaño

-de que quieres hablar? –

-ven hay que ir a la sala –

Ambos fueron y tomaron asiento, ella se sentó a lado suyo y tomo su mano para poder calmar la ansiedad que tenia

-Ise, lo que voy a hablarte hoy es algo que por más que no me guste es necesario para ambos –

-Rias no tienes que estar tensa, háblame yo te escuchare – él dijo intentando calmar a su mujer

-Ise… tú me engañarías? –

-claro que no, estoy casado y jure lealtad a ti –

-no te cuestiono, yo sé que eres un chico de palabra y sé que tus sentimientos por mí no cambiarían… sé que tú nunca me lastimarías –

-entonces por qué me… -

-por qué se con certeza que no seré la única que ames, sé que los dragones no aman a solo una y no pueden evitarlo –

-pero yo… -

-por favor, déjame hablar. Sé que me amas aunque no lo puedas decir aun, pero quiero hacerte feliz como tú me haces feliz a mí, por lo que a pesar de que no me gusta tendré que hacerlo por el bien de nuestra familia… el máximo será de doce y nada más, y todas deben ser las que yo conozco, las juzgaré si sus sentimientos asía ti son sinceros, ninguna estará por encima de mi posición de esposa legal y principal chica de tu Harem –

Lo que dijo dejo es shock al castaño

-Ha…Harem? Acaso estás de acuerdo con…? –

-el hecho de que esté de acuerdo no signifique que me guste la idea… pero… prefiero que sean mis amigas que te amen que otras a quienes solo quieren estar contigo por interés… solo prométeme algo –

-qué cosa… Rias no tienes que pre… -

Fue interrumpido cuando Ella lo recostó en al mueble y se sentó en su cintura mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el castaño estaba hipnotizado por su mirada, era como ver un mar profundo en esos ojos

No puso resistencia ni nada cuando su esposa lo beso y tenía sus manos en su amplio pecho

Las lenguas peleaban por quien dominaba a la otra

Él tenía sus manos en la cintura de la chica con cuidado de no pasar a otro lugar para no molestarla

Cosa que a ella no le molestaría para nada

Cuando el beso termino ellos se separaron y se miraron por un momento, mientras un hilo de saliva unía ambas bocas

-solo prométeme, que no me dejaras de tu lado, que tú estarás conmigo –

El ante esas palabras solo sonrió, sabiendo que ella necesitaba escucharlo de su propia boca

Por lo que solo hablo

-yo nunca haría promesas que no pudiese cumplir –

Ella por un momento pensó que él no la amaba

-yo prometo hacerla sonreír… y que nunca se quiera ir –

Esas palabras más la sonrisa que le regalaba el castaño fueron suficientes para que ella volviera a besarlo con más pasión

Esa noche ambos se prometieron no separarse nunca ni renunciar a su promesa

Esa noche ambos

Durmieron juntos como una verdadera pareja casada

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Paso una semana y las cosas mejoraban tanto como empeoraban

Todos en la escuela descubrieron que su amada One-sama Rias Gremory estaba casada con el joven padre Issei Hyodo

Por lo que le costó muchos intentos de interrogación por parte de los hicos celosos y exigencias por parte de los de más grado exigiéndole que se alejara de ella

Alguno tuvo la estupidez de insultar a su familia

Cosa que le costó un camino muy doloroso a la enfermería por parte del castaño

Gracias a su suerte que su amigo Saji le ayudo para que no tuviera problemas

Rias era cada vez más feliz ya sea revisando los contratos o educando a Hiroto con muchas cosas de lo sobrenatural

Ella también tuvo problemas con chicas de su mismo grado que la juzgaban de interesada

Y recibiendo varias miradas de sus compañeras de clase ahora que se enteraron que estaba casada y que se volvió madre adoptiva de Hiroto

Ella ignoro esas miradas, después de todo sabe que lo hacen por celos o por ser tabú tomar el papel de madre aun a su edad, según la sociedad humana

A ella poco le importa lo que ellos piensen siempre y cuando no se metan con su familia

Ahora ellos se encontraban caminando con Issei llevando con ambos brazos los víveres para hacer la cena mientras Rias con una mano llevaba una bolsa mientras con la otra llevaba de la mano a nuestro pequeño favorito que estaba muy emocionado por algo

-hoy Hanabi-chan vendrá a jugar! Que emoción! –

A ambos jóvenes les pareció muy divertido que su niño estuviera emocionado por jugar con su amiga

-no te preocupes, ambos se divertirán mucho – Rias tenía la esperanza de que su hijo conociera lo que es el respeto a las chicas teniendo una amistad con una

Ya cuando llegaban ellos pararon

-mama, papa, que sucede? –

Ambos demonios sintieron un escalofrió muy grande pasar por sus columnas, se miraron y ella asintió

-Hiroto quiero que te quedes con tu madre, yo iré a ver qué pasa en la casa –

-Ise ten mucho cuidado – le pedía la pelirroja preocupada de que algo le pueda pasar

El asintió y con paso precavido se acercó a la puerta teniendo en su mano izquierda unas Garras de energía verdes listas para atacar en caso necesario

Cuando entro el hablo

-hola? Quien sea que sea solo pediré que salga de mi casa o responderé –

Cuando llego a la sala allí vio a tres personas que no reconocía

-quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí –

Una de ellas se levantó del sofá, era una chica de cabello castaño rubio atado a dos largas coletas y unos ojos color purpura

-Issei-chan, me alegro de volver a verte –

-… te conozco? –

Ella hizo un puchero ante esas palabras

-que cruel eres Issei-chan, acaso no me recuerdas? Soy Irina –

-… según hasta donde se Irina es un chico, y la última vez que la vi fue hace siete años –

-bueno, admito que en ese entonces me gustaba vestirme como chico, pero soy yo –

Él no estaba seguro de que pensar, ni siquiera estaba seguro si podía confiar en ella

-pero dime Issei-chan donde están tus padres? tenía muchas ganas de platicar con ellos, desde que llegue no encontré a nadie –

Ante la mención de la palabra "padres" la mirada del castaño se volvió sombría y sus garras desaparecieron

Algo que la castaña noto

-Issei-chan, que tienes? -

-Ise! –

-Papa! –

Ella no continuo al ver que una chica que no conocía junto con un niño de seis años entraban

Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que el niño le dijera "papa" al joven que ella está enamorada

 _-ese niño le dijo papa a Issei-chan? –_ pensó con preocupación

-Rias no te dije que esperaras afuera? –

-lo siento, Hiroto no me escucho –

Después ella miro a las invasoras en su casa

-Ise quienes son ellas? -

-pues… ella es Irina, es una amiga desde hace tiempo, muy querida por mi familia y supongo que ellas son sus compañeras –

-Papa, ellas son tus amigas? –

Las chicas no creían que un adolescente tuviera a un niño como su hijo, pero la que más le afecto fue Irina pensando que quizás ya llego tarde para reclamar el corazón del castaño

-Hiroto, ve a tu habitación, tienes que prepararte para la llegada de Hanabi –

-ok mama, adiós señorita gusto en conocerla – él se despidió con modales enseñados por la misma pelirroja que puso a su familiar a proteger a Hiroto en caso de que esas desconocidas intentaran algo

-Issei-chan, que paso? Y quién es ese niño? –

El suspiro sabiendo que tendría que dar una explicación

* * *

 _ **Una explicación después**_

* * *

-ya veo, entonces te volviste padre de ese niño, eso fue muy noble y tierno de tu parte Issei-chan –

Fueron las palabras de Irina mientras tomaba un Té que preparo Rias mientras todos estaban en la sala

Las otras no habían dicho nada ya que estaban muy asombradas por el joven

Pero una de cabello azul hablo

-yo en tu lugar lo hubiera dado a un Orfanato, o a una iglesia, allí estaría protegido por la gracia del señor, ahora estoy preocupado por el Alma de esa pobre criatura al ser criado por demonios –

-Xenovia-san, somos invitados en esta casa, por favor compórtate – pedía una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes

Ambos chicos mantuvieron la calma ante esas palabras insultantes e irrespetuosas por parte de ella

-entonces ahora soy Tía he?, me hubiera gustado ser la madre de ese pequeñín, esto es muy injusto – hizo un puchero la castaña

Iban a continuar hablando cuando

 ***Ding* *Dong***

Alguien llamaba a la puerta

-Ise, debe ser Hanabi –

-voy a ver si Hiroto arreglo su habitación como le pedí –

-yo preparare algunos bocadillos – dijo ella encaminándose a la cocina

-Issei-chan quien es Hanabi? – pregunto Irina con algo de celos

-es la amiga de Hiroto, ellos quedaron para jugar esta tarde y… –

-Que!... como puedes!... como permites que una niña se acerque a tu propio Hijo!? Y qué tal si ella intenta hacerle daño o peor, que tal si intenta corromperlo y volverlo un pervertido!… -

-no pasara nada, y no quiero que la asustes, no creas que olvide como asustabas a muchas chicas que pedían jugar conmigo solo porque no te agradaban –

-pero… -

-fin de la discusión –

Fue lo último que dijo para después irse arriba y ayudar a Hiroto con su cuarto

Pero Irina tuvo una sonrisa muy malévola en su rostro

-hey Xenovia, te acuerdas lo que hicimos en Alemania? –

-sí, y? –

-… me ayudas? –

-… claro por qué no – ella también sonrió

La chica rubia solo suspiro, sabiendo lo que sus compañeras planeaban hacer

-Irina-san, Hyodou-san te pidió que no hicieras nada –

-tranquila Asia-chan, solo la asustare un poco… ahora que soy Tía no permitiré que una resbalosa arrastre a mi sobrinito al lado oscuro – esto lo dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta

La chica llamada Asia solo hizo una oración para que sus compañeras no ocasionaran problemas

 _-por que ninguna me escucha?, se supone que estoy a cargo de la misión no ser su niñera -_

Mientras en la puerta cierta niña ahora vestida con un vestido azul marino de volantes y cintas blancas, esperaba con un sonrojo muy notable en sus mejillas por lo ansiosa de jugar con su amigo

 _-espero y le guste mi vestido, también espero y nos divirtamos mucho… espero y juguemos al doctor, si no pues le enseñare, que emoción! ya quiero jugar con el! –_

Justo cuando pensó eso alguien quien no conocía abrió la puerta de forma algo brusca

Lo cual la asusto

Ya que parecía muy seria

-quien eres tú –

-emm… señorita soy Hanabi… ve…vengo a jugar con Hi…Hiroto-kun - ella hablo con nerviosismo

-qué? Habla más alto– ella hizo un gesto como que no escucho

-vengo a jugar con Hiroto-kun – ella hablo un poco más alto

-tu nombre? – le pidió

-Hitomi señorita –

-tu edad? –

-tengo nueve y… -

-nueve? Y juegas con un niño tres años menor que tú? – le preguntaba ella poniendo más nerviosa a la niña

-emm… yo pues – trato de responder

-no importa, tienes tijeras o algo? –

-no señorita –

-a no? Levanta las manos ahora! – ella exigió

La niña por temor obedeció, mientras la castaña reviso si tenía cualquier tijera o algo que podría dañar a su sobrino

-estos niños de ahora, no miden las consecuencias de sus actos, por eso se producen los accidentes –

Ya después la volvió a mirar seriamente para asustarla

-traes dulces? –

-no –

-comes azúcar? –

-no, no señorita –

-quieres que mi sobrinito se vuelva diabético por tu culpa!? –

-hey Irina, quien llama a la puerta! – hablo Xenovia que llegaba con una botella con jugo de manzana

-es Hanabi! –

-y quién diablos es Hanabi? –

-viene a jugar con Hiroto –

Cuando llego la niña se asustó más, la otra chica le deba más miedo que la supuesta tía

-que pasa he? – pregunto la peliazul

-so…solo vengo a jugar con Hi…Hiroto-kun – hablaba aun con temor

-tu nombre? – pedía

-Ha…Hanabi señorita –

-escuche de esta babosa decir que te llamas Hanabi, vienes solo a jugar? –

-sí, señorita –

-cuántos años tienes? –

-nu…nueve –

-pues se nota…sabes pelear o usar un arma? –

-amm… tomo clases de Kendo y… - dijo ella pensando que no la asustarían tanto con eso

-eso no es mucho, tan solo mírate pareces una Ojou-sama –

-hey Xenovia ya no la molestes –

-no, ni siquiera sabe limpiarse las narices, si ellos salen afuera alguien podría molestarlos y yo quiero que mi ahijado no salga con una inútil si la chica no sabe pelear pues ella no sirve me escuchaste? –

-ella es la madrina de Hiroto, si? Salió de AA y apenas tuvo una decaída –

-por qué exhibes mis problemas en la calle…? –

-no la trates de mirarla a los ojos o… -

-acabo de volver a la bebida y no me la quitaran no señor! –

Esto lo dijo teniendo una cuchilla larga sacada de sus ropas agitándola como una lunática

Asustando más a la niña que no dejo de ver esa cuchilla con temor

-ya que tienes he? Nunca viste un arma así o qué? –

-Xenovia deja de apuntarle con eso –

-oye tenme más respeto cuando tenemos visitas – ella amenazo teniendo el filo en su yugular

-ya guarda eso y cálmate quieres? -

Hanabi simplemente no supo que hacer solo suplicaba que los padres de Hiroto la salvaran de esto

-escúchame bien niña, quiero que solamente tú y Hiroto jueguen, si subo arriba y veo que estás haciendo con el otra cosa que no sea jugar, estaré enojada, estaré con un arma, y vas a lamentar corromper a mi sobrino, me escuchaste? Dime si entendiste Hanabi!? –

Ella asintió frenéticamente ante las amenazas de la chica

-y si estoy yo sabes lo que pasara? Un baño rojo, eso pasara –

-Irina! –

Ambas voltearon para ver a castaño muy molesto con su amiga

-Hanabi lo lamento mucho, perdona a Irina y a su tonta amiga –

La niña suspiro de alivio, sus llamadas de auxilio fueron respondidas

-pensabas jugar al doctor con él? – preguntaba Irina

-no…no señorita –

-pues más te vale por que el no será tu paciente – esa fue su última amenaza

Cosa que le funciono

-pasa Hiroto está en su habitación ya muere por jugar contigo –

Ella sintió pero antes la peliazul le pregunto

-jugaste al doctor con una chica? –

-no… -

-y te gustaría? –

-no gracias – lo dijo con un sonrojo al tener tales pensamientos

Después que paso el castaño miro a su amiga con seriedad

-luego hablaremos de esto Irina –

-oye deberías de agradecerme, que tal si una pervertida de closet trata de corromper a mi sobrinito, y tú ni cuenta te das –

El solo suspiro y se palmeo la frente

 _-aún recuerdo como dejo a ese sujeto de los títeres, no sé porque se empeñaba tanto para que no fuese un pervertido? –_

 **[Agradece que no hayan matado a esa niña, no creo que quieras problemas ahora]**

 _-estas en lo cierto Ddrag –_

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-nos disculpamos con ustedes por lo que paso, por favor, acepten nuestras disculpas -

Fueron las palabras de la rubia quienes estaban afuera despidiéndose

-no hay problema las esperamos, mañana en el salón del club para que podamos discutir este problema – dijo Rias ya aliviada de que ellas se fueran

-nos vemos Issei-chan, me gusto platicar contigo, y no te preocupes si llegases a morir yo me encargare de cuidar a Hiroto, bye, bye –

Ya ellas se retiraron mientras los jóvenes padres volvían adentro

Ya cerrando la puerta solo soltaron un suspiro de alivio

-Rias… notaste las… -

-lo note, tienen espadas Sagradas –

-si están aquí pues la situación se pone muy seria… solo espero y no sea nada grave –

-yo también Ise… yo también –

Ellos dijeron

Sin saber que los problemas se le vendrán encima

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Como les dije ahora comienza el arco de Excalibur**

 **Un arco que quise llegar a hacer según a mi modo no esperen que todo sea como en el canon**

 **Por qué sera más o menos muy diferente se los aseguro**

 **No olviden comentar y de paso les diré que si les gusto los movimientos de pokemon pues pondré más y más personajes los usaran**

 **Solo díganme cuales quieren ver y que tipo y que personaje quieren ver usándolos**

 **Solo puede ser de un solo tipo por cada personaje**

 **A no ser que sean de doble tipo**

 **Y ya saben quejas o sugerencias pueden enviármelas por un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Y no olviden pasar por mi fic de Pokemon que se llama El retorno del Heroe que tiene algunos elementos de cierta película de la que soy orgullosamente fanático**

 **Eso es todo por hoy**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	9. duelos

**Hey qué onda lectores**

 **Bienvenidos a este que es otro capítulo de Joven Padre**

 **Un lector que sigue este fic me ha dicho que aprecia mucho mi fic y los cap subidos muy seguidos pero que también debo ir despacio y con calma**

 **Por lo que me tomare un tiempo después de llegar al capítulo 12 de este fic ya que como ustedes quiero disfrutar de las vacaciones de semana santa**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 9 : duelos**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Llego la noche

Y era hora de dormir

-no quiero! –

Eran las palabras de un pequeño castaño que se negaba a querer dormir y un castaño mayor que lo metía a la cama

-vamos Hiroto, tienes que dormir tienes escuela mañana –

-no quiero dormir, no tengo sueño! –

El solo suspiro sabiendo que hacerlo dormir no sería sencillo

Todo era observado por una chica de cabello rojo que miraba desde la puerta como su esposo trataba de hacer que su hijo durmiera

Pero no lo lograba

Ella tuvo una idea que quizás podría ayudar

-Hiro-kun, quieres que te cuente un cuento? – dijo ella

-un cuento? –

-claro, te contare un cuento que mi hermano me contaba antes de dormir –

Ella de su mano uso magia para hacer aparecer un libro de cubierta gruesa

El castaño mayor no dijo nada solo dejo que ella hiciera lo suyo

-este cuento me medio una buena infancia… te gustara –

El niño estaba impaciente por querer escuchar

Y la diablesa comenzó

-en un agujero en el suelo, vivía un Hobbit. No era un agujero húmedo, sucio, repugnante, con restos de gusanos y olor a fango, ni tampoco un agujero seco, desnudo y arenoso, sin nada en que sentarse o que comer. Era un agujero-hobbit y eso significa comodidad… -

Y así ella le conto esa historia mientras el niño escuchaba todo

Quince minutos después el niño maravillado con la historia se durmió mientras la chica cerró el libro y le dio un tierno beso en la frente deseándole buenas noches

El chico estaba asombrado, muchas veces había hecho mucho esfuerzo para poner a dormir a su hijo pero al final supo que le falta mucho por aprender

Y que las palabras de sus amigos eran ciertas, el necesitaba un toque femenino

Y estando en la cama ambos jóvenes se acostaron para poder dormir hasta que el castaño hablo

-no pensé que te gustaban las historias de Tolkien? –

-mi hermano es un fanático de los libros y de las películas, y yo también me volví algo fan de ellas… aunque no me gusto la película del Hobbit, me hubiera gustado que siguieran el libro –

-valla creo opinamos igual –

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Issei hablo

 _que es alto, tiene raíces que nadie ve, pero nunca crese?_

Ella estuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que…

-una montaña –

-valla que eres muy lista –

-es que fue muy fácil… mi turno y que te parece si lo hacemos más interesante?–

-te escucho? –

-si tu ganas yo haré lo que ordenes… -

-eso suena muy tentador Rias, pero que hay si tu ganas? –

-mmm… si yo gano, te devoro aquí, esta noche con muchos besos que te dejaran sin aliento y sin sueño –

Eso sonrojo mucho al castaño y más con la mirada de deseo que tiene su esposa

-bien… acepto eso me parece justo –

Él nunca pensó que tuviera que hacer acertijos para evitar que su esposa lo violara (él sabe sus intenciones) por lo que por su castidad tenía que ganar

-ok estoy listo – lo dijo ya preparado

Ella se pensó un poco hasta que lanzo su acertijo

 _Llego y todo se ilumina, me voy y todo se oscurece, pero cuando no estoy mi hermana y muchas de sus hijas aparecen_

-… el sol – lo dijo simplemente

Ella sonrió al ver que respondió correctamente, pero el juego apenas comienza

-me toca… - él dijo su acertijo

 _Soy una anciana hecha de bronce, que con mi único diente puedo llamar a la gente_

Ella estuvo pensando un poco… pero

-una campana –

-diablos! – el castaño maldijo un poco

-fufufu tendrás que hacer acertijos mejores que ese para poder ganarme… mi turno – la pelirroja se burló un poco de el

Él se preparo

 _Yo siempre estoy contigo pero comúnmente soy olvidado, tú me usas constantemente pero a veces yo no te agrado_

Hubo silencio

El castaño no sabía la respuesta

Y la pelirroja se regodeaba de su confusión

 _-hoy te hare mío Ise –_ es lo que pensaba pensando que ya ha ganado

Mientras el castaño miraba al suelo pensando cual era la respuesta

 _-no puede ser un objeto, tampoco un ser vivo, a este paso voy a perder –_

-no sabes la respuesta? – decía Rias saboreando su cercana victoria

-si se solo que… yo – estaba atrapado

-hablas mucho pero no escucho tu respuesta – ella pensó que se iba a rendir y luego una noche de pasión y entrega

Él estaba a punto de renunciar cuando escucho como la bocina de un auto de los vecinos sonaba

 _-ese escándalo va a despertar a Hiroto… que ruidosos son los… un momento! –_ el sonrió y encaro a su esposa

-… el ruido –

La sonrisa de la chica se borró al escuchar la respuesta

-tuviste suerte Issei Hyodo –

-no fue tan difícil… es mi turno –

El lanzo su acertijo

 _-estoy en lo alto viendo todo aunque deseo bajar y sentirlo, muchos me temen y me aman pero al final ni si quiera podrán estar conmigo –_

Ahora la que tenía problemas era Rias, no supo a que se refería o cual era la respuesta

Ella solo se levantó de la cama tratando de pensar y descubrir

-tienes problemas? – pregunto el castaño

-dame un momento, yo te di tiempo para pensar – dijo ella pensando

Pasaron unos segundos y aun no tenía la respuesta

-creo que no sabes la respuesta, no uno tiene la respuesta a todo –

Esas palabras le dieron la respuesta a la pelirroja que solo sonreía de orgullo

-… un dios –

El castaño al escucharla, solo suspiro sabiendo que no la venció aun

-ya casi te tenia… -

-fufufu… casi me tienes, pero ahora es mi turno – dijo Rias lanzando su acertijo

Pero antes de lanzarlo ella apago la luz dejando el cuarto a oscuras

 _Me puedes ver en la luz pero no en la oscuridad, a tu lado camino pero nunca me podrás tocar_

El castaño estaba teniendo temor y más con el ambiente oscuro que la pelirroja puso

-no podrás encender la luz hasta que resuelvas el acertijo que te di –

La voz de la chica era cargado de deseo y diversión al ver como su futura presa se desesperaba

 _-Rias me la puso muy difícil, no sé cuál es la respuesta, vamos Issei piensa o ella hara… -_

-el tiempo se te acaba, creo que tendremos una noche muy agitada fufufu –

Él no la podía ver solo la tenue luz de la luna llena que iluminaba

Solo podía ver…

…

Algo que le dio la respuesta

Acerco su mano a una lámpara de mesa y antes de jalar el cordón él dijo

-… una sombra –

Justo cuando la encendió el rostro de ambos estaba muy cerca

Ella estaba a punto de robarle un beso

-fufufu, debo decir que eres más listo de lo que pensé, pero esto debe de terminar y nos vamos a entregar… ultimo acertijo – dijo Rias ahora decidida a ganar y teniendo a la mano unas esposas de color rosas de peluche listas para usarlas a la menor oportunidad que se le presente

Estando decidida a tenerlo

El castaño se mantuvo firme aun con la cercanía de la pelirroja, inconsciente mente tenía una mano su bolsillo derecho de su pijama inferior

El lanzo su acertijo

 _Que es lo que tengo en mi bolsillo derecho?_

Eso confundió a la chica que se alejó un poco de él y lo miraba con enojo

-eso no es justo… eso es trampa! – dijo ella estando molesta con el Issei

-no es ninguna trampa, nunca especificamos como tenían que ser los acertijos – dijo el sonriendo por su ingenio

-pero es más que obvio que puedes tener cualquier cosa en tu bolsillo… dame otro acertijo – ella exigió

-no te puedo dar otro, debes responder ese, te puedo dar tres intentos –

-emm… una moneda? – dio su primera respuesta

-mal… - incorrecto

-vamos… una llave? – su segunda respuesta

-mal otra vez… -

Ella cerro los ojos tratando de pensar en una respuesta que le daría la victoria… pero

Ella recordó que en estas semanas su esposo había estado distante, y cuando le preguntaba el simplemente le decía que no era nada que no se preocupara

Pero esas palabras solo sirvieron para hacer todo lo contrario

Ya que siempre cuando ella se acerca él pone una mano en su bolsillo

Ahora las sospechas de ella la hacían querer saber que era lo que ocultaba el castaño

Por lo que mirando al chico de manera seria ella le pregunto

-que tienes en tu bolsillo… que me ocultas –

Él ahora se puso nervioso ante la mirada de la chica que se alejo

No llego más lejos por que ahora estaba pegado a una pared

Estaba entre la espada y la pared

O la chica y la pared como lo quieran ver ustedes

Ella no le dio salidas y volvió a preguntar

-respóndeme ahora, que hay en tu bolsillo –

-emm… creo que no me diste tu respuesta y la verdad yo… -

Él fue callado cuando la chica pego su cuerpo al suyo, aun mirándolo a los ojos y sin dejarlo ir ella con su mano derecha tomo su muñeca y con la izquierda lentamente deslizo su mano hacia el bolsillo del castaño

Cuando lo metió ella sintió algo frio y metálico

Cuando lo tomo ella lo saco abrió su mano y pudo ver un brillo de plata

Era

Un anillo

De plata con un pequeño diamante de color verde incrustado en medio

Era un anillo hermoso

Ella no podía creerlo

-perdona si me tarde – dijo el chico

Ella miro como él tomaba el anillo

-tenía que reunir el suficiente dinero para comprarlo y también el suficiente tiempo para poder ponerle un poco de mi poder dragón al diamante –

Él no la miro, solo miraba el suelo

-quería darte un regalo por todo lo que has hecho por mí y Hiroto, entiendo que estés acostumbrada a los lujos y ves que esto sería muy poco, pero yo… -

El no pudo continuar

Ya que ella lo besaba

Con mucha pasión y algunas lágrimas en los ojos y sin dejarlo respirar

El a pesar de lo sorprendido que estaba devolvía el beso

Ambos en una danza improvisada con sus lenguas y suspiros no dejaban de besarse hasta el aire de sus pulmones se acababa

Ambos se miraron a los ojos

-Issei, esto que me diste es lo más precioso que has hecho por mí, soy muy afortunada de haberme casado contigo –

-en serio? Acaso no te parece el anillo muy poco? – preguntaba el no estando seguro

-los lujos no me importan, ya que no todo lo que brilla es importante –

El sonrió, sabiendo ahora que el regalo que está a punto de dar fue el indicado

Por lo que el tomo unos pasos y después se puso en una rodilla

-entonces… Rias Gremory… sé que ya es tarde para pedírtelo pero…ti me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo?… estando conmigo hasta el fin del mundo? –

Para ella esto fue algo que le hizo derramar lágrimas, del modo de que pensó que era un hermoso sueño

Pero supo que era real

Por lo que con contemplación puso su dedo en el anillo… quedando bien a la medida

-si… acepto casarme contigo –

Ella ya no le importaba si los vecinos la escuchaban

Solo lo abrazo y lo beso

Ambos jóvenes desde esa noche durmieron muy poco demostrándose mucho amor en donde la luna fue testigo

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Llego la mañana y se comenzó la reunión

En un sofá estaban Rias y Sona como líderes y encargadas de la ciudad

Y en otro frente a ellas estaban Irina, Xenobia y Asia quienes tenían un semblante serio

Vigilando estaban la nobleza Gremory y Sitri que a cualquier orden de sus Reyes ellos tomarían acciones

Las mismas Reinas así como los mismos Peones chicos estaban cerca

Mientras la torre Gremory que era Koneko estaba cuidando de un pequeño dormido en su regazo gracias a un hechizo por parte de la Reina

Ya que debido a mantenimiento y una plaga de roedores el jardín de niños estaría cerrado por unas semanas por lo que no les quedo de otra a los jóvenes padres que traerlo y tener estrecha vigilancia en caso de que las cosas vallan mal

La situación era clara

Las espadas Excalibur fueron robadas por parte de unos ángeles caídos que actúan por su propia cuenta dirigidos por un ángel de diez alas llamado Kokabiel

Y ahora tiene una base no solo usada por ellos si no por criaturas oscuras que trabajan a su servicio

Las cosas no podrán seguir siendo ignoradas por lo que tenían que actuar

Si no fuera porque cierto caballero que tenía una mirada de odio hacia ellas

Lo cual hizo sospechar al castaño

Cuanto iban llegar a un acuerdo

Rias hablo

-ustedes solas piensan ir? Tiene algún refuerzo o algo? –

-tenemos un exorcista más quien porta la última Excalibur, esperando por si fracasamos –

-nada más?... entonces las enviaron solo a morir sin ninguna esperanza –

-no hables así Gremory!, nosotros seguimos la voluntad de Dios y si tenemos que morir para cumplirla pues entonces lo haremos! –

El grito de Xenobia alerto a todos los demonios preparados para atacarla pero

-Xenobia! –

La Monja grito y por si no fuera poco el cuarto alrededor de todos estaba empezando a oscurecer

-estamos incomodando a ellas y a todos, no empezaremos una pelea por que no sabes mantener tu temperamento – la voz de ella empezaba a distorsionarse y el ambiente comenzó a volverse más pesado asustando a todos pensando que la hicieron enfadar

(Igual que Gandalf cuando se enfadó con Bilbo por creer que él se iba a quedar con el anillo)

Ya cuando se calmó ella miro a Xenobia que ahora volvió a sentarse a regañadientes

Por lo que tomo la palabra

-mi señora, agradecemos que se preocupe por nosotras y nuestra situación, pero a no ser que ofrezca una solución a esto, creo que lo mejor sería que nos dejara seguir con nuestra misión –

La situación se volvió tensa

Cabe decir ahora que no llegarían a ningún lado

Hasta que

-si lo que está pasando es en territorio de demonios, creo que sería mejor que los demonios se encargaran de este problema –

Es lo que dijo Sona ahora mirando con seriedad

-nosotros no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras ellos vagan y hacen de las suyas en nuestro territorio, por lo que aunque nos pidan que no interfiramos lo haremos ya que pedirnos eso sería hacernos de la vista gorda a cualquier amenaza… lo lamentamos por ustedes pero su petición… ha sido negada –

La pelirroja después de decir eso mantuvo su seriedad sabiendo ahora que si quería mantener sus dominós seguros tenía que pelear y correr el riesgo

-Gremory-san, se atreve a correr el riesgo de provocar una guerra entre las tres facciones? Esto podría decaer en usted – pregunto Irina frunciendo el ceño viendo como la pelirroja tocaba inconscientemente su anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda

 _-sé que ellos están casados pero… no puedo negar que mi corazón deseara que fuese yo la amada esposa y la que llevara ese hermoso anillo… no puedo negar en mi corazón que debería ser yo la esposa de Issei-chan… como la envidio… y la vez la admiro por lograr tener lo que yo no pude… dios… dame la fuerza para superar esta desolación –_ eran sus pensamientos mientras por dentro quería con desesperación quitarle ese anillo y tenerlo en su mano para decirle a ella que Issei es suyo por derecho

-sé que estamos en una cuerda floja, pero si las grandes acciones que hizo Kokabiel no alentaron a las tres facciones de una guerra no creo que mis pequeñas y menores acciones lo harán, sé que los altos mandos esperan que lo hagan solas, pero ustedes saben que no lograran salir con vida por lo que les propongo que si queremos erradicar este mal tenemos que hacerlo… juntos –

Hubo un silencio

Mientras Sona pensaba

 _-ha cambiado mucho desde aquella vez… desde que esta con Hyodo-kun ha empezado a actuar con más madures, tomando más el papel de un líder –_

-entonces que ha decidido Gremory-san… cuál es su idea? Aun sabiendo que aumentaríamos nuestras ventajas no podríamos ganarle a Kokabiel… necesitaríamos más poder para poder hacerle frente - pregunto Asia

-usaremos mi poder –

Todos voltearon a Issei que en su Brazo tenía el **Booster Gear**

-Issei-chan, acaso quieres ayudarnos? –

-no le pedirán ayuda a los demonios si no a un dragón… que tiene la total ayuda de los demonios, así ambos nos estaremos ayudando indirectamente –

-pero… - ella iba a replicar pero…

-Irina, sé que crees que esto no es correcto pero déjame decirte que antes de que te fueras tu padre me hizo jurar que si llegabas a necesitar ayuda yo te la daría… y creo que es hora de cumplir… mi poder dragón está a tu servicio –

-Issei-chan… -

La seriedad con que lo dijo el castaño hizo que algunas de las presentes se sonrojaran

Ya que aunque no venía con una intención romántica a las chicas si se les hizo romántico

Pero Xenobia hablo

-Issei Hyodo, creo que sabes muy bien que a pesar de tu poder dragón yo aún no te considero alguien fuerte –

-entonces que sugiere? – pregunto el

-quiero probar tus habilidades y ver si lo que han dicho los rumores es cierto… y eso podremos probarlo con un encuentro –

La propuesta de Xenobia dejo en duda a muchos

Pero si era necesario

-acepto… - dijo el castaño

-yo también peleare… seré tu oponente -

Entre ellos todos voltearon a ver a Kiba que ahora tenía lista una espada

-quien eres tú? – pregunto la peliazul exorcista

-soy tu Sempai… pero a los ojos de tus superiores soy un fracaso – esas palabras las dijo con tanto odio

Alarmando a Issei y a Sanji sabiendo y conociendo esa mirada que tenía el rubio

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

En la parte trasera del edificio había un área amplia en donde se podía hacer fácilmente un encuentro

Una barrera fue puesta por las Reinas

En un lado estaban tres chicos

Mientras en otro eran las mismas exorcistas quienes se preparaban

Dos de ellas sacaron sus trajes de batalla que eran algo ajustados y no dejaban nada a la imaginación

Pero la rubia de ojos verdes simplemente invoco una espada en su funda a la que ahora la tenía en su espalda por una correa

Y también un cayado de madera de color blanco tallado a mano y con una gema de color azul en la punta

A los ojos de muchos ella parecía una

-Maga… - es lo que dijo Rias teniendo a Hiroto en sus brazos que miraba todo con emoción

-ahora entiendo por qué ella está a cargo de la misión… es más de lo que aparenta – dijo Sona esperando que no lastimaran mucho a su Peón

Mientras… dentro de la barrera

 **(pongan la canción de Thousand Foot Krutch – Outta Control)**

-oye te sientes bien? – preguntaba un Issei viendo la extraña sonrisa de su compañero demonio

-muchos dicen que los dragones atraen el poder… al parecer estar involucrado con uno hizo que el objetivo de mi vida estuviera presente… je, ahora voy a destruir esa maldita espada –

Las palabras de Kiba daban a entender que ahora ya no estaba siendo el mismo

Por lo que el castaño mirando a su amigo rubio le dio una señal de que estuviera al pendiente

El asintió

Y la pelea comenzó

Kiba fue el primero en lanzarse a la pelea chocando espadas contra la peliazul que desenvolvió su gran espada

Ambos lanzaban chispas por cada choque de metales

-Issei-chan yo voy a… -

Justo cuando Irina iba a pedir enfrentar a Issei la rubia apunto con su Cayado y en él una fuerza muy poderosa empujo al castaño hasta chocar contra la barrera

Ella le iba a reclamar a la hermana pero no espero que el rubio amigo de Issei estuviera en frente suyo y con sus manos en forma de puño unas garras de energía oscura se formaran

- **Nigth Slash!** (tajo umbrío) –

Y con ellas intentara de tajo cortarla

Cosa que no logro ya que su espada tomo forma de una Katana y bloqueo el golpe mortal

Ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea entre una espada sagrada y una energía oscura

Mientras eso pasaba Rias junto con Hiroto estaban preocupados por ver como el castaño fue arrojado por una fuerza poderosa

El adolescente se levantó sacando sus garras de energía verdes, listo para pelear

-sabía que no querías pelear contra Irina… perdóname si fui brusco contigo al atacarte de esa manera sin avisar – dijo ella apuntando con su bastón al castaño

El solo negó sonriendo y dijo estas palabras antes de lanzarse a pelear

-Gracias… -

Con sus garras el intento cortarla pero ella tenía una maestría usando su bastón como arma ya que paraba bien esos golpes

Lo que lo sorprendió fue que ese bastón no se cortara o se rompiera si era de madera

 _-ella no es ordinaria… algo oculta –_

Pero ese momento fue el que ella tomo para con un movimiento rápido

 **[Socio cuidado!]**

Sacar la espada y con ella intentar cortar al castaño

El esquivo por los pelos esa espada

Pero un sentimiento lo invadía ahora que veía esa arma… era más fuerte y aterrador que las espadas sagradas

 **[Socio debes tener cuidado con esa espada… ciento energías Dragonslayer en ella]**

 _-que tan mal me puede ir si llega a cortarme? –_

 **[Pues diría… ha sido un placer conocerte socio]**

En pocas palabras morirá si lo cortan

Mientras eso pasaba

En otro lado Kiba hacia todo lo posible para intentar mantener el ritmo de la exorcista

Pero aun sentía dolor

 _-maldición… mis heridas no han sanado después de ese encuentro, estoy en desventaja –_

Las cosas no iban bien para él ya que ahora la exorcista con un ondeo destruía mas espadas que el creaba

Y mientras con Irina y Saji ambos en velocidad estaban a la par

Lo cual deja sorprendida a la exorcista

-cómo es que te mueves tan rápido? –

-sabes, ver Pokemon con tu sobrino me ha ayudado en la creación de técnicas y ataques poderosos, cuando descubrí que la magia demoniaca nos ayuda no solo con algunas cosas si no que nos maximiza nuestras cualidades como por ejemplo si uso magia o realizo un hechizo puedo aumentar mi velocidad y mi fuerza en batalla… todo esto lo hice basándome en las técnicas de pokemon y cree mis propias técnicas, aunque aún uso los nombres base de sus movimientos puedo decir que para crear magia soy único –

Mientras fuera de la barrera Sona sonreía con orgullo mientras Rias solo le dio una sonrisa amarga

-él es tu pieza más fuerte ahora… parece que nuestros peones se vuelven más fuertes –

-lo se… pero aun no es tan fuerte para vencer al tuyo – dijo Sona con algo de amargura sabiendo que el peon Gremory en términos de poder superaba al suyo

Ambos peleaban Irina intentaba usar su espada cambiándola de forma y hacerla en un taladro

Ella fue directa a la carga pero el rubio Sitri solo se rodeó de energía oscura y sin que nadie se diera cuenta pareció detrás de la exorcista

Lo raro era que ella sin que de repente tuvo dolor en el estómago, brazos y piernas

-uso **Foul Play**! – es lo que dijo Hiroto

-al parecer sus técnicas son basadas en movimientos tipo siniestro, Ise tiene técnicas basadas en movimientos tipo dragón – dijo Rias en su observación

-a Saji le atraen los Pokemon siniestros… si existieran él tendría un equipo con los mejores seis siniestros incluyendo a Lycanroth versión noche, dice que está a la par con Zoroark –

-es casi cierto, pero nada se compara a los tipo dragón – dijo el niño con orgullo

Mientras en la pelea entre Issei Y Asia

Ambos no cedían hasta que

-bueno espero y esto funcione –

El junto sus manos para crear una energía de color verde

 **-Dragon pulse! –**

La energía fue lanzada y este tomo la forma de un dragón occidental

La energía abrió sus fauces apunto de devorarla pero…

Ella solo alzo su cayado y la gema brillo en una luz

Y sin que nadie lo supiera un gran domo de energía azul la cubrió recibiendo todo el ataque y dejándola ilesa

Cosa que sorprendió a todos

Y más a Issei ya que pensó que un ataque no tan fuerte la acabaría

 _-me confié demasiado –_

En cuanto a ella

Solo sonrió dándole a entender que fallo para después mirarlo retadoramente y girar con maestría su cayado

 **-Arise…Ents! –**

Cuando dijo eso puso la cacha del cayado en el suelo una energía entraba en la tierra

Para después temblar y detrás de ella unos tres enormes arboles de cinco metros se elevaran

Lo raro es que estos árboles tenían rostros y empezaron a abrir los ojos, unas ramas largas crecían como si fueran brazos y su tronco se dividía como si fueran piernas

Eran arboles vivientes que se movían

Y sus miradas estaba en el

-y yo que pensaba que los Ents no existían – es lo que dijo el castaño en un tono de sarcasmo sacando sus garras para lo que vendría

 _-no puedo hacer nada a esa espada –_

Fueron los pensamientos de Kiba que por todos los medios intentaba superar el poder de esa espada

Pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano

En cuanto a ella

-es todo lo que puedes hacer Sempai… con razón mencionaron que fue un fracaso –

Algo en esas palabras fue lo que provoco que Kiba, un chico que por lo general no se dejaba llevar por las emociones fuese cegado por la Ira

Y cometer un error muy grande

Ese error fue crear una enorme espada cargada de mucho poder

-te mostrare… TE MOSTRARE QUIEN ES EL FRACASO! –

Y así con mucha furia intento atacar pero

-tomaste la decisión equivocada Sempai –

Y ella de un ondeo de su Excalibur destruyo con facilidad esa espada

Dejando al rubio Gremory en shock y cayendo de rodillas cediendo al dolor

-eres débil… eres un fracaso… y el destino de los débiles, es morir –

Ella puso el filo de la espada en el cuello, lista para matarlo

-adiós –

-Kiba! – todos gritaban y Rias abrazo a Hiroto para que no viera lo que iba a pasar

Pero…

Justo cuando lo iba a hacer

 **-Knock Off!** (Desarme) –

Ella sin saberlo una energía negra la golpea y esta hace que su espada vuele lejos de su portadora

-pero que… -

- **Sucker Punch!** (Golpe Bajo) –

No tuvo tiempo de pensar o reaccionar ya que sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le saco todo el aire y le empujo lejos del rubio Gremory

Ella jadeando y tratando de recuperar aire levanto la vista para ver que era el Peón Sitri que tenía sus manos cubiertas con energía negra y oscura

-como te atreves a meterte en mi pelea… y que paso con mi compañera – pregunto Xenovia intentando recuperarse del golpe

-tu compañera está en el mundo de los sueños –

Dijo el señalando a una Irina dormida en el suelo

Dejando sorprendida a la Peliazul

-que es lo que tienes en la cabeza al querer matar a un posible aliado… acaso no piensas o qué? – el Peón le reclamaba

-los altos mandos me ordenaron que veia a uno del proyecto de espada Sagrada tenía que eliminarlo a como dé lugar… esas fueron mis órdenes – dijo ella caminando hacia su espada que estaba clavada en el suelo

-pues lo siento pero eso no se va poder, además ya ganaste tu encuentro por lo que si me disculpas me llevare a mi compañero fuera de la barrera si no te importa – dijo el tomando al rubio inconsciente sobre su hombro como un costal de papas y saliendo de la zona de batalla

Mientras eso pasaba

Issei apenas venció a dos de esos Arboles vivientes y el tercero golpeaba con mucha fuerza que si fuera un humano normal estaría muerto por tal golpe

-ya tuve suficiente! **DragonBreath!** (Dragoaliento) – el inhalo a fondo para después soplar de sus pulmones un fuego de color verde que a pesar de estar alejados muchos sintieron el calor

Las llamas verdes devoraron al Ent que dé el no quedo nada, y sin desperdiciar tiempo el salto al humo para con sus garras terminar el encuentro

Justo cuando vio una sombra, la ataco pero

No había nadie

-esto termina ahora! –

El volteo para ver que era ella que apuntaba su cayado al cielo y sin saber cómo el clima dentro de la barrera empezó a cambiar de cálido de verano a frio de invierno

Bajando drásticamente la temperatura lo raro era que las extremidades del castaño empezaban a congelarse y el frio le estaba afectando

-lo siento Hyodo-san, pero creo que esta la gane –

-eso…eso crees tú… aun no uso mí... movimiento fi…final –

-pues no te dejare hacerlo! –

Ella con su cayado creo una esfera de nieve congelante que al mero roce congelaría lo que toca en segundos

El solo respiro y cerró los ojos mientras una energía de color naranja rodeaban su cuerpo hasta que de un momento una erupción de llamas emergió

Las llamas mantenían a raya el hielo y la nieve

Y para rematar la barrera estaba a punto de colapsar

Ambos se miraban listos para lanzar sus ataques

Pero la mirada del castaño empezaba a convertirse en una más…

…salvaje

Era el mismo sentimiento que sintió desde aquella vez que quería matar a Raiser por intentar matar a su hijo, solo que el sentimiento

Era más grande

-Issei para! Detente por favor! – su amada pelirroja pedía desde afuera de la barrera

Ella sabía lo que pasaba

La voz de la diablesa fue lo suficientemente clara para que el recobrara la razón y sus llamas desaparecieran

Mientras que Asia bajo el cayado, la gema del mismo dejo de brillar y el clima dentro de la barrera volvió a ser normal

Dando a entender que el encuentro quedo como un empate

El castaño cayó de rodillas reprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo que intentaba hacer

 **[Socio debes calmarte, recuerda que el usar la energía Dragonica es un arma de doble filo]**

 _-lo sé, no sé qué pasa conmigo, cada vez que peleo siento como un, instinto salvaje que intenta dominarme –_

 **[Como es mi energía la que te di, los instintos también fueron hacia a ti por lo que entre más uses mi energía mayor serán las posibilidades de que tus instintos te dominen… aun tu cuerpo no se ha adaptado lo suficiente]**

Por lo que era un significado

Issei está a contra reloj

Y una batalla significativa se aproxima

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Y perdón si les pareció corto este capítulo pero la verdad aunque ya se cómo va a ir el fic me estoy quedando sin ideas para lo próximo y para rematar ya muchos me están pidiendo que continúe con los otros fic**

 **Sin mencionar que me están cortando el tiempo muy apenas encuentro para poder escribir**

 **Me tome esta semana santa como un descanso de los fics por lo que si alguno se pregunta por qué no publique esta semana santa pues allí está la respuesta**

 **No olviden comentar y si alguno tiene una queja o sugerencia pueden enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Y de paso, pasen darle una leída a mi fic de El Retorno Del Heroe**

 **Y un nuevo fic que publique**

 **Es un cross over entre Pokemon y DxD**

 **Ya que quiero saber sus opiniones**

 **Sin más que decir eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


End file.
